La princesa de Slytherin
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque a ella no le interesaba el mundo mágico ni la pureza o mestizaje de la sangre hasta que lo conocio y decidio convertirse en la princesa de su principe de cuento de hadas. Porque quien mejor que la princesa de Harry Potter para ser la princesa de Slytherin
1. Prefacio

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**P R E F A C I O**

Porque a Lilly Luna no le era importante el nombre hasta que lo conoció.

Porque él se convirtió en su príncipe azul.

Porque fue en ese instante en el que supo que los cuentos de hadas si se volvían realidad

Porque a pesar de las diferencias estaba segura que todo príncipe necesita una princesa y, quien mejor que la pequeña princesa de Harry Potter para convertirse en la princesa de Slytherin, pero sobre todo en la princesa de Scorpius Malfoy.

Porque ella bien sabia a lo que debía enfrentarse. Puede que fuese solamente una niña de 9 años, sin embargo sabía bien que en su casa no era bien visto apellidarse Malfoy.

Porque ella jamás comprendió la absurda razón del porque había que distinguirse en Hogwarts en casas diferentes.

Porque a ella no le importaba ser parte del mundo mágico hasta que lo conoció.

Porque de no haberlo conocido ella hubiera deseado tener una vida común y corriente como una simple muggle.

Porque, incluso, antes de conocerlo había deseado ser una squib, para no tener que soportar el peso, la carga y la fama inmerecida que conllevaba ser la hija de Harry Potter: "El niño que vivió y derroto al mal"

Porque hasta antes de conocerlo, por error o por casualidad, ella creía que los príncipes solamente existían en los sueños y en los cuentos de hadas muggles.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTA IDEA ME HA RONDADO LA CABEZA POR DIAS, DE HECHO COMENCE A SOÑAR CON ELLO, IMAGINANDOME A LOS PERSONAJES EN LAS SITUACIONES, ASÍ QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIR LO QUE SOÑABA, NO LES GARANTIZO UN FIC LARGO, SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN MI PEQUEÑA IDEA, ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, IDEAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE SON MI FAVORITA.**

CREEN QUE MI LOCA IDEA MERECE UN REVIEW???

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar

(FRIDA KHALO)


	2. Encuentro en el andén 9 y 34

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**ENCUENTRO EN LA PLATAFORMA 9 Y ¾**

Ese día, la familia Potter arribaba de prisa, debido a lo tarde que se les había hecho al andén 9 y ¾ en la estación Kings Cross del mundo mágico, en donde su pequeño hijo de 11 años Albus Severus Potter Weasley abordaría por primera vez el expreso que lo llevaría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

No era la primera vez que la familia Potter estaba en el andén por una razón similar, pues ya tenían dos años de bien documentada experiencia pues su hijo mayor James Sirius quien ya asistía al mismo colegio. Ese año, sin embargo, puede decirse que fue especial pues hubo un pequeño detalle que la familia Potter-Weasley no se percato, pues su reloj, por alguna extraña razón les había jugado una mala pasada y habían llegado una hora antes al andén.

Era algo curioso de ver, pues generalmente ellos siempre eran los últimos en llegar, sin embargo, por haber sido la primera vez que llegaban temprano, mucho antes que el resto de sus familiares, les permitió disfrutar del paisaje.

Quince minutos después, otra familia arribaba, cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta de su influencia y su poder, su elegante andar y vestir, así como su altiva mirada, combinada con ese porte y esas cabelleras rubias, solo daba pauta a saber de quienes se trataba: Los Malfoy.

Ni siquiera se saludaron, exceptuando claro, el ligero movimiento de cabeza que se habían dado los dos antiguos rivales: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, por el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a ignorarse hasta que arribaron al andén el resto de los Weasley.

Ron y Hermione, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Audrey, Charlie y Lillian Yazmin y por último, Fred y George, acompañados de Angelina y Margueritte t. Acompañados por sus hijos, respectivamente.

Era curioso observar aquella escena. Tantas cabezas pelirrojas y algunas pelinegras con caras redondas llenas de pecas y en su mayoría ojos azules destacaban entre la multitud. Además del hecho de ser familia. Este año, se incorporaban al colegio dos nuevos miembros. El segundo hijo del niño que vivió, y la primera hija de sus grandes amigos y ahora familia Rose Weasley de quien se esperaba fuera tan inteligente como su madre, por lo que no pareció anormal que algunas personas llegaran aun más temprano, todo con el fin de estrechar la mano del tan famoso Harry Potter.

Entre tanto alboroto, Lilly, la más pequeña de los Potter, y porque no decirlo de toda la tribu Weasley se aburrió del exceso de atención que les prestaba toda la comunidad mágica a su padre, ya que, a su tierna edad, solo contaba con 9 años -y por ende lógica, la pequeña princesa de Harry y el clan Weasley-, decidió pedirle permiso a su padre para jugar un poco con su primo Hugo.

Tanto Harry como Ginny aceptaron, pues sabían de ante mano que a Lilly le molestaba que la cuestionaran acerca de su tan famoso padre, ¡por Dios! ¡Ella era solamente una niña! Así que sus padres asintieron. Lilly tomo de la mano a su primo Hugo y comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas.

Lilly iba corriendo alegremente por la plataforma cuando inesperadamente choco. Era un niño de cabello rubio platinado y hermosos orbes grises. Lilly lo conocía, siempre le había gustado, estudiaban en la misma escuela muggle y ella siempre lo había observado de lejos. Se sorprendió al saber que él también era un mago, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Él era como el príncipe que aparecía en los cuentos que le relataba cada noche su padre, con la diferencia de que el si era real. El si existía y no era una fantasía. Él era el príncipe con el cual había soñado desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Era curioso ver la extraña mezcla de madurez que mostraba la pequeña Lilly, por un instante, se sintió desfallecer al tiempo que un inmenso rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, haciendo juego con su hermosa melena rojiza, y por otro lado, la elegancia con la que ofrecía una disculpa por el hecho de haberlo derribado.

Una vez que Lilly ofreciera sus disculpas y de que el rubiecito de ojos grises las aceptara, Lilly se olvido de que estaba jugando con su primo y se dedico a conversar con Scorpius.

-Hola. Soy Scorpius. –Se presento

-Hola. Soy Lilly. –Respondió.

-No te parece un gran circo. Apuesto a que debe fastidiar que nadie olvide que fuiste un héroe de guerra y la persona que no debe ser nombrada. –dijo él.

-Sí, debe ser estresante siempre relatar la misma historia. –Respondió ella.

Después de esas extrañas palabras ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron a conversar de temas de niños, compararon sus dulces favoritos y cosas similares. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que unas familiares voces los llamaron a lo lejos.

-Lilly. Se escucho una voz.

-Scorpius. Otra dulce voz lo llamaba.

En ese instante se despidieron, aunque antes de despedirse Scorpius saco de su bolsillo unos espejos gemelos (idénticos a los que James Potter y Sirius Black usaban para comunicarse) y le entrego uno a la pequeña Lilly y le explico brevemente su utilidad y le dijo que se lo regalaba porque era la primera niña con la que se llevaba bien y le gustaría que fuera su amiga. Lilly, en agradecimiento, deposito un beso suave en la mejilla del rubio y le dio las gracias. Gesto que el correspondió con un simple: Hasta luego princesa y ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Nadie se percato de aquel pequeño incidente. Nadie se dio cuenta del lazo que se había comenzado a formar entre los hijos de dos antiguos rivales.

Lilly se dirigió a los brazos de su padre, quien la cargo y la llevo a despedirse de sus hermanos mayores, no sin antes darle una pequeña reprimenda a su adorada princesa por haberse desaparecido. Ella, con un inocente gesto y la agudeza de una serpiente le respondió que solamente se había escondido muy bien, que no era su culpa que su primo no la hubiese encontrado. Además, en cuanto lo había escuchado había corrido hacia él –se excuso- argumentando que había salido de su escondite.

En cuanto se despidieron, la familia Potter regreso al número doce de Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, a Ginny no le paso desapercibida la sonrisa que ese año albergaba en su rostro su pequeña princesa así que, cuando Harry salió a trabajar, después de dejarlas en casa, Ginny preparo su mejor arma: Unas infalibles galletas de chocolate para su princesa. Ellas serian las causantes de que su pequeña hija relatara toda la verdad acerca de esa sonrisa en su rostro. Ni de chiste, se había tragado el cuento de que se había se había escondido tan bien como para que su primo Hugo no la encontrara.

Ginny vino, inconscientemente a comprobar sus sospechas cuando estuvo preparando esas deliciosas galletas, pues su hija no había asomado su pequeña naricita por la cocina intentando robar un poco de pasta para hacer galletas y comerla. Era una costumbre que su pequeña princesa tenia y que, aunque ella algunas veces se negaba, siempre terminaba cediendo y dándole un poco de pasta.

Por otro lado, en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place, y después de que su papito se despidiera de su madre y de ella, Lilly se dirigió a su habitación, y saco uno de los espejos gemelos que le había obsequiado Scorpius.

-Hola. ¿Es largo el viaje? –pregunto.

-Sí, agotador –respondió.

Ah. Bueno, que te parece si mientras vas en el tren me cuentas cosas de ti y yo de mi, para conocernos un poco más. El asintió, aunque antes de que pudieran iniciar una conversación, llegaron Maximilian Crabbe y William Goyle, para asumir su autoimpuesto papel de guarda espaldas del que en un futuro cercano seria el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin.

Scorpius mantuvo el espejo cerca, procurando que la pequeña que tenia al lado del espejo se mantuviera al tanto de la conversación.

La reunión duro hasta poco antes de arribar al castillo. En un descuido de sus guarda espaldas, Scorpius se escapo de su cuidado y se dirigió al baño a despedirse de la pequeña que se había mantenido al tanto de su conversación.

Scorpius se disculpo por no haber podido conversar con ella y le dijo que pronto se comunicaría, una vez que supiera en que casa había quedado.

Lilly se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa, asegurándole que siempre llevaría consigo el espejo y esperaría a que él se comunicara con ella.

Su comunicación se corto justo a tiempo, poco antes de que Ginny subiera a la recamara de su pequeña hija con las galletas en una bandeja.

Tal y como Ginny lo había predicho, su pequeña niña le relato todo lo ocurrido en la estación Kings Cross y, con la inocencia propia de su edad le pregunto a su madre –Oye mami, ¿Tú crees que soy realmente una princesa?

Ginny se sorprendió de ese cuestionamiento, pues su hija jamás había cuestionado el no ser una princesa, sin embargo asintió y la cuestiono acerca del porqué de esa pregunta.

Ella simplemente le respondió que es porque todo príncipe necesita una princesa y que era más que lógico que el niño que había conocido en el andén fuese su príncipe, pues era tal y como lo describía su cuento de hadas muggle favorito: La sirenita. Con la diferencia claro esta (aunque no se lo explico a su madre) de que su príncipe tenia ojos grises y cabello rubio.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, Ginny estuvo intentando convencer a su pequeña hija le contara el nombre del niño que le había regalado la primera ilusión a su hija, sin embargo, ella no le dio el nombre que tan celosamente guardaba para ella.

Por la noche, cuando llego Harry, Lilly le conto acerca de su príncipe, a Harry sin embargo, le causo gracia y no le dio mayor importancia. Harry simplemente creyó que su hija era demasiado pequeña para pensar en príncipes azules. Realmente se auto convenció de que su hija había visto, leído y escuchado demasiados cuentos de hadas muggles.

Esa misma noche, Scorpius se presento oficialmente con ella como el príncipe de Slytherin y le conto todo acerca de él. Platicaron hasta lo considerado muy tarde para dos pequeños niños.

Al día siguiente, Lilly se había levantado temprano para ir al colegio, sin embargo, también se levanto con el extraño deseo de pronto cumplir once años y recibir su carta de aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Algo que, sorprendió a Harry y a Ginny, pues hasta el día anterior, se podría decir que a Lilly Luna Potter jamás le había interesado estudiar en tal colegio, de hecho, sus padres habían discutido la posibilidad de dejarla permanecer en el mundo muggle y no obligarla a estudiar magia, ellos le enseñarían lo básico y lo necesario, más no la forzarían a formar parte del mundo mágico.

Por su parte, al día siguiente Scorpius se acoplaba de a poco en sus actividades, para ser el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin. Les envió una lechuza a sus padres y a sus abuelos, respectivamente con la buena noticia de haber quedado en Slytherin. Había cumplido, con la tradición que significaba ser un Malfoy. Y envió además, una lechuza extra con una carta a su madre en la cual le relato lo sucedido en el andén 9 y ¾, anexando una disculpa, prometiendo contarle y explicarle absolutamente todo durante las vacaciones de invierno.

También le envió, aunque más tarde una lechuza a Lilly, contándole de su aceptación en Slytherin.

_**Hola Princippessa Lilly:**_

_**Me disculpo por no haberte enviado antes la lechuza princesa, **_

_**pero quería que estuvieras en casa para darte la buena nueva**_

_**Fui aceptado en Slytherin.**_

_**Eso enorgulleció a mis padres y abuelos**_

_**Ahora me queda un largo camino por andar. **_

_**Debo convertirme, como lo dicta la tradición familiar**_

_**En el nuevo príncipe de las serpientes.**_

_**TE QUIERE**_

_**S.M.**_

_**Pd. Te enviare una lechuza para que pueda comunicarnos solo a ti y a mí, pues me he dado cuenta que a tus amigos y primos no les caigo muy bien, y estoy seguro que si ellos no me aceptan tus padres tampoco aceptaran que seas mi amiga. Toma la lechuza como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños o de navidad si lo prefieres. Sin temor a errar supongo que tu familia es la Weasley. No te ofendas princesa, pero es fácil deducirlo son tan parecidos. Aunque aún tengo una pregunta ¿Quiénes son tus padres? No te preocupes por la lechuza. Ella volverá a ti cuando quieras escribirme algo solo tienes que llamarla por su nombre. El que tú le des. **_

A partir de esa noche, Lilly deseo como nada pertenecer al mundo mágico. A partir de ese día, una idea se fijo en su pequeña cabecita: _"Todo príncipe necesita una princesa y yo seré la princesa de las serpientes" _

En las vacaciones navideñas, Scorpius le conto absolutamente todo lo que sucedió en el andén a su madre, la cual se sorprendió. No le molesto ni mucho menos, pues lo cierto era que cuando se habían vuelto "amigos" por llamarlo de alguna manera, ambos habían ocultado el hecho de ser una Potter y un Malfoy la mañana que se conocieron.

Astoria realmente se sorprendió de que esa amistad hubiera continuado; aún mas, le sorprendió el hecho de que ambos hubieran querido seguir teniendo esa amistad, sin embargo, lo que más le impacto a Astoria fue el hecho de que la pequeña Potter le había confesado a Scorpius su deseo por ser una Slytherin y no seguir con la tradición familiar de los Weasley.

En un principio, Astoria creía que eso era inverosímil, sin embargo, poco después creyó que su hijo tenía derecho a obtener todo lo que el deseara, como buen Malfoy, por lo que una noche, recién había regresado Scorpius al colegio, organizo una cena para ella, su esposo y para sus suegros y como buena serpiente, les convenció de lo conveniente que sería tener a una Potter en la familia.

En un principio, a nadie le había agradado la idea, sin embargo, cuando vieron los beneficios que podrían resultar de esa unión, se convencieron, pero antes de cualquier movimiento, decidieron probar si la pequeña Potter podría llegar a ser una digna serpiente.

Astoria y Narcisa idearon un plan, pues después de conocer a la pequeña Lilly, y quedaron sorprendidas al saber que la pequeña Potter estudiaba en el mismo colegio muggle en el que se había empeñado en estudiar Scorpius. Se sorprendieron sobre todo, de jamás haberse encontrado con los señores Potter, pero se dieron cuenta además, de que la pequeña niña podía tener todas las características para ser la princesa de Slytherin, tenia porte, elegancia, un bonito cabello, quizás, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta era orgullosa y muy segura de sí misma. Pero la prueba de fuego vino cuando, una tarde, al salir del colegio, Astoria y Narcisa la abordaron y comenzaron a platicar con ella. Como buena serpiente, Lilly era desconfiada, sin embargo, al saber que eran la madre y la abuela de su príncipe enseguida les tomo confianza. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas conversando, Lilly era una chica inteligente y se dio cuenta de que esa conversación debía quedar entre ellas.

A Narcisa y a Astoria les agrado bastante y una vez que hubieron de examinarla, se dieron cuenta de que si bien la niña cumplía con todos los requisitos, también era cierto que era una Potter y que probablemente no aceptarían lo que le propondrían, por lo que astutamente, al terminar la conversación ambas mujeres se despidieron muy amablemente y le dijeron que era una pena que no pudiera estar en Slytherin, pues aun le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, lo cual era una lástima, ya que estaban seguras de que a sus padres no les haría la menor gracia que su hijita se relacionara con un Malfoy, motivo por el cual ellas no podrían enseñarla.

Ellas argumentaron que le podrían enseñar los comportamientos de una "sangre pura" y una Slytherin, (cosa que era verdad, tanto Narcisa como Astoria habían deseado tener una niña a la cual educar, enseñarse a vestirse, a comportarse, etiqueta, entre muchos otros detalles) pero era imposible.

En ese instante Lilly lo comprendió todo y con su mentecilla trabajando a tope sugirió que quizás ella podría inventar algunas clases extras o algún curso extra que le diera tiempo para pasar tiempo con ellas. Tanto a Narcisa como a Astoria les sorprendió su rapidez mental y una vez que le cuestionaron si estaba totalmente segura de su decisión y ella enfatizar en que si, ellas se ofrecieron a arreglar ese pequeño detalle, le darían una poción a dos de sus profesores les pondrían una maldición Imperius para que hicieran lo que se les ordenaba.

La orden consistía en algo muy simple, "Lilly seria elegida para un pequeño concurso de pintura, el cual se llevaría a cabo al finalizar el año escolar por lo cual debería quedarse tres horas y media más en el colegio mejorando su destreza, además de que, el colegio ofrecía una especie de medio internado, por lo que ella permanecería en el colegio hasta las 6:30 de la tarde en el, allí comería y tomaría sus clases especiales"

Las clases, si bien eran hasta cierto punto ciertas, las tomaría todas en la mansión Malfoy, en donde absolutamente nadie se atrevería rumorear sobre lo que se sucedería allí, sino hasta dos años después, en el primer curso que Lilly hiciera su arribo a Hogwarts.

Durante los siguientes dos años, Lilly y Scorpius se siguieron escribiendo, contándose todo cuanto pasaba por sus pequeñas cabecitas, sus alegrías, sus tristezas. De hecho, en esos dos años, Lilly recibía para navidad, sus cumpleaños y momentos importantes varias cajitas plateadas y algunas verde esmeralda de regalo. Nunca pudieron rastrear de quien era, y cada vez que le pedían una explicación acerca de ese misterioso regalo, ella siempre decía que era un regalo de su príncipe y su futura familia. Aunque a Harry nunca le agrado la idea de que su hija recibiera regalos de extraños, Ginny lo había convencido de que probablemente se tratara solamente de una travesura más de su hija. Pues ella bien podría pedirle a los elfos realizar las compras y luego auto enviárselas. Ya que, curiosamente siempre obtenía aquello que pedía.

También, hubo pequeños detalles en el cambio de Lilly, que no pasaron desapercibidos para su familia, su repentino deseo por formar parte de la comunidad mágica (cosa que alegro en demasía a toda la familia Weasley, pues no les agradaba el hecho de que la pequeña princesa se negara a desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas), así como su manera de arreglarse, su manera de vestir, su repentino odio por él quidditch, entre otros detalles, que aunque imperceptibles, la guiaban a ser la nueva princesa de las serpientes.

Otros detalles que no notaron, fue que a partir de aquella navidad, Lilly Potter se quedaba mas tiempo en su escuela muggle, (pero estaban tan contentos que todos lo atribuían al hecho de que quizás su Lily se despedía del mundo al que quería pertenecer) o como también, la pequeña se había vuelto un poco mas mandona dándole ordenes a los elfos (aunque solo Hermione Weasley se había dado cuenta de ello) o como fruncía el ceño cada vez que algo no le parecía o cuando no conseguía algo que deseaba. Simplemente se lo habían atribuido a sus desplantes de niña mimada.

Era extraño, pues las serpientes sabían de la existencia de la princesa, y esperaban su arribo, a la casa, esperaban ansiosos la reacción de cada uno de los involucrados en el proceso de ver, como la Potter Weasley rompía con el esquema familiar y no iba a Gryffindor.

Por su parte, a lo largo de esos dos años, Lilly trataba de comportarse como una autentica y digna representante de la casa de las serpientes, esperando romper así la tradición y deseando más que nada en el mundo estar al lado del que ya consideraba su príncipe.

Fue así, como dos años después, después de solo pequeños encuentros furtivos en la estación Kings Cross y algunos en la mansión Malfoy Scorpius y Lilly Luna Potter se volvían a encontrar en la estación y el solo la cuestionaba ¿Lista? Al tiempo que ella asentía y Astoria Greengrass (ahora Malfoy) y el resto de los Malfoy la saludaban cordial e imperceptiblemente.

Ese año, un fuerte rumor se expandía por toda la plataforma, alguien había roto el pacto de silencio que tenían y habían difundido la noticia de que la nueva princesa de Slytherin arribaba ese año a Hogwarts, puesto vacante desde hacía ya dos años, se rumoraba que la nueva princesa, que hacia su arribo a la estación y su entrada al Colegio había estado tomando clases de comportamiento, cultura y etiqueta nada más y nada menos que con las mismas Narcisa Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy. Pero, el rumor más fuerte que se corría, era que la nueva princesa iba a ser una sorpresa muy desagradable para algunos.

Lo que vino a confirmar la veracidad de tal rumor, fue el hecho de que por segunda vez, en esta generación, Draco, Astoria, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy arribaban a la estación despidiendo, como era costumbre en ellos, al que podría considerarse el nuevo miembro de su familia.

Todos los alumnos hacían su arribo a la estación, y en cada mirada analizaban a cada una de las chicas de nuevo ingreso, (o bueno, casi a todas), esperando descubrir quién sería la nueva princesa de Slytherin. Pues solo ellos, algunos miembros, un selecto grupo de las serpientes, sabían quién era ella, pero tenían prohibido siquiera saludarla en la estación. Para el resto del alumnado, era todo un misterio saber quién era ella.

Irónicamente, ninguna pequeña se movía con mayor soltura y elegancia que una pequeña de cabellos rojo obscuro, casi negros, con brillantes ojos verdes, arreglada con una hermosa y elegante túnica formada del más fino material y con el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño y unos rizos acentuados, aunque absolutamente nadie pareció percatarse de ese detalle, y quienes se dieron cuenta, ni por un segundo imaginaron que era ella a quien tanto buscaban…

Quizás, solamente quizás, si alguien hubiera sido un poco más minucioso en su observación, se habría dado cuenta de que las mujeres de la familia Malfoy llevaban una túnica con el mismo corte y tipo de tela, así como el mismo peinado que la pequeña Lilly, y quizás, solamente quizás, si hubieran sido aun mas detallistas, se hubieran dado cuenta de que **en el cuello de Lilly colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente enlazada con una M. parte del escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy…**

Por su parte, los Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, los Weasley no prestaban atención al rumor, pues ese año se incorporaría a su casa la más pequeña de la casa al colegio. Ese año, la que podría considerarse princesa de Gryffindor, por su carisma, también hacia arribo al colegio. Ese día, tanto Albus como James, esperaban con los brazos abiertos a su pequeña hermanita.

Ese año se encontraron nuevamente, los Potter y los Weasley derramando lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza, pues su princesa iniciaba una nueva vida. Iniciaba su formación como bruja, sin embargo, poco antes de subir a la estación Lilly, con su habitual sonrisa y, porque no decirlo altanería, le pregunto en un inocente gesto a sus padres, abuelos y tíos allí presentes:

-¿Me querrían aunque no fuera a Gryffindor? ¿Me querrían aunque fuera una serpiente, un águila o un tejón?

-Por supuesto princesa. –Respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono. Al tiempo que el resto de la familia asentía. Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra princesa.

En ese momento Lilly abordo el tren y se despidió de sus padres con cierto cargo de conciencia, pues no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia de que ella iba a ser una Slytherin, y aun más, la noticia de que no iba a ser cualquier Slytherin, sino **"LA PRINCESA"** de Slytherin.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTA IDEA ME HA RONDADO LA CABEZA POR DIAS, DE HECHO COMENCE A SOÑAR CON ELLO, IMAGINANDOME A LOS PERSONAJES EN LAS SITUACIONES, ASÍ QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIR LO QUE SOÑABA, NO LES GARANTIZO UN FIC LARGO, SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN MI PEQUEÑA IDEA, ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, IDEAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE SON MI FAVORITA.**

CREEN QUE MI LOCA IDEA MERECE UN REVIEW?

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	3. Conversaciones en el expreso, rumbo a Ho

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**CONVERSACIONES EN EL EXPRESO, RUMBO A HOGWARTS**

Una vez que abordaron el tren, Lilly había planeado dirigirse al compartimento en donde ya la esperaría Scorpius, aunque, aún iba dilucidando en si debía ir al compartimento que compartiría con sus hermanos, pues ellos ya le habían dicho que apartarían un compartimento para ir todos juntos. Sin embargo, su huida y su dilucidación fue detenida por su prima Rose, quien tenía un muy particular brillo en sus ojos cafés.

Al ver a su prima bendijo su suerte, cosa que más tarde lamentaría, por haberla sacado de la disyuntiva en la que iba. Estaba a punto de decirle que iba a buscar a los chicos, cuando Rose la interrumpió y le dijo:

-Qué bueno que te he encontrado antes de que llegaras, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? –Le pregunto Lily, muy sorprendida de que Rose la buscara a ella.

-Tengo algo que contarte –le respondió.

Lily comenzó a sudar frio, pues creyó que su prima había descubierto su pequeño secreto. No es que ella y Rose fueran las mejores amigas. Por supuesto que no. Por el contrario, si bien lo cierto era que se llevaban bien, también era cierto que ambas siempre habían competido siempre por ocupar el lugar de princesa en casa de sus abuelos. Podría decirse incluso que no hablaban más de lo necesario. Por ello la extrañeza y el miedo de la pequeña Lily.

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a Dominique o Victoire? –pregunto aún más extrañada Lily.

-Porque no creo que ellas lo entiendan. Además, Victoire ya ni siquiera estudia en este Colegio. ¿Me escucharas? –La cuestiono.

-Aja. Fue su respuesta.

Fue así como Rose la condujo a un vagón apartado. Lanzo un hechizo insonorizador y varios hechizos de protección y unos cuantos alohomoras.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose? Me estas asustando –Dijo Lily.

-No sucede nada malo Lily. Pero eres en la única en la que puedo confiar. Eres la única que no se molestara cuando le cuente mi secreto.

-¿Estás segura de que es a mí a quien se lo quieres contar? Volvió a cuestionar Lily.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Te escucho.

Rose tomo aire y le dijo. Tiene algo que ver con una conversación que escuche hace algunas noches en la madriguera.

A Lily le extraño mucho ese detalle, pues al igual que los padres de Rose, todos los Weasley se habían reunido en la casa de sus abuelos para pasar el verano juntos, sin embargo Lily no recordaba haber visto o escuchado a nadie ningún modo o comportamiento diferente y con su natural curiosidad, se preguntaba qué es lo que habría podido poner así a su prima Rose.

Hace unas noches, bueno, en realidad tardes -comenzó a relatar Rose, sin percatarse siquiera de las elucubraciones de Lily. Siguió su monologo. La familia Malfoy fue a visitar la casa de los abuelos.

A Lily realmente le sorprendió escuchar esa revelación, pues los Malfoy no le habían contado sobre tal encuentro, sin embargo no interrumpió a su prima y le permitió continuar, buscando alguna pista acerca del motivo que pudieron tener los Malfoy para ir a la madriguera.

Todo sucedió el día en la los chicos y tu se fueron al mundo muggle, el día en el que yo me sentí enferma.

-Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente –argumento Lily. Fue la el día en que nuestros padres permitieron que exploráramos el mundo muggle sin ellos. La noche, perdón, el día que nuestros padres nos permitieron ir a un parque de diversiones muggle sin su supervisión.

-Sí, ese día. El día que yo amanecí enferma. Repuso Rose.

Ese día, por la tarde, en la madriguera se aparecieron los Malfoy, no sé cuánto tiempo tendrían en la madriguera, pues estuve con fiebre la mayor parte del día, mientras mamá permaneció a mi lado cuidándome. Sin embargo, tengo la seguridad de que era media tarde, cuando me desperté, me sentía un poco mejor, y al no estar mi madre a mi lado, cosa que me extraño, decidí bajar.

Mientras bajaba, escuche ruidos, supuse que habían vuelto, así que decidí darme prisa, y comencé a bajar más rápido los escalones. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlos, escuche algunos gritos y como el tío Charlie, el tío Bill y el tío Percy decían que debían escucharlos. Mientras que nuestros padres argumentaban no tener absolutamente nada que escuchar.

Me quede estática, que era lo que sucedía, con quien discutían tan acaloradamente todos, -me pregunte.

No pude contener mi curiosidad, por lo que, avance con sumo cuidado y fue entonces cuando los vi. Eran Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Por suerte, ellos no me escucharon y pude bajar y acercarme. Por supuesto, antes de hacerlo y temiendo que me descubrieran, me coloque un hechizo desilusionador para que no me vieran.

-Es muy razonable, Potter. –Decía el señor Draco. Solo piénsalo. Esta unión beneficiaría a todos en su familia y en la mía.

-¡Estas completamente loco, Malfoy! –Decía mi padre.

Tanto el tío George como el tío Fred apoyaban a mi padre.

Hasta el momento no entendía ni media palabra. Fue entonces cuando el abuelo hablo.

-Señores Malfoy –Dijo el abuelo en un tono incluso solemne. ¿Me están pidiendo que, les entregue a una de mis nietas como medio para "firmar un tratado de paz" y para asegurar una siguiente generación de paz y de apoyo mutuo entre nuestras familias?

-No, no es así. Le estamos proponiendo un matrimonio. –Respondió Draco Malfoy. Estamos seguros de que ese matrimonio limaría viejas asperezas y rencillas entre nuestras familias y que, ustedes por supuesto, se acercarían al círculo social más importante, omitiendo el hecho, claro está, de que dicha unión sería la más comentada. Además, si lo piensa, seria la unión de la fama y la fortuna, no les estamos pidiendo absolutamente nada malo.

-Nada malo Malfoy, estallo papá. ¿Tú crees que entregaríamos a una de nuestras princesas a uno de ustedes?

-Yo no lo llamaría entrega Weasley. –Dijo el señor Draco. Lo llamaría trato, además, no forzaremos absolutamente a nadie a dicha unión. Será solo si ella acepta. En caso de que no aceptara, será como si jamás hubiésemos tenido esta conversación.

Lily se encontraba absolutamente pálida, llena de rabia y celos, emociones que había camuflajeado muy bien con una voz carente de emoción pregunto:

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres tú a quien ellos elegirían, Rose?

Pues, comenzó titubeante Rose. Ellos dijeron que Scorpius sería quien elegiría, y debido a que nos conoce casi a todas, y siendo yo, la princesa de Gryffindor, lo más lógico es que me elija a mí, además a mí me gusta y obviamente no me negaría a casarme con él. Además, hemos conversado algunas veces y estoy segura de que tenemos cosas en común. –Soltó Rose con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

Lily quiso reír de las estúpidas ideas de su prima. Si ella quisiera, y siguiendo su argumento, ella le robaría el puesto de princesa en Gryffindor. Tomo un poco de aire ya que, ella estaba totalmente segura de que a quien Scorpius elegiría seria a ella, claro que omitió ese pequeño detalle y lo redirigió hacia otra persona.

-Aún están Dominique y Victoire, además de Roxanne, Vivian, Molly, Lucy, Anastasia y Sophie, e inclusive yo. Aunque puede que tengas razón y que yo no sea una rival, pero ellas podrían serlo, solo piénsalo. –Dijo intentando sembrar la duda en Rose.

-Sí, respondió Rose, sé que aun están ellas, sin embargo aun no termino de contarte lo que escuche. Draco Malfoy dijo que debía ser alguien que tuviera absolutamente todas las características más sobresalientes de un Weasley, por lo que, tanto Dominique como Victoire y Sophie, y aun cuando cambiaran de opinión y lo único que importara fuera el apellido, Sophie va al internado de las brujas de Salem, en Estados Unidos, y no creo que quiera regresar a Londres, a estudiar a Hogwarts, solo para conocer a Malfoy, por lo que, quedan descartadas, en cuanto a Roxanne, tiene a su novio y tengo entendido que a Vivian tiene planes de ir a Italia a terminar sus estudios y no piensa casarse hasta que no encuentre a su alma gemela, Anastasia, su hermana tampoco es pelirroja. En cuanto a Molly y Lucy, se que ellas por nada del mundo aceptarían casarse con un Malfoy, ellas no soportan su altivez, por lo que, aun si las eligiera a ellas, estoy segura de que lo rechazarían, al igual que tu primita, estoy completamente segura de que la hija del niño que vivió no aceptaría ser la esposa de un Malfoy; además, claro está que tu eres una Weasley solo de segundo apellido; mientras que yo, estaré encantada de ser la nueva señora Malfoy, y además, por lo que entendí, cumplo con todos los requisitos. Solo piénsalo Lily, viajes, una gran casa, vestidos, fiestas, siguió divagando.

A este punto, Lily ya se encontraba total y completamente furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que Rose estuviera tan equivocada y acertada a la vez respecto a ella? ¿Cómo era posible que rechazara la idea de que ella pudiera ser la señora Malfoy basándose en el hecho de que ella tenía el apellido Weasley como materno? Si bien era cierto de que ella era la hija del niño que vivió, y en apariencia, no se conocían Scorpius y ella, ¿Cómo era posible que Rose, la misma que "le había contado su secreto" sabiendo que a ella no le importaba la diferencia de sangres, le dijera que ella jamás aceptaría ser la señora Malfoy por un motivo tan absurdo como ese? En verdad no entendía a su prima. No comprendía cómo podía ser tan inteligente en algunos detalles y pasar por alto otros. Le era casi imposible dominar su carácter, por lo que en una vía de escape lanzo:

-¿Tú crees que ser la señora Malfoy es solo lucir vestidos lindos y viajar? –Te equivocas. Hay tanto que saber, si bien es cierto, no te puedo decir absolutamente nada sobre cultura, existen además maneras de cómo tratar a la gente, como vestirse, como comportarse, como organizar una cena, como ser una buena anfitriona –al percatarse que comenzaba a hablar de mas dijo: Tu madre es la presidenta del P. E. D. D. O. Por mucho que Lucius Malfoy haya dicho que respetaría la decisión de su nieto, ¿crees que permitiría que te eligiera? En todo caso, preferiría argumentar que la propuesta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y seria como si jamás la hubiesen tenido.

Rose no salía de su asombro. Sin embargo, se levanto del compartimento hecha una furia, azotando la puerta y diciendo: ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Me envidiaras cuando sea la nueva señora Malfoy!

Tragándose su orgullo, Lily la siguió y le dijo con una dulce voz:

-Perdóname Rose, no lo dije para que te molestaras. Por el contrario, estoy totalmente de tu parte, solo quería hacerte ver todas las complicaciones. Por favor, ¿Podrías terminar de contarme que más escuchaste?, quizás te pueda ayudar. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que en nuestra casa permitirían tal evento?

Por un momento, Rose pensó en que quizás su prima tenía razón y volvió al compartimento. Una vez que termino de volver a asegurar el compartimento le dijo a Lily.

Si, tienes razón, te contare el resto, después de todo, necesito a alguien con quien desahogarme. Entonces, comenzó a relatar nuevamente:

Justo cuando la discusión estaba en su punto más fuerte, entraron todas las mujeres. Fue entonces cuando, haciendo gala de su dominio, aseguraron que ellos tenían razón. Que debían escucharlos, sin embargo, en el momento en el que aceptaron, pidieron ver a todas las chicas Weasley, pero la abuela argumento que no había nadie en casa, que todas habían salido, por lo cual era difícil de decidir y que, además, no habían aceptado su propuesta, solamente la estaban considerando; y que además, tal acuerdo se realizaría solamente si la elegida estaba de acuerdo.

En ese instante, justo cuando el Señor Malfoy comenzaba a enfadarse, sin embargo, un elfo domestico se apareció y dijo unas palabras que no entendí muy bien, motivo por el cual el enfado de él disminuyo: _"LA AMA SE ENCUENTRA JUNTO AL AMO"_

En ese instante, mamá se giro y como el hechizo comenzaba a desvanecerse, subí a la habitación, por lo que no supe nada más.

Por suerte, para Lily, Rose no había entendido el argumento, ya que si habían tardado en volver al mundo mágico, fue porque ella había argumentado que había encontrado a unas amigas del colegio con sus padres y que la habían invitado a pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos, por ello se había desaparecido, y si todo encajaba, la ama era ella, pues todo había sido una farsa para pasar la tarde con Scorpius, Narcisa y Astoria. Ahora comprendía porque no habían asistido los señores Malfoy.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily salió del compartimento, así que sus padres ya sabían que un Malfoy pretendía casarse con una Weasley y habían aceptado. Eso disminuyo un poco sus nervios. Al llegar a Hogwarts comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

Al final, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupa, pues sabía que a su prima le dolería enterarse que era a ella a quienes los Malfoy se referían. Era egoísta de su parte, sin embargo también creyó que no había sacrificado parte de sus gustos y de su tiempo, del dedicado a su familia, como para que ahora Scor decidiera elegir a su prima.

Sin embargo, su paz mental duro muy poco. Había decidido dirigirse al vagón en el que se encontraba Scorpius, para ultimar los detalles de la llegada, cuando uno de sus hermanos la intercepto y le dijo: Princesa, tenemos que hablar.

Al ver la seriedad de su hermano James, Lily lo siguió al compartimento. En cuanto se sentó, todos los hombres Weasley la cuestionaron acerca de donde se encontraba, a lo cual ella respondió que había estado explorando cada rincón del expreso y que por ello se había demorado. Una vez que se disculpo, y viendo que todos los hombre Weasley y Lorcan Scamander se encontraban allí, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto algo temerosa.

-Veras Lily, comenzó a explicar su hermano Albus, quien de todos los Weasley era el más sensato, lo que sucede es que tenemos algo que contarte… Albus comenzó a relatar lo mismo que anteriormente le había dicho Rose, solo que, a diferencia de Rose, ellos le dieron un dato importante: La familia había aceptado el trato, y tal y como Rose había dicho, todos creían que ella era la elegida, sin embargo, previendo cualquier eventualidad, Lorcan Scamander, se encontraba allí para presentarse como su flamante novio.

Como si no hubiese notado su cara de disgusto, su hermano Albus continuo con la explicación, lo que sucedería es que Lorcan diría que habían sido novios durante el último mes, pero que habían tenido miedo de confesar su relación a sus padres, pues sabían que los consideraban demasiado pequeños. Le explico además, que todos en la familia ya estaban al tanto de tal situación y que habían sido ellos los que habían sugerido tal cosa. Le explicaron además de que Luna Scamander Lovegood y Rolf Scamander también estaban al tanto de la situación y se habían mostrado más que dispuestos a ayudarlos. Aún más, Lyssander, la melliza de Lorcan también haría parte del plan, al ser la única persona que supuestamente conocía tal relación y ser quien los había apoyado todo ese tiempo.

Según le dijo Albus, tanto Dominique como Victoire así y Roxanne conocían tal situación. Incluso Rose lo sabían. Tanto Molly como Lucy se habían negado a hablar de ello, ellas habían dicho no estar nada dispuestas a casarse con un Malfoy. En tanto a Sophie, Lander, el hermano de Lorcan también actuaria el papel de flamante novio. Pues todos en la familia ya habían comenzado a tomar conciencia de "tal unión" y habían llegado a la conclusión, de que si alguien se iba a casar con su príncipe era ella: su _"adorada prima Rose"_, y no solo eso, sino que todos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese absurdo disparate.

Lily no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de terror y de disgusto, por lo que, dando un portazo al compartimento salió hecha una furia rumbo al compartimento en donde se encontraba Scorpius para explicarle el absurdo plan.

En cuanto los guaruras la vieron llegar, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía o la había visto llegar hasta allí, le permitieron pasar al compartimento en donde ya la esperaba Scorpius.

Una vez allí, cuando se hubo calmado, Lilly le explico a Scor el absurdo plan de su familia, así como también le reclamo el hecho de que no le hubiesen mencionado absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido hacía varios días.

Scorpius se disculpo con ella por no haberle dicho absolutamente nada, sin embargo también le explico que no sabía absolutamente nada de aquello.

En un principio, procurando disminuir su enfado, le aseguro que no sabía en qué momento, Rose Weasley se había hecho ilusiones con él. Le aseguro, que si bien era cierto que habían coincidido algunas veces en la biblioteca, y la saludaba, no era motivo suficiente como para que ella creyese que el tenia algún otro interés por ella.

Argumento no saber qué era lo que ella había visto para haber creído tal cosa. Así como también le aseguro no haber dado pie para que Rose realizara tales especulaciones. Una cosa era dirigirle un saludo amable y cordial, y otra muy diferente tener una relación más cercana.

Lily aun se mostraba sumamente enfadada, por lo cual decidió cambiar de táctica.

Para tranquilizarla, Scorpius comenzó a charlar con ella sobre lo sucedido en los últimos dos años y como es que jamás, su familia había descubierto que tenía su propio elfo domestico, o como se escapaba algunas veces para pasar un rato en la mansión, o de cómo habían pasado aquella temporada juntos, cuando supuestamente había ganado el tan famoso concurso de pintura y una supuesta profesora fue quien debía acompañarla a Escocia y a Paris para el concurso Internacional. Sonrieron al recordar como pasaron juntos esas vacaciones y los malabares que tuvieron que hacer para que sus padres no descubrieran que estaba con los Malfoy.

Pero lo que más la tranquilizo, fue como es que, incluso esa misma mañana había llegado a la mansión a las 6:30 de la mañana, para que las propias señoras Malfoy Narcisa y Astoria y unos cuantos elfos domésticos le ayudaran a arreglarse. Le alegro recordar cómo es que incluso la túnica que llevaba puesta, había sido un regalo de ellas y como es que Lucius y Draco le habían colocado la cadena que traía al cuello. Parte del escudo de armas de los Malfoy.

En ese instante, interrumpiendo su conversación, llego una lechuza con una carta para Lily. Era de Narcisa y decía:

_**Querida Lily:**_

_**Esperamos ansiosamente la noticia de que has quedado en Slytherin.**_

_**En cuanto tengas la aceptación, por favor escríbenos. **_

_**Tanto Lucius como Draco han hecho ya los arreglos pertinentes para que tu familia acepte su unión.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**N.M.**_

_**Pd. Pídele a mi nieto que te cuide y no te pongas nerviosa linda. Recuerda la actitud a tomar cuando pronuncien tu nombre y te dirijas al sombrero seleccionador. Recuerda que eres una princesa. La nueva princesa de Slytherin. Galatea y Margaret estarán a tu lado en todo momento para asesorarte sobre cualquier duda. Aunque quizás no sea necesario que nos envíes la lechuza, ya que les tenemos una sorpresa, en realidad dos. La única pista que puedo darles es que hagan todo conforme al plan dentro del castillo. Si tienes alguna duda sobre cómo actuar, solamente levanta la barbilla y dirígete con seguridad y autoridad ante todos. Demuéstrales que nadie está sobre ti. Demuéstrales que eres superior a cualquiera de ellos.**_

Aunque Lily sabía que su familia ya había aceptado tal unión, también sabía que la elegida no era ella por lo que tendrían que enfrentar un sinfín de problemas.

Siguieron conversando en el compartimento, hasta que su elfo domestico personal (uno de sus regalos) había llegado allí para ayudarse a arreglarse nuevamente, pues el arribo a Hogwarts estaba próximo.

Una vez que el elfo termino de arreglarla, Lilly volvió a sentarse al lado de Scorpius, quien la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-¿Lista princesa? Recuerdas todo lo que debe realizarse, una vez que el sombrero diga la casa a la que has sido seleccionada. ¿Recuerdas hacia donde y como debes dirigirte? ¿Sabes que en ese instante yo me levantare y tendera mi mano hacia ti? ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes que esa será la señal para que todos sepan quién eres?

Ella simplemente asintió.

Una vez que los escoltas les aseguraron que no había nadie en el vagón cercano, Lilly

Antes de salir Lily le dijo:

Por cierto Scor, yo tampoco le he dado pie a Lorcan para que crea que yo quiero tener algo que ver con él. En todo caso, es él quien se ha ilusionado vanamente conmigo. Te quiero. Confía en mí, tal y como yo confió en ti.

Se dirigió al compartimento que había visto que aun permanecía vacío. Scorpius decidió seguirla, aunque claro, a una prudente distancia, cosa que le alegro, pues con desagrado vio como Rose Weasley le dedicaba una boba sonrisa y sus mejillas se arrebolaban.

Había sido educado para ser un caballero, sin embargo, decidió que por esta vez, la caballerosidad podría irse al drenaje y simplemente la ignoro, paso a su lado como si no la hubiese visto siquiera, procurando no perder de vista a su verdadero objetivo.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, y al verla sola, decidió "secuestrarla" de alguna manera, y aparto un carruaje, en la que solo irían ella, Galatea Nott Greengrass, su prima y Violeta Zabini Parkinson, su mejor amiga.

Valía la pena el mantenerla alejada de todo y de todos por un rato más. Valía la pena el esfuerzo de evitarle un poco más de estrés a su pequeña princesa.

Fiel a su costumbre, Hagrid los guio hasta el castillo, donde la vieja Directora, La ex-profesora Minerva McGonagall los esperaba.

Por extraño que pareciese. La directora no había perdido la costumbre de ser ella quien les colocaba el sombrero, por lo que, una vez que los alineo, les dirigió un pequeño discurso en el que les explico que este año no habría necesidad de enviarles una lechuza a sus padres, para informarles la casa en la que habían sido seleccionados. Les explico que toda información pertinente, se les daría una vez que estuvieran colocados en su nueva casa.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO HAYA ACLARADO UN POCO SUS DUDAS.**

**NO CREAN QUE ROSE ES MALA. NO. NO ES ESO. LO QUE SUCEDE SIMPLEMENTE ES QUE ELLA SE ILUSIONO CON SCORPIUS, TAMPOCO ES QUE HAYA QUERIDO SER GROSERA CON LILY, PERO PREGUNTENSE USTEDES MISMAS, ¿CÓMO REACCIONARIAN ANTE EL PLANTEAMIENTO QUE HIZO LILY? PROBABLEMETNE IGUAL, PORQUE SEAMOS HONESTAS, A NADIE NOS AGRADA QUE NOS QUITEN UNA ILUSION. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Por cierto, notaron la aparición de nuevos personajes. Sip. Ya saben, no estuve muy de acuerdo en que Rowling haya matado a uno de los gemelos, por lo que pues simple y llanamente lo reviví para la historia. Por eso revivi a Fred Weasley por cierto sus hijas son Anastasia y Vivian y de Margueritte. Deje a George con Angelina. En cuanto a Charlie, pues tampoco me gusto que no se casara por lo que su esposa es alguien que conoció en Rumania, donde estudiaba a los Dragones. Su nombre es Lillian Yazmin, fue una antigua princesa, y se conocieron por casualidad. Por cierto, su hijita será Sophie Yasmine, que significa Sabiduria y Aroma de flor. Amo ese nombre y jugara al igual que Victoire un papel importante en la relación de Scor y Lilly.

Por cierto, en cuanto a la hija de Nott y Daphne, se me hace una muchachita por demás bonita e inteligente; por lo que el nombre de Galatea salió cuando estaba viendo la caricatura Winx, y pues así me imagine que sería la peque si fuera su hija. En cuanto a Violeta Zabini, supongo que solo es que me gusta mucho el nombre. Era ese o Margaret. ¿Qué opinan?

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**RESPONDIENDO A ALGUNOS DE SUS CUESTIONAMIENTOS, EL DÍA DE ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA LO DEJARE A SU CRITERIO. ¿PREFIEREN QUE ACTUALICE EL SABADO O EL DOMINGO?**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	4. El sombrero seleccionador: Slytherin

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR: SLYTHERIN**

Scorpius me tomo de la mano al salir del expreso. Estaba tan enfadada y molesta que no quería tener cerca a mis hermanos, primos ni demás familia. Nadie se dio cuenta de que me había ido con él. En un principio me sorprendió, pues había tardado en bajar tratando de esquivar a toda mi familia que me buscaba incesantemente.

Le dedique una sonrisa a Scorpius por haberme salvado de mis familiares, pues no quería contestarles de mala forma. No quería herir aún más sus sentimientos. Ya me imaginaba la reacción que tendrían en cuanto me vieran ir hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Intente soltar mi mano de la de Scorpius, pues ya había escuchado al guardabosque llamarnos a los de primer año. Sin embargo, Scor me detuvo y me dijo que lo siguiera que me tenía una sorpresa. Intente decirle que tenía que seguir las ordenes que nos estaban dando; sin embargo el me dijo que ya lo sabía, agregue que además aun tenía que buscar a Galatea y a Violeta, las cuales habían desaparecido. Scorpius me dijo que eso era parte de la sorpresa, por lo que no desconfié de él y lo seguí. Una vez que hice esto, me percate de que tenía un carruaje, en realidad dos reservados. En uno iba él con nuestros conocidos; en el otro carruaje, el que yo aborde ya se encontraban Violeta y Galatea. Ambos carruajes tomaron diferentes rumbos, pero sabía que ambos nos llevarían a Hogwarts.

Mientras íbamos en el carruaje, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Galatea, quien había resultado ser igual de perceptiva que su padre me dijo algunas palabras para que me tranquilizara. Me pregunto qué si acaso la colocación en mi nueva casa me ponía más nerviosa que aquella vez que me presentaban a los más importantes ministros, claro está, que ellos sabían que debían guardar nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie en mi familia debía saber que yo convivía tan familiarmente con los Malfoy. Me recordó aquel verano que pasamos en Francia, en el cual se estaba ofreciendo una cena en la embajada del ministerio, cena en la cual coincidiríamos con mis padres.

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba comenzamos a recordar toda la odisea que fue el que mis padres no descubrieran que estaba allí. En un inicio, me lleve una gran sorpresa, pues nos encontramos con el tío Charley, y su esposa la princesa Yasmíne, así como mi prima Sophie. Cuando les explicamos la situación, el tío Charley, siendo tan racional lo comprendió y prometió guardar el secreto. Así que a partir de aquella vez, mi prima Sophie también se había convertido en una confidente para mí. En condición, para poder apoyarnos en nuestra descabellada idea, mi tío me hizo prometerle que si algo salía mal o si es que ellos me hicieran daño, se lo contaría inmediatamente y ellos me apoyarían.

Recordé con una amplia sonrisa y con unas cuantas rayas menos de nerviosismo, como mis padres habían llegado a la reunión con cierto apuro y cómo fue que a más de un miembro pusieron en un aprieto. Por suerte a nadie se le escapo una palabra de mi estancia en el lugar. De hecho, algunos representaron tan bien su papel haciendo las correspondientes preguntas acerca de cómo me encontraba, cuanto había crecido y si es que pronto me llevarían a esas reuniones, decían que pronto me convertiría en una linda señorita a la cual no le faltarían pretendientes.

Mi padre aseguraba, en aquella época que yo no pensaba unirme al mundo mágico, que probablemente me quedaría a estudiar en el mundo muggle. Recuerdo que incluso hubo a quien se atraganto con su fire whiskey, pues yo estaba justamente en esa reunión intentando con mucho tino esquivarlos. Recordamos el hecho de que casi me pillan, de no ser precisamente por ellas, por Violeta y Galatea e incluso Sophie, quienes en todo momento me cubrieron las espaldas. Seguimos hablando de lo acontecido en esa reunión y recordamos, como es que a partir de aquella noche nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas e inseparables.

Estaba completamente relajada. No había nada que pudiera hacerme sentir mal. Durante el trayecto también recordé que pronto seria mi presentación en sociedad. En cuanto mis padres aceptaran el matrimonio de Scorpius y el mío (aún no creía que eso fuera importante) sin embargo Narcissa y Astoria ya me habían hablado de tal suceso y por tanto lo aceptaba. Sin duda ese acto seria una fiesta memorable que todo el mundo mágico recordaría. Después de todo hacia ya más de 15 años que no se daba una recepción en ese lugar por algún motivo similar y por tanto nos esmeraríamos en esa fiesta.

En cuanto arribamos a Hogwarts mis nervios volvieron. Sin embargo, recordé las palabras escritas en la carta de Narcissa acerca de cómo comportarme y sobre cómo dirigirme hacia los demás en ese instante, tuve la seguridad de que no en vano me había estado preparando para este acto durante los últimos dos años.

_**Flashback**_

_**Recuerda que eres una princesa.**_

_**Si tienes alguna duda sobre cómo actuar, solamente levanta la barbilla y dirígete con seguridad y autoridad ante todos. Demuéstrales que nadie está sobre ti. Demuéstrales que eres superior a cualquiera de ellos.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Yo estaba preparada para esto. Había nacido para ser la princesa de Slytherin y lo lograría. Nada me haría desistir de mi objetivo. Y de paso le enseñaría a mi "querida prima Rose" como es que debe comportarse una princesa. Le recordaría que para ser princesa no basta solo ser bonita y tener gente idolatrándote a tu alrededor. Le daría una lección acerca de buenos modales, etiqueta y miles de detalles más. _**Le enseñaría incluso, que si pretendía ser la futura señora Malfoy no se trataba solo de ordenar. Había que saber hacerlo.**_

Baje del carruaje, procurando tener toda la atención en mi persona. Sin embargo, un repentino sentimiento de culpa me embargo, por lo que, por un momento me olvide de lo aprendido y me dirigí hacia los carruajes en los que ya arribaban mis hermanos y les dedique una sonrisa sincera y les dije cuanto los quería. Ellos me correspondieron con una de sus enormes sonrisas y me dijeron que me reservarían un buen lugar en la mesa. Justo al centro, en donde todos podrían observarme, en donde todos se darían cuenta que había llegado a completar "el cuadro familiar".

En mi garganta se quedaron atoradas miles de palabras. Por un momento quise decirles la verdad, mas sabía que no debía. Mi deber y responsabilidad era permitir que todo siguiera su curso. Era algo que ya había decidido y no permitiría que nadie me robara la ilusión que había estado alimentando durante los dos últimos años. Después de dejarlos, tuve la certeza de que este momento, quizás era el ultimo que tendríamos de paz en un largo periodo.

Scorpius llego al carruaje. Me abrazo nuevamente y me dio ánimos diciéndome: "Tu puedes princesa, te estaré esperando"

Eso me insuflo el valor que me hacía falta. El guardabosque llego y nos dijo que debíamos formarnos. Ya tenía una lista previamente acomodada, sin embargo no nos acomodo por orden alfabético, por el contrario, nos alineo en filas de cuatro personas y nos pidió avanzar hacia el castillo.

A mi lado, se encontraban Alice Longhbottom, según recordaba ella era hija del jefe de casa "Gryffindor", se acercaron a mí, también y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo Lysander y Lander "mi flamante novio y su hermana", todos creían que iríamos juntos a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, respectivamente.

Les dedique una sonrisa de disculpa a Violeta y a Galatea. Con un ligero movimiento de labios me disculpe por no ir con ellas, sin embargo era algo que no había podido evitar. Sin embargo, con ese similar movimiento de labios les asegure que encontraríamos la manera de estar juntas antes de que el sombrero seleccionador nos colocara en nuestra casa. Después de todo, durante esos años, habíamos planeado estar tomadas de las manos, esperando escuchar nuestro nombre para dirigirnos al sombrero seleccionador y escuchar y felicitarnos mutuamente por nuestra aceptación en Slytherin, y esa, por supuesto, era una promesa que no pensábamos romper.

Durante el trayecto, sentí que a lo lejos alguien ya se encargaba de vigilarme en las sombras. Era como si me estuviera cuidando las espaldas, por el aura que sentí no creí que fuese algo malo, más sin embargo no le di importancia, pues era un aura que conocía perfectamente; creí que eso era solamente producto de mi imaginación ya que, era imposible que Sophie estuviera aquí, en Hogwarts, pues sus clases también comenzaban el día de hoy en su internado en Salem; y tal y como había dicho Rose, ella no volaría a estudiar a Inglaterra para estudiar y "competir" por un matrimonio que, de cualquier manera ella sabia imposible. Aunque seria increíble que ella se encontrara aquí, pues así el cuarteto estaría completo. Aunque Sophie fuese un año mayor que nosotros.

Puse atención a la conversación que había a mi alrededor, todos estaban emocionadísimos argumentando como la copa de este año estaría en sus respectivas casas, por lo menos en la que creían que iban a ser asignados. Lorcan y Lysander decía que era un verdadero lio, pues ya que ellos estaban seguros de que irían a Ravenclaw y se sentirían mal, por arrebatarle la copa a Gryffindor, casa en la que aseguraban estaríamos Alice y yo.

Cada tanto, me aseguraba de asentir para que creyeran que realmente estaba prestando la debida atención a su conversación, sin embargo, lo que ellos hablaban no me ayudaba a calmarme en lo más mínimo, por el contrario me estaban haciendo sentir pésimo, por el hecho de que yo iba a traicionar años de tradición familiar. Una cosa es que aceptaran que tanto como Dominique como Victoire fueran seleccionadas en Ravenclaw, otra muy diferente seria aceptar que yo fuera a Slytherin. Por lo menos Sophie se había librado de este embrollo y no tendría que ver la cara de todos cuando fuera a esa casa. En cuanto entramos al castillo me quede maravillada con lo que vi. Nada me había preparado para la majestuosidad del castillo. Ni siquiera haber pasado varios veranos en la mansión Malfoy.

El castillo estaba decorado mágicamente. De entrada, el portón principal me recordó al viejo arte de creación muggle llamado barroco, combinado perfectamente con el churrigueresco. Tenía esculpidos rostros que parecían querubines y algunos otros simbolismos que identifique como runas antiguas. Aun no me perfeccionaba en la materia, por lo cual, no fui capaz de comprender lo que decían.

Mi impresión inicial, dio paso a una mayor, ya antes había leído parte del libro de "La Historia Mágica de Hogwarts" (regalo de mi tía Hermione), pero aun así no deje de maravillarme y de sorprenderme. Era increíble como había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaría jamás.

A pesar de que, según lo que había leído, muchas partes durante su reconstrucción, después de la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado habían sido cambiadas, el comedor no había sido una de ellas. Aun conservaba toda esa magia y su gran esplendor.

Estaba adornado por un cielo que parecía una noche eterna. Las velas que lo aluzaban, hacían parte de la escenografía que daban la impresión, (pese a estar flotando en el aire) de ser las estrellas que lo aluzaban.

Por el resto, no había cambiado mucho, había cuatro mesas enormes, extendidas en forma vertical en el centro del comedor. Cada mesa, contaba con sus estandartes y sus colores. Al extremo izquierdo, se encontraba Gryffindor y sus llamativos colores Rojo y dorados resguardados por un león. A su lado, se encontraba la mesa de las analíticas águilas, los con sus colores azules vistosos.

Del extremo derecho, por el contrario, se encontraban los Slytherins, las astutas serpientes, con su porte, todos gallardos, luciendo sus estandartes los colores verde y plata. Me sentí orgullosa. Pronto, yo misma haría parte de esa casa y luciría con la altivez y el porte necesario sus colores. A su lado, se encontraban quizás, y en ese momento entendí, los miedosos y amistosos Hufflepuffs. Después de todo ¿Quién no se intimidaría ante todo el poder y autoridad que desplegábamos las serpientes?

Conforme fuimos avanzando seguí sorprendiéndome, sin embargo, por orden del guardabosque nos detuvimos, el nos indico como se realizaría la ceremonia de selección. Sabía que ese era mi momento. En cuanto nos detuvimos, justo al centro de la mesa gire mi cabeza de lado izquierdo, a la mesa de Gryffindor, vi con pesar como mis hermanos me dedicaban una sonrisa. Después, gire a mi derecha y vi como con un leve gesto Scorpius me decía que todo estaría bien. Tome mi lugar en la formación esperando que todo diera inicio. La directora, la ex profesora y más reciente directora del Colegio Minerva McGonagall se dirigió a todos los alumnos presentes antes de dar inicio la selección. Me sorprendí un poco, pues a decir de lo que me habían comentado mis hermanos y Scorpius, la vieja directora daba la bienvenida a todos los alumnos hasta que ya todos estaban colocados en sus mesas y casas respectivas. Sus palabras me dejaron con mayores nervios aún. Pues dijo todo y a la vez no dijo absolutamente nada:

_Este año, no habría necesidad de enviarles una lechuza a sus padres, para informarles la casa en la que habían sido seleccionados. Les explicare toda información pertinente, una vez que estén colocados en su nueva casa._

Dicho esto dio inicio la ceremonia de selección.

La directora, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a dictar los nombres. Era una lista que iba en estricto orden alfabético, y comenzó a hablar.

Aberdryn Lucian: Hufflepuff; Bulstrode Cyodore: Ravenclaw; Cullen Renesmee (Lo lamento no pude resistirme) Slytherin; Darcy Emma (Este nombre me lo inspire en el personaje de Isabel Bennett. ¿No creen que Emma Watson quedaría excelente en ese papel?) Gryffindor.

Y así siguieron pasando varios nombres hasta que llegaron al de Alice Longhbottom, quien efectivamente quedo dentro de Gryffindor. Siguió la lista de nombres a los que no se les daba mayor importancia acerca de sus respectivas casas.

Algunos como Galatea Nott ya se veían venir que esa sería su casa. Sin embargo, de lo que nadie se percato fue del apoyo y de la sonrisa que se daban las tres chicas que aun permanecían de la mano.

En cuanto la profesora McGonagall menciono el nombre de Lily Luna Potter, ella, con su seguridad y aplomo y con las palabras en mente que ya le había dedicado Narcissa subió al banquillo. Al estar allí, el sombrero seleccionador observo detalladamente sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo que leía de ella cuando Lily, recordando lo que alguna vez le había dicho su padre acerca del favor que le pidió al sombrero, ella también se lo pidió. ¿O se lo ordeno? Había momentos en los que ella misma ni siquiera diferenciaba que, en la forma en la que pedía las cosas, o más bien exigía, daba una orden.

Lily le prohibió hablar sobre lo que veía en su cabeza y solamente le dijo: Si quieres terminar la selección en paz, déjame hasta el último. Dile a McGonagall que prefieres dictar mi casa hasta el final. Justifícate diciendo que soy la última Weasley a la que seleccionaras para una casa, por lo que quieres dejarme para el último. El sombrero, viendo el fiero carácter solo le contesto.

-Ya sabes a que casa iras, al igual que yo, sin embargo, quiero decirla al final, justo cuando ya no exista otra Weasley a la cual seleccionar por lo cual diré mi veredicto al final. Vuelve a tu lugar. Quiero tener la seguridad de que esa casa es la elección correcta para ti.

Obedeciendo, Lily bajo y se enfilo nuevamente a donde se encontraban los alumnos que aún no habían sido seleccionados.

A todos los presentes les sorprendió la respuesta del sombrero seleccionador, jamás había hecho algo parecido, sin embargo, la Directora creyó que el sombrero seleccionador debía tener una muy buena razón para hacer tal deferencia. Era vieja y sabía que algo sucedía, o que algo se avecinaba. No por nada tenía una orden del ministerio de…

Interrumpió el hilar de sus pensamientos y siguió llamando a los demás miembros. Al llegar a la letra S pronuncio:

Scamander Lorcan: Ravenclaw; Scamander Lysander: Ravenclaw. Siguió así durante varios minutos llego hasta Vulturi Alec (Igual, lo lamento) (A las que les guste crepúsculo imagínense a Alec asistiendo al colegio.) Slytherin; Watson Lillian: Gryffindor.

Llegaba casi el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad. En cuanto la directora llamo a su primo Weasley Granger Hugo y ser este colocado en Gryffindor y Zabbini Parkinson Violeta en Slytherin vino el momento de la verdad.

En la mesa de Gryffindor ya celebraban el ingreso de su último nuevo miembro. Mientras que, en la mesa de las serpientes todos se preguntaban si eso era posible.

Poco antes de iniciar la selección, se les había indicado a los miembros de Slytherin como reconocerían a la nueva princesa. De ante mano estaban advertidos acerca de hacer algún comentario, se les confirmo el rumor que ya deambulaba en el andén 9 y ¾, acerca de que la princesa arribaba a Hogwarts ese año así como también se les confirmo el hecho de que las propias Señoras Malfoy tenían años preparándola para asumir su lugar. Se les pidió también, informar a los nuevos miembros de la casa acerca de tal hecho. Todos, absolutamente todos deberían respetar a la nueva princesa. Si alguien osaba hacer un comentario mal intencionado pagaría muy cara su osadía. Nadie menospreciaba a la que ya se consideraba un miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Justo cuando Violeta llego a sentarse al lado de Scorpius y este no realizar el movimiento que se supone, anunciaría a la nueva princesa la mesa comenzó a murmurar, sin embargo con un enérgico movimiento Scorpius los hizo callar a todos.

Lily Luna Potter –llamo McGonagall.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Esa clase de calma que solo antecede a la tormenta podía sentirse en todo Hogwarts. Minerva solo le dedico una mirada nerviosa a la pequeña Potter, al tiempo que volvía su mirada al comedor de los maestros, en el cual un muy atento Severus Snape le dedicaba una mirada de asentimiento.

Solamente volteo su mirada cuando el mismo sombrero seleccionador grito: **Slytherin**.

En ese instante sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Una muy orgullosa y altiva Lily Luna Potter bajaba del banquillo, con una mueca de burla y satisfacción en su rostro dirigida a su querida prima Rose. Camino pausada y grácilmente rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin en donde, justo al centro Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy la esperaba al lado de unas muy sonrientes Violeta y Galatea. El comedor se hundió en el silencio total, justo cuando vieron como Scorpius besaba la palma derecha de Lily y esta asentía con una reverencia y tomaba asiento a su lado y desprendía la capa que llevaba encima y lucia muy orgullosa el uniforme de Slytherin. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía. Era prácticamente imposible. Esa chiquilla era la nueva princesa. En la mesa de las serpientes, así como en todo el comedor podía escucharse incluso el caer de un alfiler. Cada mesa por distintos motivos. Los Slytherin porque no daban crédito a lo que veían, el resto de las mesas, porque no creían que la Potter hubiese ido a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor como el resto de su familia.

Nadie dijo nada y solo se agacharon al tiempo que ella dirigía una mirada a todos los congregados alrededor de la mesa. Justo como le había recomendado Narcissa. Lily le dirigió una altiva mirada a todos los reunidos en el comedor, la cual no dejaba duda de quién era ella. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a murmurar o decir algo acerca de aquel suceso. Por si eso fuese poco, Scorpius la respaldo tomando su mano izquierda y dirigió la misma mirada gélida a todos en la mesa. Tal y como lo habían planeado los miembros más representativos de aquella mesa, aquellos que sabían quién era ella con un ligero asentimiento y la saludaron como correspondía. Lily, a su vez les correspondió con una sonrisa el saludo.

Mientras tanto, una vez que paso el momento de aturdimiento, después de ver lo bien que recibieron a su hermanita en la mesa de las serpientes, en el comedor de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar las reacciones.

Unos muy furiosos James y Albus Potter decían que debía haber un error. Que su pequeña hermanita no podía ser una serpiente. Gritaron y vociferaron. Una media docena de cabelleras pelirrojas los apoyaban. En el comedor de Ravenclaw su familia restante observaba atonita tal situacion.

Hubo un momento de descontrol total. Hubo un momento en el que inclusive, todos los Weasley se levantaron y se dirigieron a la Directora McGonagall, quien dijo que no había ningún error, que no había motivo para hacer que el sombrero seleccionador eligiera no por primera, ni segunda vez la casa a la que iría la señorita Potter, pues si bien recordaban, el sombrero le fue colocado dos veces y en ambas, el sombrero había decidido cuál sería su casa.

Todos los Weasley que había en la mesa estaban intentando hacer que el sombrero cambiara de opinión excepto uno. Rose Weasley, a quien no le paso desapercibido el gesto que habían hecho las serpientes, o mejor dicho su Scorpius, para recibir a Lily. En ese instante algo parecido a la furia y al coraje bullía en su interior, no creía posible lo que observaba y se intento auto convencer de que esa chiquilla no podía estar ganándole la partida. Scorpius era suyo y nada lograría cambiar ese hecho. Además, ellos ni siquiera se conocían, a menos de que lo que se hubiese rumoreado en el andén fuese cierto; pero de serlo, no había manera de que las señoras Malfoy hubiesen educado a esa chiquilla, la cual, básicamente se había criado entre muggles.

Severus Snape, quien veía la situación con ojo crítico fue quien se percato de las elucubraciones que hacia la pelirroja, por lo que rápidamente los callo y los envió a sus lugares. Puede que Rose fuese inteligente; sin embargo al comentarles el gesto que vio de Scorpius hacia Lily, todos sus primos le respondieron no haber visto nada similar, de hecho, solo habían visto a Scorpius Malfoy levantarse a recibirla, así como lo había hecho con Violeta Zabbini y Galatea Nott, por lo cual no les extraño. Rose creyó en las palabras de sus primos y creyó que lo suyo era mera paranoia y que, efectivamente, su prima no le representaba mayor rivalidad.

Por otro lado, Lucius, Narcissa, Charley, Yasmíne, Luna, Rolf, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise y demás padres y miembros del ministerio observaban la escena con iguales gestos de incredulidad. En realidad, todos los antiguos Slytherin, los miembros del ministerio así como Charley y Yasmíne fingían la incredulidad. Harry y Ginny no salían de su asombro, sin embargo estaban contenidos.

En cuanto el disturbio en las mesas se calmo, Minerva McGonagall con un aplomo que caracterizara a quien como ella había estado en Gryffindor, les comunico la última sorpresa de la noche, por orden del ministerio, y para observar cómo se desarrollaba la selección de mesas y como medida de seguridad, se ordenaba que todos los padres de nuevo ingreso, así como algunas de las personalidades más reconocidas del ministerio observaran desde las sombras la selección de cada nuevo alumno a su casa correspondiente.

En cuanto los doseles se descorrieron, por el pasillo central aparecieron encabezando el cortejo unos muy altivos Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, seguidos por su hijo y su nuera Draco y Astoria, unos muy pálidos Harry y Ginevra Potter, así como Theodore y Daphne Nott, Charley y Yasmíne Weasley, y demás padres que observaban atónitos la situación antes vivida en el comedor.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy tomo la palabra, y comenzó a dar un discurso acerca de las características necesarias para pertenecer a cada casa y les recordó a cada uno de los presentes que hacía ya más de un milenio, como es que se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias de selección, por lo que, pedía que los cánones sobre los que había sido cimentada Hogwarts no fueran borrados y mucho menos olvidados por algunos.

Les recordó también que la nueva base de convivencia después de la guerra iba más allá de una simple lucha por la que no hubiera distinción de sangres. Les recordó también la tolerancia y el respeto que debía haber entre cada mago.

Aseguro que, a él también le había sorprendido el hecho de la especie de revuelta que se había armado en el comedor. Les afirmo también estar sorprendido por tal hecho, ya que, por años los Weasley habían ido a Gryffindor, pero todo podía cambiar y aseguraba que la señorita Potter Weasley representaba los valores defendidos durante la guerra, ella representaba a la nueva generación de magos y brujas que luchaban por no caer en sus antiguas creencias. Les pido a todos recordar por lo que tantas vidas se perdieron y en honor a esos valientes hombres y mujeres les pidió tratar de sobrellevar aquel aislado hecho lo mejor posible.

Por último se despidió de todos y aseguro que le sorprendió la efectividad con la que el pequeño inconveniente había sido resuelto.

Tomo su lugar en el comedor al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción a Lily por haber cumplido con el objetivo pactado. Lily les devolvió la sonrisa a cada uno de los Malfoy y se dedico a comer con el mayor cuidado y dedicación posible, tal y como lo había hecho durante las lecciones tomadas con los Malfoy. Todo comenzaba ahora.

Una hora después, abandonaban el comedor. Cuando iban saliendo, los Potter intentaron tomar a su hermanita, o mejor dicho tal y como ellos aseguraban "rescatarla" del nido de serpientes, sin embargo Lily iba flanqueada por una especie de guarda espaldas, los cuales no permitieron que la tocaran siquiera.

Scorpius, por su parte, los encaro y les pregunto: ¿Es que acaso no escucharon lo que mi abuelo acaba de decir en la cena? Por si no lo recordaron, nosotros, los Slytherin hemos aprendido de nuestros errores y protegemos a los que hacen parte de nuestra casa, incluso los protegemos de su propia familia, por lo que si no se alejan, los alejaremos y ni se les ocurra dañarla. Ahora si nos disculpan, nos retiramos a las mazmorras. Dicho esto, Lily solo paso de largo por donde estaba su familia dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de disculpa y pena al tiempo que se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

Por otro lado, cuando los profesores e invitados del ministerio terminaron la cena, se dirigieron al despacho que ahora ocupaba McGonagall. En cuanto entraron, un muy furioso Harry Potter le pedía a la nueva directora le permitiera un cambio de casa a su hija, pues lo más probable que Lily terminara muerta antes siquiera de terminar el año escolar.

Lucius lo interrumpió cuestionándolo acerca de si esta noche había visto que alguien había tratado de maltratar a su hija o siquiera la habían tratado mal. En cuanto Harry lo negó Lucius le recordó el hecho por el que el mismo había peleado en aquella sangrienta guerra y lo puso entre la espada y la pared cuando le contesto el motivo.

En cuanto Charley se dio cuenta de que sus impulsos comenzaban a dominar a los dos hombres que tenia al frente, interrumpió diciendo:

Me temo, que si la directora concede tal indulto a Lily, tendría que hacerlo también con Sophie, pues este año también ha ingresado a Hogwarts y, al igual que Lily, ha sido seleccionada en Slytherin.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se quedaron sin argumentos y muy sorprendidos al saber que Sophie asistiría a Hogwarts. Nadie en la familia sabia que ella cambiaria de colegio. En ese instante, la directora McGonagall aprovecho para zanjar el tema diciendo que al no haber ningún motivo real por el cual un alumno debiera ser seleccionado nuevamente a otra casa, todo se quedaría como hasta ese instante.

Charley aprovecho la ocasión para despedirse y agradecerle a la directora por el hecho de permitir que su hija comenzara en primer curso, pues prefería un año de escuela mágico perdido a que su pequeña iniciara con los del segundo curso, argumentando que así le sería más fácil su adaptación y el acostumbrarse nuevamente al idioma. Además, de que a medio curso, el año anterior Sophie tuvo que abandonar el internado para dedicarse a asuntos concernientes al país provenientes del reino de su madre.

Por otro lado, los Slytherins llegaban a las mazmorras y las sospechas de Lily fueron confirmadas cuando su prima Sophie se encontraba en su habitación. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que ella estuviera allí, sin embargo, en cuanto Sophie le informo el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí, para estar a su lado y apoyarla Lily se puso feliz. Su felicidad aumento cuando su prima le comunico que irían al mismo curso, ya que el señor Malfoy había movido sus influencias y había logrado que ella fuese aceptada allí, y en primer curso.

Ahora el cuarteto estaba completo. Las flores estaban juntas: Lily Luna, Sophie Yasmíne, Violeta Lucia y Galatea Azalea.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. TRANQUILAS. ES FUNDAMENTAL LO QUE OCURRIO ALLÍ.**

**COMO LEYERON, SOPHIE IRA AL MISMO CURSO QUE SU PRIMA, PESE A SER UN AÑO MAYOR Y TODO GRACIAS A LAS INFLUENCIAS DE LUCIUS. CLARO, SE INVENTARON UN BUEN PRETEXTO.**

**COMO LEYERON, ROSE NO ES TONTA Y YA SE ESTA DANDO CUENTA DE QUE ALGO SUCEDE, AUNQUE AUN NO ES CAPAZ DE ARMAR EL PUZZLE, PUES LE FALTAN PIEZAS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

A que nadie se esperaba que en el colegio se encontraran los Potter y los Malfoy ¿O sí?

Por cierto, notaron reviví a mi querido Severus. El sigue siendo el jefe en Slytherin. Además, también notaron como los Malfoy no hacen nada sin planear, ese discursito de Lucius surtió efecto en quienes debían y de paso pudieron ir a confirmar el rumor. O es que acaso creían que la presencia de sus mujeres tenía otra finalidad.

Por cierto, en cuanto al grupito ya saben un poco más acerca de cómo se conocieron.

Una ultima cosa. Lamento no haber contestado todos sus reviews, sin embargo me quede sin internet y lo recupere el jueves por la noche. Sorry. De veras, lamento no responderlos. Me animan muchisimo para seguir con la historia

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Pasando a otro tema, el día de actualización será los sábados. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Así que, hasta el próximo sábado. **

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	5. Un secreto en la casa de Slytherin

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**UN SECRETO EN LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN. LOS PLANES CAMBIAN**

Mientras avanzábamos lentamente por los pasillos que nos conducirían hacia las mazmorras, nadie hizo comentario alguno. Scorpius me dijo que mañana se arreglaría todo. Pero por hoy, me advirtió seriamente que debía descansar. Según sus palabras: "Había sido total y completamente agotador" y una princesa como yo merecía un descanso.

Asentí levemente, no tenia humor para discutir absolutamente con nadie. Durante la cena, no lo externe, pero me sentí terriblemente culpable.

Por un lado me encontraba orgullosa y feliz, pues realmente había conseguido lo que me había propuesto en los últimos dos años. Es solo que en este momento, después de la tormenta, o mejor dicho, después de la ligera llovizna que había caído, me preguntaba si yo tenía realmente la fuerza para seguir adelante con esto.

Y me refería a lo acontecido en el comedor como una ligera llovizna, pues si de esa manera habían reaccionado al enterarse que iba a Slytherin, no quería imaginar cómo reaccionarían al saber que los señores Malfoy pronto pactarían un matrimonio para Scorpius y para mí; pensé en el hecho de que aunque para las familias de sangre pura más antiguas del mundo mágico fuese algo común y corriente pactar ese tipo de uniones, en mi familia, si bien la mayoría era de sangre pura, ese tipo de uniones no lo eran; además del hecho de que lo que habían escuchado en la estación era verdad.

Ya me imaginaba las explicaciones que tendría que dar, cuando se enteraran que había estado asistiendo a la mansión Malfoy, todos los días, a tomar clases de protocolo y etiqueta además de las mentiras de verano, ¡ah sí, claro! Y también de que tengo mi propio elfo y que jamás estuve de interna medio tiempo en el colegio, entre otros pequeños detalles. Detalles como que prácticamente toda la cabeza principal del ministerio me conocía y que había asistido a los grandes nombramientos.

Aun recordaba las caras de mis hermanos, aun veía como la furia bullía desde su interior, sin embargo, tan egoísta como me había vuelto, no les había prestado atención y me había dedicado a comportarme como me habían enseñado Narcisa y Astoria. Sin embargo me dolía.

Era muy doloroso el hecho que de la noche a la mañana les diera la decepción más grande que podía haberles dado a mis padres; por lo menos hasta el momento. Aunque; para mi felicidad, estaba el hecho de ver la cara de estupefacción que mantenía Rose en el comedor al darse cuenta que había quedado en Slytherin; y no solo eso; sino el hecho de que ella si se dio cuenta como me recibió Scor al llegar a la mesa.

Agradecí enormemente el hecho de que Scorpius me apoyara. El no dijo absolutamente nada de mi ausencia mental. El me conocía perfectamente y sabía que aunque estaba físicamente a su lado, mi mente rondaba por otros confines del universo.

Quizás, solamente quizás, si mis padres no hubiesen estado esa noche en la cena, quizás, solamente quizás si ellos no me hubieran dedicado esas miradas de decepción, la selección que me había colocado en la casa de Slytherin no me hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. O por lo menos, no hasta ese grado.

Hubiese sido más fácil enfrentar a mis padres a mí vuelta en navidad, pues en esa fecha, su coraje, su furia y su decepción no hubiesen sido tan grandes; pues tendría el leve consuelo de que por lo menos ya se habrían acostumbrado a la idea.

Por otro lado, mi lado egoísta se sentía feliz, me decía que no debía sentirme triste, pues al final tarde o temprano, lo aceptarían y, además, eso me acercaría un poco más a estar con mi príncipe. Con esas desordenadas ideas en la mente llegamos a las mazmorras.

Como siempre, y como si no hubiese habido alboroto alguno en el comedor, los prefectos dieron la contraseña para poder entrar a las mazmorras era "Unión y Silencio"

Una vez que entramos Scorpius me detuvo en mitad de la sala común (mero protocolo) y les reitero a cada una de las serpientes allí reunidas, que debían tratarme con respeto, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a recriminarme absolutamente nada. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Aunque pude percibir algunas inconformidades. Sabía que más de se encontraba inconforme por el hecho de que una Potter fuera la nueva princesa de Slytherin, sin embargo no le di la mayor importancia. Por lo menos no en esos momentos. Ya tendría tiempo después para poder arreglar ese pequeño dilema.

En cuanto la pequeña reunión dio fin, permití que Scorpius la guiara a la que sería mi nueva habitación. De la manera que fuese, ser un Malfoy tenía sus ventajas; o bueno casi Malfoy, pues el hecho de ser su autoproclamada princesa, me daba el privilegio de tener una habitación propia las mazmorras, no tendría que compartir, (aunque claro que no me molestaba, pues en la habitación estarían Violeta y Galatea) como si les correspondía al resto de los alumnos que iban de primero a tercer año.

Seguí a Scorpius sin decir una sola palabra. El me guio rumbo a las habitaciones personales por los intrincados pasillos que llegaban a formar una especie de laberinto si no sabias moverte dentro de ellos. Memorice rápidamente el camino.

Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de que en la casa de Slytherin les tuvieran la suficiente confianza a sus alumnas, pues hasta donde recordaba, todos en la familia habían mencionado una vez que en la casa de Gryffindor había una especie de hechizo que no permitía a los chicos subir a las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa. Aquí en Slytherin, todos podíamos entrar a la habitación que deseáramos, sin distinción de sexos.

En cuanto entramos me sorprendí muy gratamente, pues en mi habitación ya me esperaba mi prima Sophie. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente. Scorpius se limito a observarnos.

En cuanto mi efusividad y mi alegría aminoraron, pues me di cuenta de que mi sueño si se había vuelto realidad y "las flores" estaríamos juntas a partir de este curso y hasta el final de nuestra preparación básica para ser magos y brujas, el cuarteto inseparable estaría unido, volví con mi habitual raciocinio a preguntarle a mi prima que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, si es que eso era un sueño o que me explicara la razón por la cual se encontraba en mi habitación.

En un principio, Sophie solo me dijo: "Sorpresa". Después, recupero la compostura, como la "digna infanta" (recuerden que su madre es una princesa) que era y me dijo que se encontraba allí, porque a partir de ese año estudiaría en Hogwarts. En un principio me sorprendí, sin embargo me alegre muchísimo de saber que ella estaría allí, pues así no tendría que enfrentar sola a Rose y al resto de la familia.

Nos encontrábamos charlando acerca de su nueva aceptación en Hogwarts y acerca de lo que había sucedido en su vida a lo largo de este último año, cuando me sorprendí por la entrada de "mi nueva familia".

Lucius, con su ya acostumbrado gesto, solo nos indico que necesitábamos hablar. Asentí levemente y Sophie salió de mi habitación, pues por la seriedad de su rostro, supuse que eso sería una especie de "reunión familiar"; sin embargo me equivoque.

Lucius nos pidió salir de la habitación, además del hecho de pedirle a Sophie que no se fuera, sino que nos siguiera.

Aun sin comprender lo que sucedía, seguí a Lucius, mientras Scor me tomaba de la mano. Él tenía la misma expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Lucius nos hubiera guiado al despacho del ahora subdirector de Hogwarts. Severus Snape me dirigió una mirada fría, como a cualquier otra persona que se encontraba allí.

Una vez dentro, después de haber lanzado un hechizo insonorizador y unos cuantos hechizos de protección, la reunión dio inicio.

En la habitación se encontraban ya las cabezas del ministerio, así como algunos de mis compañeros de casa. En ese instante Lucius tomo la palabra. En un principio, se dirigió exclusivamente a mí, pero después, hablo para la concurrencia.

Como sabes, pequeña Potter, la hora de que todo comience ha llegado. El momento de unión entre nuestras familias se dará dentro de poco; sin embargo, gracias a la información que hemos logrado reunir, sabemos que tu familia ha aceptado tal unión; sin embargo han tergiversado los hechos y creen que la unión que les hemos propuesto es con tu prima Rose, pero tú y todos los aquí congregados sabemos que no es así. Sin embargo….

Cuando Lucius menciono el "sin embargo" sabía que algo no muy bueno se aproximaba, tome una bocanada de aire innecesaria y seguí escuchando:

Lily, como sabes tus padres pondrán como objeción que eres muy pequeña y que si aceptas tal unión será forzada, y dirán cosas como que tú no sabes lo que te conviene, o algún discursito muggle, motivo por el cual, hemos decidido que dejaremos que crean lo que a su parecer convenga. Y con lo que a su parecer convenga quiero decir que, dejaremos que crean que a la persona que hemos elegido para ser parte de nuestra familia es tu prima.

Espera Lily, por favor, intenta no sacar conclusiones apresuradas de lo que te hemos dicho, eres una chica muy inteligente y sabes que algunas veces, la mejor estrategia es permitir a tu atacante que tiene la ventaja, por lo cual, eso es lo que le haremos creer a todos.

Según lo que nos ha dicho tu tío Charlie, a nadie en la casa Weasley ha tomado muy bien la noticia de la proposición, sin embargo, han considerado la propuesta como algo cierto y beneficioso, pero han llegado a una conclusión errada.

Entonces, Lucius le pidió al tío Charlie, que allí se encontrara explicara la situación.

Según lo que él nos explico, poco después de la partida de los Malfoy, todos se habían puesto aun más furiosos, sin embargo él los había tranquilizado, y fue precisamente él quien los había convencido de que no era una idea tan descabellada el que la familia Weasley y la familia Malfoy se unieran. Según nos dijo estuvo alrededor de treinta minutos intentando convencer a todos de que esa unión seria la muestra perfecta de haber superado ya las viejas rencillas, sin embargo, cuando todos habían objetado el hecho de su apellido, él les había recordado la salida que habían dejado los Malfoy: si la elegida se negaba a casarse con el heredero de los Malfoy, esa conversación seria olvidada.

De inmediato, tal y como Rose lo había hecho, la familia, según dijo el tío Charlie, había llegado a la conclusión de que la elegida debía ser Rose, creyendo las palabras que ella alguna vez les había dicho sobre que ella y Scorpius se llevaban muy bien (si claro, como no, el que sea amable y educado y te salude si te encuentra en los pasillos o en alguna clase en la que coincidan, no te hace ser alguien especial –pensé). Sin embargo, creyendo que yo también cubría todos los requisitos fue que mi "flamante familia" había ideado el absurdo plan del novio ficticio.

Aun no entendía cómo es que permitiendo que mi familia creyese que Scorpius mostraría especial interés por Rose nos ayudaría al plan.

Lucius, quien leyó mi mente y observo mis deducciones me dijo que había acertado, pero que aun así, existían algunos detalles a cubrir, ese era el motivo de la reunión.

En cuanto mi tío Charlie termino de explicar cada una de las reacciones de mi familia, Lucius retomo nuevamente la palabra. Aunque no sin antes pedirle a Scorpius que quitara esa mueca de asco, pues tendría que ensayar su fingido interés por mi adorable prima.

Lucius explico que, días antes él y Draco se habían presentado en la casa Weasley con el objetivo de plantearles tal unión, sin embargo ese día ninguna de mis primas o yo nos encontrábamos en la madriguera, según le habían informado mis abuelos.

En un inicio, después del tiempo que les había tomado convencer a mis familiares de lo beneficioso de la unión, creyendo que de a poco y se lograría el objetivo, había mandado a un elfo por el resto de la familia.

Según explico, tanto el señor Draco como él, se habían adelantado al hecho de que este año yo arribaba a Hogwarts y querían tener la certeza de que no opondrían ninguna resistencia cuando vieran que yo había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, y más aun, que yo sería su nueva princesa; sin embargo, ellos llegaron de improviso, pues tenían alrededor de un mes fuera por asuntos de negocios, motivo por el cual no sabían que yo no estaba en casa y que, ese día lo estaba pasando en compañía de Narcisa, Astoria y Scorpius. A su decir, en cuanto habían solucionado la última parte del acuerdo de negocios por el que habían estado ausentes, habían tomado la decisión de llegar a la madriguera con su proposición y esperaban que toda la familia aceptara, pues según el plan, una vez que hubieran aceptado la unión, les harían firmar un contrato, algo parecido a un _**"hechizo de promesa inquebrantable"**_, que los haría aceptar la decisión y elección de Scorpius, fuese cual fuese.

Según nos explicaron, una vez que los adultos hubieran aceptado tal decisión, y dadas las circunstancias de que toda la familia Weasley se encontraba reunida en ese lugar, el mandaría llamar a el resto de los Malfoy a la madriguera y en "ese instante" Scorpius decidiría con quien deseaba realizar el contrato de matrimonio y unión de magia y sangre; pero absolutamente nada había salido como se había planeado, pues en un vuelco del destino, ese día no se encontraba ninguna chica Weasley en casa y, aunque habían logrado que sopesaran la idea, no pudieron llevar a cabo el acuerdo.

Pero, el lado positivo de la situación, era que la familia, por alguna razón había llegado con una lógica –aunque cierta, equivocada- respecto a quien sería la elegida.

Fue en ese instante en el que decidí interrumpir para comunicarles que, al igual que el resto de la familia, la propia Rose ya se autoproclamaba como "la nueva integrante de la familia Malfoy" y les narre, omitiendo algunos detalles, lo que Rose me había dicho en el tren.

Entonces, Lucius, con su aguda mente, nos dijo que eso era un punto más a nuestro favor, pues utilizaríamos la ingenuidad de Rose a nuestro favor, si ella creía que podía ser el nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy, dejaríamos que lo creyera, pues eso nos daría la excusa perfecta para justificar el acercamiento que se daría entre Scorpius y yo.

Según Lucius, me traería más beneficios, pues ellos mismos se encargarían de expandir el rumor de que los Malfoy planeaban unirse a los Weasley, aunque claro, no se expondría a la chica en la que supuestamente estaban interesados, por el contrario, se les daría la misma información que se les dio a los Weasley, y permitiríamos que todos llegaran a una respuesta errada y solo para las mentes más agudas en una respuesta correcta. De cualquier forma los planes habrían de tomar otro rumbo, pues nadie podría enterarse ahora (fuera de la casa de Slytherin) quien era la nueva princesa de esa casa.

Se les confirmo a todos los miembro, allí presentes que, en efecto y como lo habían venido sabiendo durante los últimos dos años, yo sería la nueva integrante de la familia, y como tal debía ser tratada, aunque para los demás, solo sería la Potter que rompió con la tradición familiar. Los miembros allí reunidos, se encargarían de decir que la nueva princesa no había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, motivo por el cual, alguna de las chicas debería ganarse ese puesto.

Entonces, Theodore Nott, con su ya consabida agudeza pregunto cómo se justificaría el hecho de que rumor tan fuerte que algún miembro de la casa se hubiera encargado de hacer circular en los andenes no fuese cierto, o que la elegida no recordara el motivo.

Entonces Lucius dijo que estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo, también habían pensado en esa eventualidad, por lo cual, se les diría que no intentaran investigar con ninguna de las chicas de otras casas, pues antes de llegar a Hogwarts, se le había dado una poción, la cual tenía el efecto de hacerla olvidar toda la preparación a la que la habían sometido las señoras Malfoy; tal poción solo surtiría efecto en caso de que la chica, como se supone era el caso, no estuviera seleccionada en Slytherin.

Cuando se pregunto, si esa poción no sería rastreable, se les dijo que no. Pues al haber sido seleccionada en otra casa, la poción surtiría efecto en los siguientes 5 minutos, y una vez realizado su efecto, se diluiría en su sistema, haciendo imposible su rastreo.

Sin embargo, en caso de que se hicieran las pruebas, un conjunto de chicas ya habían sido seleccionadas y se les había dado una poción que los llevaría a la misma conclusión, por lo cual, aunque "descubrieran el rastro de la poción" al ser un numero considerablemente de alumnas, no sabrían cual era. Pues esa misma noche, habían colocado una cantidad de una poción en el jugo de calabaza que se sirvió esa noche en Hogwarts, y se les había dado a las seleccionadas, motivo por el cual, la mayoría de las chicas de las tres restantes casas de Hogwarts y así se confundirían.

Todos los miembros quedaron conformes con la explicación y algunos incluso adularon la manera de proceder de los Malfoy, según la mayoría era un plan muy inteligente pues se supondría que, con la convivencia, "el amor de pareja" (aun me parecía irreal la manera en la que trataban un matrimonio; sobre todo siendo dos niños aún) nacería en Scorpius y en mi y nadie podría poner objeción, pues si bien en un inicio, la relación que tendríamos Scorpius y yo sería un tanto tensa, con el tiempo se convertiría en eso que llaman amor…. Además, después de todo, alguna vez –dijo uno de los miembros- de la convivencia nacen los más sanos matrimonios y los más grandes acuerdos.

Como siempre, alguien también objeto y con cierta razón, como es que se planeaba lograr que esta vez el secreto no saliera de la casa, ya que dadas las anteriores circunstancias y de que prácticamente todo el colegio sabia de la llegada de la princesa, como se planeaba lograr que esta vez el secreto no saliera de los labios de ningún Slytherin.

En esa ocasión, fue el señor Blaise Zabini, el padre de Violeta, quien tomo la palabra, y se les informo a todos los allí reunidos que se tendría la certeza de que absolutamente ningún miembro de la casa diría absolutamente nada, pues el mismo se había encargado de realizar un **"hechizo silenciador"** en cada integrante de nuestra casa, pues en cuanto comenzara a hablar sobre "la nueva princesa" y externara algo no referente a lo que tendrían que decir, inmediatamente comenzaría a olvidar sobre lo que estaba hablando y en caso de recordar, perdería la voz, y eventualmente, haría efecto la "poción de olvido" que alguien estaría encargado ya de administrar.

Yo aun no me encontraba del todo conforme con el plan, sin embargo, me pareció muy sensato y muy lógico, incluso un tanto irracional, ya que, por un lado dentro de la casa de Slytherin y en las clases que no tuviéramos la necesidad de compartir con el resto de las casas, yo sería tratada como la princesa de Slytherin, sin embargo, frente al resto del comedor, yo no sería más que un miembro más de esa casa.

Este año, según nos informo el Señor Goyle, ministro de educación también se habían encargado de que cada casa, tuviera por lo menos cinco clases en la semana, sin la necesidad de compartirlas con el resto de las otras casas, método que obviamente había aprobado el ministerio, a manera de unir los lazos que se estaban perdiendo dentro de la casa a la que hacían parte los alumnos.

Además, aprovechando y midiendo la educación que ya se les había dado a los alumnos de los cursos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo, algunos miembros serian seleccionados para dar algunas clases adicionales a los alumnos de grados inferiores. También lo harían algunos alumnos más adelantados de tercer año. Las clases no tendrían valor curricular, sin embargo, si serian obligatorias, serian una especie de repaso y otro punto de vista acerca de cómo llevar algunas materias o de cómo realizar algunos hechizos.

La justificación era que, si bien al ministerio le parecía muy bien que las casas tuvieran grandes relaciones interpersonales, también era cierto que querían fomentar tales lazos dentro de su casa. En cuanto a la segunda proposición, se trataba netamente, de ayudar a comprender a otros alumnos algunas materias que no fuesen su fuerte. **Todo por el bienestar de sus alumnos. **Sin embargo, esta información, les seria dada la mañana siguiente, por sus respectivos jefes de casa.

Por un momento me alegre por la noticia que nos habían dado, sin embargo, cuando lo razone un poco más me di cuenta de que había un pequeño inconveniente en el plan. Y lo explique.

Cuando le dije a Lucius que aceptaba que era una magnífica idea, también le comente el hecho que a excepción de pociones, que nos impartiría el profesor Snape, el resto del profesorado no sabría del plan que estábamos fraguando, motivo por el cual, tendría que ser tratada como una más y no como lo que ahora era.

Lucius hizo un amago de sonrisa y me dijo que realmente era inteligente, pero me advirtió que ya había previsto ese pequeño inconveniente, por lo cual toda la plantilla de profesores a excepción del profesor de herbología y Jefe de casa de Gryffindor, sabían nada acerca de la unión, el motivo: Era un gran amigo de mis padres.

Eso me alegro enormemente, era otro detalle que restregaría en el rostro de Rose cuando se enterara de la verdad, le diría que todos sabían la verdad desde un inicio y que, (aunque no fuera cierto del todo) se burlaban de ella y de sus tontos intentos de conquista; además de que también se nos informo, que los alumnos que "darían clases" habían sido seleccionados por el ministerio y que exceptuando a mis primos, también sabían quién era yo, pues la selección se hizo atendiendo a esa necesidad, y algunos hijos de ex Slytherin se encontraban en otras casas, motivo por el cual también se percataron de la imperiosa necesidad que teníamos de mantener este pequeño secreto y se habían comprometido a mantenerlo.

Con la información que nos dieron nos volvimos a dirigir de nuevo a las mazmorras, aunque yo no estaba aun muy convencida del hecho que tuviera que compartir a Scorpius con Rose, bueno, digamos que no se trataba de compartir una muñeca o algo así, sin embargo, entendía a la perfección que si quería que mi familia aceptara mi inminente unión con Scorpius sin tener nada que objetar, tenía que aceptar lo que Lucius proponía, esa era por el momento, la solución más lógica.

Violeta, Galatea y Sophie se encargaron de levantarme los ánimos, al darse cuenta de lo que me sucedía, odiaba que algunas veces fuese aun tan transparente y no tener el dominio completo de mis emociones. Pero con una sonrisa las tranquilice al mentirles sobre el motivo de mi tristeza, el cual, en parte, no era del todo una mentira, les dije que me sentía mal por la tristeza y la decepción que había visto en la cara de mis padres, pero que pronto me sobrepondría tal suceso.

Al llegar a la sala común, me despedí de ellas, me dirigí a mi habitación y, justo cuando estaba por recostarme tratando de tranquilizarme, entraron Narcisa y Astoria al dormitorio. Esta sería una noche realmente larga, pues teníamos cosas que planear, y me advirtieron que, a pesar de ahora estar en Hogwarts, aun tenía que continuar con mis clases. Además claro está, de que pronto iríamos de compras….

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. COMO LEYERON, LOS PLANES CAMBIARON. **

**ADEMAS, CLARO ESTA EL HECHO DE QUE AHORA YA MEDIO COLEGIO SABE LA VERDAD Y PUES SE LO TENDRAN QUE CALLAR.**

**AHORA COMPRENDEN PORQUE LA MIRADA QUE LE DEDICO McGonagall A SNAPE CUANDO SE HACIA LA SELECCIÓN. ELLA YA LO SABIA Y NO PUEDE DECIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. ADEMAS DEBERA ESTAR ALERTA, RECUERDEN QUE UNA SIMULADA CALMA ANTECEDE A UNA FUERTE TORMENTA. **

**POR OTRO LADO, EN UN PRINCIPIO, HABIA PENSADO HACER DE ROSE LA NIÑA PERFECTA Y CONSENTIDA DE LOS PROFESORES COMO LO ERA HERMIONE, SIN EMBARGO CREO QUE ELLA, SI BIEN ES INTELIGENTE, NO TIENE PORQUE SER IGUAL A HERMIONE. PRONTO SABRAN A LO QUE ME REFIERO. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Además, también notaron como los Malfoy no hacen nada sin planear, los Malfoy han comenzado a mover sus piezas dentro del juego y como leyeron ya lograron que haya una reforma educacional que no deriva, sino en el hecho de que Lily y Scorpius pasen más tiempo juntos.

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Así que, hasta el próximo sábado. **

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	6. El primer día de clases Nuevas instruc

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES. NUEVAS INSTRUCCIONES Y ALGUNAS SORPRESAS**

El día había comenzado tan normal como cualquier otro. La noche anterior me había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde. Narcissa y Astoria me habían dado instrucciones sobre cómo compórtame y sobre cómo tratar a Rose. No me iba a quedar otra opción más que "volverme su amiga". Así estaría enterada de lo que ella pensaba con respecto a Scorpius.

También, había recibido sus felicitaciones, pues, como bien dijeron, me había sabido comportar perfectamente en el expreso y había aguantado estoicamente todo lo que la obtusa mente de mi prima había ideado. Me felicitaron porque, a pesar de que yo sabía la verdad, escuche y analice absolutamente todo hasta el final manteniendo la cabeza fría.

Por último, me felicitaron por haber logrado quedar en Slytherin. Me adularon aun más, cuando les conté como literalmente –a su decir- obligue al sombrero seleccionador a elegirme y enviarme a mi casa hasta el final.

Me dijeron que ese había sido un movimiento muy inteligente, pues así, había logrado que mi elección a Slytherin, causara un mayor impacto en todos los congregados.

Pero no solo hablamos de eso, me comunicaron también, como tenia por la tarde varias horas seguidas libres convenientemente, para poder asistir a la mansión a mis clases y como también tenía permiso, para salir del colegio en cualquier momento.

Dado que, mi cumpleaños pronto se acercaba, iríamos a celebrarlo. Esta vez, elegí viajar a las islas Seychelles, cerca de España. Quería tener un cumpleaños inolvidable, aunque claro, eso lo planearíamos después. Aunque, estaba segura de que ellas ya lo tenían todo planeado.

En fin, como venia pensando durante la ducha, esta mañana había amanecido de lo más normal, era extraño, no había ruido ni alboroto, lo más probable es que lo que nos había comunicado Lucius la noche anterior lo dijeran esta mañana durante el almuerzo o quizás en el transcurso del día. Apostaba al almuerzo, ya que, nuestros horarios de clases solo contenían las primeras tres asignaturas del día de hoy. El resto del horario, aun no nos lo anunciaban.

Una vez que estuve lista, baje a la sala común, en donde ya me esperaban Scorpius y mis amigas para dirigirnos al Gran Comedor.

Tal y como lo esperaba, por ser tan temprano, no había nadie excepto algunos Hufflepuff, por lo cual, tome sin más la mano de Scorpius y él me sonrió.

A decir verdad, el gusto me duro muy poco, pues 15 minutos después, mi familia hizo su aparición en el comedor, ellos solo me dedicaron una fría mirada, motivo por el cual, solo me dedique a hablar con mis amigas y mi prima.

Supongo que a estas horas de la mañana, nadie, absolutamente nadie de la familia estaba muy despierto y, mucho menos muy observador, pues ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de Sophie en nuestra mesa.

En cuanto ellos tomaron asiento, nosotras salimos del comedor. Con un simple movimiento de labios, le dije a Scorpius que lo vería más tarde.

Pero bueno, mi día se tenía que arruinar. Resulta que al salir del comedor, me retrase un poco y solo Galatea se quedo conmigo, por lo cual, al salir, nos encontramos con Rose, a la que tuve que saludar y sonreír como si nada pasara.

-Hola Rose. Buenos días –dije en tono amable.

En cambio, mi adorada prima, solo me contesto en modo despectivo.

-Hola Lily. –Vaya, la serpiente, traidora a la sangre se atreve a dirigirme la palabra.

-Su comportamiento me molesto, sin embargo, con toda la calma, me voltee y continúe mi andar firme y educada, aunque claro, no por ello, no me desquite y entre dientes y con mucho resentimiento y con el suficiente volumen le murmure a Galatea.

-¡Vaya, la que se cree princesa ni siquiera sabe de educación y buenos modales! Uff. ¿Qué dirían los señores Malfoy si la autoproclamada nueva señora Malfoy es una maleducada? Imagínate, a mi no me creerían, pero a ti, que eres prima de Scorpius….

Ni siquiera me permitió terminar mi comentario, cuando ella se acerco a Galatea se disculpo con ella y le saludo, todo esto claro, ignorándome olímpicamente.

-Disculpa mis malos modos. Es solo que tuve un muy mal despertar. Soy Rose Weasley. Un placer conocerte.

Mi amiga, con su porte, solo me jalo y, al ver que ella me había ignorado ni siquiera le respondió el saludo, la dejo con la mano tendida como si no la hubiese visto; y continuamos nuestro andar, sin embargo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

-Ay Lily, por suerte Scorpius ni siquiera sabe el trato que intentaron hacer el tío y el abuelo –le gustaba llamar así a Lucius- sabes que me comento que hay una chica de nuestra casa que le interesa y estoy completamente segura de que ella le corresponde, aun más, juraría que en cuanto los abuelos y el tío sepan que está interesado en ella, promoverán el acuerdo para que sea una Malfoy. Es una lástima que la princesa no haya entrado a la casa, harían tan bonita pareja….

Ambas soltamos una risilla, no por el hecho de lo que Galatea me había dicho, sino porque, un elfo, que era encargado de vigilar los movimientos de Rose, nos mostraba su cara….

Salimos del comedor y nos encontramos con los demás, al contarles lo que había pasado y mostrarles la cara de Rose, todos rieron, Sophie me reprendió, por supuesto, pues eso no había sido muy educado de nuestra parte, sin embargo, también le causo gracia su rostro y termino por reír junto con nosotras.

En fin, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Teníamos pociones con el sub director Snape, en esta clase, tendría que disimular, pues la tomaríamos con los Hufflepuff.

Llegamos temprano, por lo que, decidimos sentarnos al final de la fila. En un banco se sentó Violeta con Sophie, y en el asiento trasero, Galatea conmigo.

Agradecí mentalmente que esta clase no la tuviera con Ravenclaw, pues si no, tendría que aguantarme también a mi autonombrado novio y a su hermanita. No es que ellos me cayeran mal, por supuesto que no. Por el contrario, me parecían unas personas muy divertidas e inteligentes, motivo por el cual, no entendía el porqué habían accedido al tan maravilloso plan de mi familia.

Me encontraba divagando en ese pequeño detalle, cuando, para no perder la costumbre, por lo que según sabia, el profesor Snape con su tan acostumbrado mal humor, me llamo la atención y me dijo que debía prestar más atención en clase.

Me disculpe con él, pues sabía que no le gustaba restar puntos a su casa, hasta donde sabíamos, los alumnos de Slytherin jamás recibíamos una descompensación de puntos por él, sin embargo, justo cuando ya cantaba victoria, me llamo a su escritorio y me pidió ir, después de clases a su despacho.

Las siguientes dos horas de clase, las compartimos con Ravenclaw, era el cuidado de criaturas mágicas que daba el guardabosques llamado Hagrid, el, me saludo y justo cuando pase a su lado, dijo algo casi inteligible como "de no verlo no lo creo, una Weasley en Slytherin…"

Aun estaba sorprendida de que no nos llamaran al comedor para darnos el anuncio y, por otro lado, también me sorprendía que ningún profesor hubiese tomado lista, motivo por el cual, exceptuando a mis amigas, nadie sabía aun que Sophie era mi prima.

Para la siguiente clase, teníamos historia de la magia, y la compartíamos con Gryffindor, por lo que sabía era una clase sumamente aburrida, la daba el profesor Flitwirk, iba completamente resignada, pero me salvo el anuncio del profesor Hagrid.

_**Se les pide a todos los alumnos, que, por orden de la directora Minerva McGonagall se dirijan al Gran Comedor, pues hay un anuncio importante que hacerles. Quedan excusados del siguiente periodo.**_

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al Gran Comedor, pese a que ya conocíamos el anuncio que iba a hacerse. No me paso desapercibida la mirada de reproche que me había dirigido la directora al pasar a su lado, aunque, sinceramente no me importo.

En cuanto todos los alumnos estuvieron en el comedor, los murmullos y las conversaciones que denotaban sorpresa por lo inusual de la reunión, fueron acallados por el profesor Snape de un solo tajo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, -comenzó en tono serio la directora, este año sus horarios de clase no han sido entregados completos y, de hecho, a cada uno de ustedes solo se les ha entregado un horario con las primeras horas de clase. Eso obedece a una sola razón.

Por orden del ministerio de magia y una nueva reforma educacional que ha sido debidamente aprobada y analizada por los miembros del Ministerio, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería deberá ofrecer clases extra a sus alumnos.

Estas clases son obligatorias para todos los alumnos y serán impartidas por otros alumnos. La idea del Ministerio es pensando en su bienestar, pues a su decir, algunas veces, es más fácil comprender las pociones, runas, adivinación, etc. Cuando otros de sus compañeros se las explican, pues les dan una perspectiva muy diferente a la de sus profesores.

Además de que a ellos les podrán consultar otras dudas que tengan con mayor libertad y con menor inhibición.

Las clases se impartirán a partir del día de mañana. Sus jefes de casa ya tienen asignados a los alumnos que les impartirán tales clases. Los alumnos han sido seleccionados por el ministerio atendiendo a sus notas y con la recomendación de algunos de sus profesores. Estos alumnos no solo han sido, como les mencionaba, seleccionados solo en base a sus notas, sino también a su carisma, personalidad e influencia en sus casas. Cabe aclarar jóvenes, que la elección de los alumnos a los que se les pedirá dar clases, no están obligados a hacerlo, por lo tanto, en el momento en el que les sea comunicado quienes han sido elegidos, pueden rechazar tal ofrecimiento sin que ello afecte en sus notas.

Cabe hacer mención también que estas clases las darán solamente alumnos de 4° a 7° curso, con excepción de algunas mentes más sobresalientes de alumnos de 3° curso.

Lo que la Directora había anunciado, era mero formalismo, ya que los alumnos que darían clases a sus similares de clases inferiores ya lo sabían, -exceptuando a Gryffindor, claro está- sin embargo, eso no evito que, todo el comedor se conmocionara y se llenara nuevamente de murmullos que muy oportunamente se había encargado de acallar nuevamente el profesor Snape.

En el comedor, la mayoría ya especulaba acerca de quienes serian los elegidos por sus casas para dar dichas clases. Aunque, por lo que pude escuchar, solo atinaban en unos pocos.

-Como les decía jóvenes, - volvió a repetir la Directora McGonagall, esa, no ha sido la única reforma que han aprobado los miembros del Ministerio, se ha aprobado además, que dentro del Colegio, los alumnos tomen clases por casas, es decir, 6 veces por semana, los alumnos de cada casa que hacen parte de este Colegio, tomaran clases en forma unilateral, es decir, sin compartirla con otra casa, motivo por el cual, se han modificado sus horarios y pronto lo verán. En cuanto revisen sus horarios.

Según el ministerio de Magia esta Ley obedece a que, si bien es cierto que las relaciones entre la mayoría de los alumnos ha mejorado, lo cierto es que las relaciones interpersonales entre los miembros de la misma casa, se han deteriorado y el ministerio busca la unión que antiguamente caracterizaba a cada casa.

Por último, se les anuncia también, que habrá un baile de bienvenida este fin de semana, por lo cual, pueden enviar una lechuza a sus hogares pidiéndole a sus padres un vestido de fiesta para la reunión a celebrarse. La única condición, es que los alumnos y sus parejas sean de la misma casa y no pueden ser parejas siendo familiares, deben fomentar las relaciones personales entre ustedes, debiendo ser con alguien a quien no conozcan.

Eso es todo jóvenes. Pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes. El resto del día quedarán excusados de sus clases. Pueden aprovechar lo que resta del día para conocer mejor las inmediaciones del colegio, así como conocer a sus compañeros de casa.

En cuanto la directora dijo que podíamos retirarnos a nuestras salas comunes, recordé que debía ir al despacho del profesor Snape, por lo que, me disculpe con mis amigas y me dirigí a su cámara correspondiente.

En cuanto entre, el profesor me hizo pasar, me pidió tomar asiento, me puse completamente nerviosa, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de para que me había mandado llamar.

Comenzó con un discurso algo aletargado, el padre de Scorpius ya me había dado clases de oclumancia, por lo que, pude evitar que leyera mi mente, mientras me daba un sermón acerca de mi comportamiento durante su clase. Según dijo, no dejaba de ser una Potter, por mucho que me fuese a convertir en Malfoy. Además, me advirtió que para la próxima vez que estuviera distraída durante su clase, me castigaría. Me dejo muy en claro que, aunque no restaba puntos a los que formábamos parte de Slytherin, si nos imponía algún castigo.

Después de su pequeño discurso, salí de su despacho y me dirigí a mi sala común, aunque de camino a ella me encontré con mi hermano Albus, al cual, por lo que pude notar, le preocupaba el hecho de que yo hubiese quedado en Slytherin, me explico que me quería mucho y que, no estaba de acuerdo con Rose acerca de que era una traidora a la sangre, me pregunto si había una posibilidad de cambiarme de casa y al negárselo, me dijo que solo le avisara si algún Slytherin se metía conmigo, pues él se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar.

Sus palabras me llenaron de emoción, pues me di cuenta de cuánto me quería y sabia que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre contaría con su apoyo, por lo cual, simplemente lo abrace y le dije que lo quería mucho. El me alzo en brazos como cuando era pequeña y me dio vuelta. Me dijo que yo siempre seria su dulce princesa.

Al bajarme, me dio unos cuantos regaliz y unas plumas de azúcar –mis dulces favoritos del mundo mágico- para que siempre me acordara de él. Le agradecí el detalle y le dije cuanto lo quería. También, le conté que Sophie se encontraba estudiando, al igual que todos los demás en Hogwarts y que era parte de la casa de Slytherin –al igual que yo-, detalle que le alegro, aunque le pedí que no le comentara nada a nadie acerca de que ella se encontraba aquí, pues quería ser ella misma quien se los dijera.

Me dijo que estaba feliz de que por lo menos, entre tantas serpientes, tuviera a alguien a mi lado de verdadera confianza –si supiera-. Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su respectiva torre.

En cuanto llegue a la sala común, me entere que había una pequeña reunión. Todos los temas de conversación versaban sobre que tan real era eso de que Narcissa y Astoria me habían educado y si era cierto que yo era la nueva princesa, o como es que había logrado quedar en Slytherin y, sobre si era cierto que yo estaba siendo criada en el mundo muggle y si también era cierto que durante los últimos dos años había asistido a los grandes nombramientos de la cabeza del ministerio y los conocía.

Detuve todos los murmullos en cuanto entre. Mi primera tarea era precisamente eso, acallar los rumores y así lo hice. Me plante con convicción frente a todos y les dije:

_**Es la primera y última vez que voy a dar una explicación. ¡Yo no tengo por qué responderles por ninguno de mis actos! Absolutamente nadie tiene porque cuestionarme nada. Si les doy esta explicación es para que estén tranquilos y nuestro secreto no salga de la casa.**_

_**Acepto que soy una Potter, acepto que hasta antes de cumplir 9 años y conocer a Scorpius en realidad no me importaba nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico, aun más, acepto que hubiera preferido, como algunos de ustedes saben, crecer en el mundo muggle.**_

_**Sin embargo, también es cierto que, las señoras Malfoy, cuando se enteraron de mi decisión de formar parte del mundo mágico y, aun más de mi creciente amistad con Scorpius, me propusieron ayudarme a convertirme en su nueva princesa y si, como la mayoría sabe, ser la nueva señora Malfoy.**_

_**Se que para ustedes es normal escuchar esto, pues la mayoría de nosotros ya está comprometido, nuestras uniones, para los que hacemos parte de la casa de Slytherin y provenimos de generaciones de familias de sangre pura, es muy normal que nuestros padres pactasen a priori, nuestros matrimonios.**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi situación es realmente especial, pues los Weasley, a pesar de provenir de una de las familias de sangre pura más antigua, nunca han afianzado tales compromisos.**_

_**También es cierto, que mis relaciones sociales van más allá de ser la hija de Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió y héroe de guerra". A lo largo de estos años, también he fomentado mis propias relaciones sociales con las más grandes cabezas del ministerio, por apoyo de Narcissa y Lucius. Aun más, mis dos mejores amigas son hijas de las cabezas del ministerio. Violeta Zabbini Parkinson y Galatea Nott Greengrass. **_

_**Como se habrán percatado en el comedor, durante la selección y durante el transcurso de este día, nadie en mi familia sabe de mi elección, excluyendo a unos cuantos miembros, por lo que, van a tener que soportar, a mis familiares rondando por aquí, tratando de averiguar que si estoy bien.**_

_**Así que, si alguien quiere reprocharme algo. Absténgase y no me cuestione. Ahora, por favor, escuchen lo que Scorpius debe decirles.**_

_**Scorpius Pov.**_

Como sabrán, la reforma que dieron en el ministerio de magia no tiene otro fin que el que Lily y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos. En realidad, dado que nada salió como teníamos planeado, se tuvo la necesidad de esa reforma educacional motivo por el cual, debemos forjar una especie de tregua con los Gryffindor, para que esa reforma sea creíble.

Como ya les adelantaba Lily, debido a que no pudimos lograr que sus padres accedieran a un compromiso formal de matrimonio, nadie puede enterarse que Lily Luna Potter es la nueva princesa de Slytherin; y mucho menos, la futura señora Malfoy. Así que, sobre todos ustedes se ha lanzado un hechizo para evitar que hablen.

Ni siquiera intenten cuestionarlo, pues sus padres ya han sido informados y absolutamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El hechizo se les ha impuesto a partir de que cruzaron la piedra que da entrada a las mazmorras.

Como les había mencionado Lily anteriormente, la reforma, pese a las explicaciones que dio la directora, tiene en realidad otro fin, el que Lily y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos, así como también, que mientras tomemos clases individuales, nos encontremos en la sala común y sin la presencia de ningún otro alumno de otra casa, la traten como lo que verdaderamente es y no como una más.

Como les decía, esa reforma y esa elección de alumnos que ha hecho el ministerio, se hizo atendiendo a esa necesidad en particular, por lo que, los alumnos de otras casas, que han sido seleccionados para dar clases, han sido elegidos también, porque son hijos, en su mayoría de antiguos Slytherins y se les ha informado y han comprendido la imperiosa necesidad de callar y salvaguardar nuestro secreto. Eso claro, excluyendo a los hermanos Potter y a todos los Weasley.

En cuanto al profesorado, omitiendo al profesor de herbología y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, también saben quién es y el verdadero lugar que ocupa Lily en nuestra casa.

Así que, su misión, como Slytherin a partir de ahora, es salvaguardar nuestro secreto y respetar a la nueva princesa. De ahora en adelante, quiero que, cuiden y protejan a Lily, aunque eso es casi del todo innecesario, pues pese a estar tan solo en el primer curso, también ha estado practicando hechizos y está muy adelantada en otros cursos.

_**LL&SM**_

En cuanto Scorpius termino, también se les informo a grandes rasgos de "mi autoimpuesto novio" y se les enseñamos algunos gestos que permitirán que ellos supieran cuando necesitaba ser rescatada.

En cuanto al baile, se les informo a todos que sería de máscaras y que, tres alumnos y tres alumnas de la casa irían con el mismo disfraz, -esto clara, con algunos detalles que los diferenciaría- lo cual, nos permitiría a Scorpius y a mí, bailar y compartir el baile de bienvenida juntos.

Durante la cena, horas más tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos recibieron carta de sus casas y se nos informo de una salida especial a Hogsmade para escoger, los que lo necesitáramos, un vestido para la noche de gala. Ya que a las señoritas, se nos había pedido que tuviésemos un vestido formal y, a los caballeros, ir con un traje o smoking.

Por la noche, durante la madrugada, pese a que estaba prohibido que saliéramos, tanto Scorpius como yo, teníamos permiso expreso de nuestro jefe de casa, para poder salir, por lo que, nos reunimos en el lago, a contemplar el brillo de las estrellas y la claridad de la luna, que se reflejaba sobre el lago, opacando la negrura de la noche. Nos quedamos alli, durante horas, abrazados y preparandonos para enfrentar al mundo. Para enfrentar cualquier problema y cualquier consecuencia que acarrearan nuestros actos

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. **

**La verdad, estoy algo triste, pues en el capitulo anterior solo recibí cuatro reviews ¿Ya no les gusta la historia? **

**Sé que es un capitulo algo corto, pero para el siguiente tienen una salida a Hogsmade. Ya les describiré los atuendos **

**En fin, ahora todos en la casa de Slytherin están advertidos, hay que ver como se desarrollaran las clases y los comportamientos.**

**Y bueno, Snape siempre será Snape y no iba a permitir que una muchachita se le subiera a las barbas, aunque esta vez ha sido solo un regaño.**

**Supongo que ya se imaginan quienes son los elegidos para dar clases. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Además, también notaron como los Malfoy ya tenían planeado incluso el baile. Pronto ya leerán en el siguiente capítulo la jugada que planean para Rose.

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también acabo de subir –ayer, de hecho- uno sobre ellos. se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Así que, hasta el próximo sábado. **

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	7. La noche del baile e inesperada visita I

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA NOCHE DEL BAILE Y NUESTRA INESPERADA VISITA A HOGSMADE. HERMOSAS SORPRESAS I**

A la siguiente mañana, el comedor estuvo totalmente saturado de lechuzas, cartas y vociferadores.

Tal y como lo había ordenado la directora McGonagall, la mayoría de los alumnos había enviado una carta a sus padres avisándoles de tan inesperado acontecimiento.

Por su parte, la directora había enviado a los padres de familia las cartas con los permisos respectivos para asistir a Hogsmade. Las cartas, en su mayoría fueron contestadas a los alumnos a la brevedad posible, aun más, debido a la insistencia de algunas madres de familia, de alumnas sobre todo de 5°, 6° y 7° curso, le habían anexado una misiva a la directora pidiendo un cambio de fecha para el baile de bienvenida, pues con la intempestuosidad del acto, les era imposible conseguir el vestido apropiado.

Esa misma mañana, durante el almuerzo, también la mayoría de los alumnos recibió la carta con el permiso firmado para la salida a Hogsmade. Olvidaba mencionar, que exceptuando a los alumnos de primer año, de la casa de Slytherin, todos sabíamos sobre dicho baile, por lo que, nuestros atuendos ya estaban seleccionados.

También, debido a ese pequeño detalle, nuestra mesa parecía ser la única que conservaba la calma, ya que el resto de las alumnas de primer año, ni siquiera se atrevieron a armar un gran revuelo.

En fin, después del real y verdadero alboroto armado en el Colegio, yo también recibí la carta con el permiso firmado por mis padres, aunque claro, aun sin su permiso, había pensado escabullirme al viaje. En realidad, dada mi situación, quien podía autorizar mi salida o no del colegio, era Narcissa o Astoria Malfoy. Además claro está, de mis padres.

¿Cómo obtuve tal licencia? Fácil. El ministerio la acepto y firmo.

No estaba poniendo más atención de la necesaria, cuando la directora anuncio el cambio de fecha para el baile y la salida a Hogsmade. En realidad, yo me estaba concentrando en saber si es que los diseñadores ya tenían listos nuestros vestidos.

Para el baile, habíamos elegido, de último momento dos diseños diferentes uno era un hermoso vestido strapless, y el otro, también un vestido strapple, con unos finos cordones que nos llegaba debajo de la rodilla, que combinaríamos con unos zapatos de medio tacón (a/n Recuerden que aun son niñas y no usan tacones altos). Nuestras mascaras, habían sido elegidas para que combinaran con nuestros vestidos y, para confundirnos aun más, habíamos elegido unas pelucas de cabello negro, a la misma altura, además de que, habíamos preferido pelucas a hechizos, pues estos se desvanecerían en pocas horas y las pelucas y sus peinados no, añadimos unas lentillas de color miel, pues era muy obvio para que, algunas personas, nos reconocerían por nuestro color de cabello y algunas otras por nuestro color de ojos; solo quienes fueran a ser nuestras parejas, supieran que éramos nosotras, esto claro, atendiendo al color de nuestro vestido.

El de Violeta, era un vestido en tono azul eléctrico que, tenía unas diminutas flores que marcaban su pequeña cintura.

El de Galatea, era en tono lavanda, con un pequeño pliegue, que la hacía lucir más alta de lo que realmente era.

El de mi prima Sophie era un vestido en tono rosa fiusha, que marcaba su cintura con unos pliegues negros al frente.

El mío, era en un tono verde claro, (según su diseñador, era azul Caribe)-como los colores de nuestra casa, con unos detalles en color plata. Absolutamente todos los vestidos, llevaban bolsas y guantes a juego, por lo cual, era difícil diferenciar nuestro tono de piel.

**N/A: Para imaginarse los vestidos, vean la película de Disney Programa de Protección Para Princesas. Se supone, son similares a los vestidos que Demi y Selena usan para el baile. **

En cuanto a nuestras máscaras, la de Violeta tenia forma de mariposa, y, al igual que su vestido, era en un tono de ligero azul.

La de Galatea, parecía más bien un antifaz, la cual cubría solamente los ojos y su nariz. Era en un tono morado, más obscuro, con el fin de que resaltara sobre su vestido.

La máscara de Sophie, era un poco más larga. Cubría sus ojos y parte de su rostro. En realidad, era un poco diferente a las dos anteriores, era una mezcla de media mariposa y una mitad completa, como si quisiere ocultar su rostro. Que era lo que en realidad pretendíamos, y solo la parte que delimitaba sus ojos era en color rosa fiusha, el resto, era en color blanco.

La mía, era en color verde y plata, tal y como los bordados y detalles del vestido, bolso y zapatos, al igual que la de Violeta, en un inicio, era una mariposa, sin embargo, cuando nos realizamos la prueba de vestuario, nos dimos cuenta que no ocultaba mis pecas por lo que, debido a ello podrían reconocerme, decidimos cambiarla por una media máscara, similar a la del fantasma de la opera, y maquillar mi rostro, para ocultar las pecas restantes.

Los chicos, por su parte, no habían decidido aun que atuendo usar; por lo que, habían decidido que, a pesar de que en el anuncio se les había pedido utilizar smokings o trajes formales, hacer una pequeña exploración al mundo muggle, y descubrieron que en ese mundo, algunas veces los trajes formales, sobre todo de los príncipes y princesas, consistían en sus atuendos o uniformes de marina o infantería, de sus países, ellos llevarían esos trajes.

Al igual que nosotras habían decidido que, para confundirse, utilizarían pelucas en color negro y lentillas en el mismo color, pues era realmente fácil, reconocer el tono de ojos y cabellos de Scorpius, por lo que, lo harían.

Los chicos se habían decidido por los trajes de infantería de marina.

Liam, la pareja de Violeta llevaría su traje en azul marino.

Eliot, la pareja de Galatea, lo llevaría en color blanco.

Daniel, la pareja de Sophie, llevaría su traje en color negro

Finalmente, Scorpius, llevaría su traje en color azul obscuro.

Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, no había tiempo ni lugar a errores. En cuanto nos vieran descender por las escaleras, sabrían quienes éramos, aunque claro, aun les quedaría por resolver, quien era quien.

Ninguna de nosotras había elegido el color negro en nuestro atuendo deliberadamente, pues sabíamos que Rose lo utilizaría, ella siempre solía decir que no había color más elegante que el negro. La tía Hermione, muchas veces había intentado convencerla de lo contrario, solía decirle que era muy jovencita para solo utilizar vestidos y trajes en esos tonos, que debería utilizar ropa aunque formal en colores más alegres y de acuerdo a su edad, sin embargo. Rose ya tenía una idea muy fija, por lo que, si bien tenía una serie de lindos vestidos, en su mayoría eran de color negro. En ese momento, también recordé una fotografía de la tía Hermione, según me dijo, era del baile de navidad después de realizado el torneo de los tres magos en el que ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosado de capas y no pude evitar pensar que si Rose le hiciera un poquito más de caso, sabría qué, su madre su madre tenía un gusto exquisito para vestir.

Me encontraba, precisamente divagando en el diseño y forma de nuestros vestidos, cuando llego una lechuza y deposito un sobre frente a mí.

Era una lechuza de color blanco con unos pequeños puntos negros, que pertenecía, desde sus años de colegio a papá, la cual había depositado frente a mí, un pequeño sobre y una tarjeta, según mamá, ella hablaría con el sastre y le pediría confeccionar mi vestido, el cual, para su gusto, seria en tono rosa, solo debía pasar a la sastrería, para que tomara mis medidas, pues ella ya había enviado un diseño.

Le mostré el sobre y su contenido a Scorpius, mi prima y mis amigas cuando estuvimos dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, todos coincidimos en que, si bien le haríamos creer a mamá que realmente iba a utilizar lo que ella había diseñado –no me malentiendan, ni me tachen de egoísta-, es simplemente que yo ya tenía un vestido hecho, su idea, nos había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para lograr tener un momento a solas como habíamos deseado.

Iríamos a la sastrería, por mala suerte, el sastre era el único que había en todo Hogsmade, ya que las brujas compraban sus atuendos en otras partes o con diseñadores exclusivos, como era el caso de mi vestido o en alguna tienda del callejón Diagón, que, estaría tan saturado de trabajo y sería fácil engañarlo, o quizás, bastaría con explicarle la realidad. Dejaríamos que confeccionara el vestido, más no lo utilizaría.

La salida a Hogsmade, nos venía como un verdadero descanso, pues habíamos estado muy presionados y, sobre todo muy estresados, pues no sabíamos a ciencia si sería aceptada o no en Slytherin y, de ser así cómo reaccionarían los alumnos, habíamos planeado esto con tanta anticipación que, no sabíamos que podría llegar a pasar.

Que mi madre me enviara con el sastre, nos había permitido pasar tiempo juntos, o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba, ya que, estaba completamente segura de que si mi tía Hermione se negaba a enviare uno de sus sosos vestidos a Rose, también la enviaría con el mismo sastre y lo que menos deseaba era encontrármela.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, en cuanto mi familia se entero de que Sophie estaba en Hogwarts y que, al igual que yo, había sido seleccionada en la casa de Slytherin, les dio un respiro, pues tal y como me dijo Albus, ella si era una persona de confianza, y no como el resto de las serpientes que me rodeaban.

La salida a Hogsmade fue el viernes. Intencionalmente, "extravié" mi permiso, pues no quería ir con todo el grupo, al igual que lo hicieron Scorpius, mis amigas y mi prima. Sin embargo, no me esperaba algunas reacciones.

Mis hermanos, o por lo menos James, aun no perdonaba el hecho de que estuviera en Slytherin, por lo que, cuando le dije que había extraviado mi permiso, si bien, le dijo a la directora que yo si tenía permiso para asistir a Hogsmade, tampoco le insistió en el motivo.

Aun más, me pidió acompañarlo y, en privado me dijo que si hubiese estado en Gryffindor, como correspondía, el hubiese logrado que me dieran el permiso, pero dado que yo me negaba a pedirle a la directora mi cambio de casa, el no tenia porque ayudarme. Eso, realmente me dolió, pero no tenia porque quejarme, después de todo, yo les estaba ocultando aun muchas cosas.

Para que no pareciera extraño, Scorpius dijo que él no iría a Hogsmade, debido a que, justo la tarde anterior había olvidado hacer un ensayo de pociones, por lo cual, el profesor Snape lo había castigado, prohibiéndole la salida del castillo y, al parecer, sus padres ya estaban enterados y de acuerdo.

En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que todos se habían ido, nos dirigimos al despacho de la directora y le explicamos que necesitábamos ir a la mansión Malfoy. Esta vez, ella ni siquiera cuestiono el motivo, solo nos advirtió que teníamos tan solo 45 minutos para ir y regresar a tiempo, pues el resto de los alumnos debía ver que habíamos ido, al igual que el resto a Hogsmade.

Utilizamos la red flú que conectaba el despacho de la directora, con la mansión Malfoy, en ella, ya se encontraba el sastre y un par de diseñadores muy conocidos en el mundo muggle y mágico, ellos fueron los encargados de realizar nuestros vestidos. Ellos habían sido elegidos para darle a nuestros vestidos los toques de elegancia y juventud que necesitábamos.

Al final, la combinación de los diseñadores resulto explosiva. Mi vestido y el de Violeta, había sido diseñado por Valentino & Azaro; en tanto que el de Sophie y el de Galatea, lo había diseñado Armani & Oscar de la Renta.

Ellos mismos, nos habían sugerido los accesorios. Por su parte, nuestros zapatos habían sido diseñados por un tal Manolo Blannik y Louis Vouton (famosos solo en el mundo muggle). Las bolsas, las había enviado Nancy González y Prada. Solo esta última, una bruja y diseñadora muy conocida a en ambos mundos. En cuanto a nuestras jovas, Narcissa y Astoria me habían dado un collar, unos pendientes pequeños y una pulsera a juego. Sophie, utilizaría algunas que le enviaría su madre, al igual que Violeta y Galatea, quienes utilizarían las de sus respectivas familias.

Si bien, habíamos asistido a la mansión, era solo para ultimar los detalles, ya que, como recordaba, sus vestidos estaban listos. Pero los diseñadores no querían dejar ningún cabo suelto; ni mucho menos, que ocurriera un percance de último minuto.

El día del baile, algunos elfos domésticos, serian los encargados de llevar nuestros atuendos y nuestros accesorios a la mazmorra. Con los últimos arreglos tomados y por qué no rememorarlo, después de una deliciosa taza de té, nos despedimos, y aparecimos en el colegio, para ir Hogsmade.

Al llegar, la directora, nos envió directo por el sauce boxeador, por lo cual, salimos de la casa de los sustos con un aire tranquilo. Ya que, nadie se había percatado de nuestra salida.

.

_**LL&SM**_

_**.**_

Por otro lado, en otra parte de Hogsmade, para ser exactos, en la sastrería, una pelirroja de finos rasgos y algunas pecas, se encontraba total y completamente histérica. Su madre, se había negado en rotundo a enviarle alguno de sus vestidos para poder lucirlo.

Hermione, con sus mejores intenciones, le había asegurado a su hija que para ese baile debía llevar un lindo vestido en algún tono claro, pues siempre iba, -aunque muy linda- vestida de tonos negros, y ella aseguraba que debía ir con algún tono claro, para verse más linda y más acorde a su edad.

Así que, le había dicho que debía ir a la sastrería de Hogsmade, que ellas se encontrarían allí, para que ella eligiera el diseño que más le gustara, pero claro, la princesita se molesto y lo único que fue capaz de decirle a su madre es que la odiaba…

En cuanto arribaron a Hogsmade, se dieron cuenta de que no eran las únicas que necesitaban los servicios del sastre, ya que, la sastrería estaba completamente abarrotada. Por suerte para Rose, mi tía Hermione al igual que mi madre siendo precavidas, habían hecho una cita con el sastre, sin embargo, el sastre, de último minuto tuvo que cambiar la hora de su cita, pues había sido requerido en otro evento –a decir de su asistente- pues al parecer habían tenido algunos cambios de último momento y había tenido que salir.

Mientras tanto, el asistente del sastre les mostro algunos catálogos, para que hicieran la elección del vestido. Al final, Rose había escogido un típico vestido negro con unos detalles en color arena que acentuaban un poco su busto. Tenía una ligera crinolina y era por encima de las rodillas.

En fin. Parecía que todo Hogsmade estaba abarrotado. El baile prácticamente tenia a todas las chicas al borde de un colapso nervioso por su intempestiva llegada y por no estar preparadas. Algunas, al ver que el sastre no se encontraba, optaron por declinar la invitación a la fiesta, otras, tal y como había pensado Rose, irían con alguno de sus vestidos.

Me arme de valor, y me dirigí a la sastrería. Tal y como esperaba, estaba abarrotada. Esperaba ver a mamá, sin embargo, a la única que encontré fue a mi tía Herms y a mi adorable prima. Sophie decidió acompañarme, según dijo, iba para evitar que cometiera una locura.

Parecía que nos habíamos sincronizado al llegar, pues el sastre llego justo unos segundos después de que yo saludara a mi tía y nos pidió pasar, saltando así a todas aquellas que habían llegado antes de mí.

Poco antes de entrar, la tía Hermione cuestiono a Sophie acerca de su necesidad de un vestido, a lo que ella respondió que no iba a necesitarlo, pues su madre le había dicho que uno de los diseñadores de palacio ya trabajaba en el (pequeña mentira, pues se lo confeccionaron junto al mío, al de Violeta y al de Galatea)

Me dijo que mi vestido ya estaba confeccionado y me lo mostro, ya que mis medidas ya las tenia tomadas previamente. De cualquier manera, lo debía tener, pues si no la coartada se iría al drenaje y Rose triunfaría, pues si mi vestido no estaba listo, no podría asistir a la fiesta. Era la coartada perfecta.

No lo voy a negar, era hermoso, sin embargo prefería el que previamente me habían confeccionado Azaro & Valentino, sin embargo, el sastre, fingiendo no haberme visto, me dijo que pasara, pues mi madre ya le había enviado el diseño sobre el cual se basaría mi vestido. Era algo parecido a una túnica Romana. El vestido era muy sencillo con una linda caída que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas; y en la manga izquierda tenía un hermoso moño. Realmente era un vestido lindo; sin embargo no lo usaría. Me sentí mal por mamá, pues sabía con cuanto cariño había escogido ese vestido para mí. Incluso me había mandado una pulsera que hacia juego con el vestido y los zapatos (entiéndase que llegaron a la hora del almuerzo) pero no era tiempo para remordimientos.

Platique alrededor de 15 minutos con el sastre y le pedí, que por ningún motivo le tuviera listo el vestido a Rose antes del baile. No es que la odiara, pero esa niña aprendería que a mí nadie me molestaba y salía ileso. La grosería que me había hecho días atrás, al dejarme con la palabra en la boca me la cobraría de esa manera. Ella no tendría vestido, por lo cual, no bajaría a la fiesta (a excepción claro, de que la Directora McGonagall…) pero mejor no pensar en eso.

No voy a negarlo, después de lo enfadada que estaba, si es que lograba deshacerme de mi prima durante el baile sería feliz, además claro esta de que aun tenia algunos planes para pasar esa noche en compañía de Scorpius sin que ella nos molestara. Y, por si acaso, también, el hecho que llevara un vestido ya usado, obvio la haría morirse de la pena.

Sophie volvió a regañarme por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo con Rose, pero con mi cara más inocente, asegure que yo no le estaba haciendo nada que ella no me hubiera hecho antes. Y le recordé lo que había pasado hacia dos navidades. Justo hace dos años cuando conocí a Scor.

_**Flashback**_

_Mi Rose Weasley, mi primo Hugo y los tíos Ron y Hermione habían arribado a casa de los abuelos después de su aceptación en Hogwarts ese año, y estaba de un humor insoportable, pavoneándose de sus grandes notas y de cómo probablemente enorgullecería a su padre al cumplir lo que le había pedido su primer día en el andén 9 y ¾ justo antes de abordar la locomotora escarlata; pues había estado superando en varias clases al heredero de los Malfoy; al igual que a mi hermano Albus, sin embargo, había cosas que Rose no aceptaba, como el hecho de no ser el centro de atención y mimos de la familia. Y, pues como era lógico, en cuanto hacia acto de presencia, yo me convertía en el verdadero centro de atención. _

_Paralelamente a su llegada, los Potter Weasley (mi familia) también arribábamos, pero hubo algo que ninguno de los presentes había registrado. Esa noche, yo había averiguado que es lo Rose usaría esa noche. Tú sabes cuánto la admiraba, sabes que yo deseaba ser como ella pero…. –le dije en un tono triste a Sophie._

_Al llegar, y cuando vio que traíamos puesto un_ atuendo similar, ella se molesto muchísimo conmigo y me dijo que me veía muy mal.

_Recuérdalo Sophie, tú misma me consolaste y fuiste tú quien me dijiste que no valía la pena llorar por cosas que, -como los desplantes de Rose- no servían para nada y eran insignificantes._

_Recuerda que después de tus palabras yo me repuse y bajamos juntas, pero –sin mala intención- según dijo Rose, derramo todo el ponche que la abuela había hecho sobre mi ropa. _

_Sabes que yo me sentí fatal. Incluso, después de que sobre mi ropa habían lanzado un hechizo para limpiarme y mi ropa quedara como nueva; pero a pesar de ello yo…._

_Recuerda que mi tía la regaño y le dijo que no debía hacer eso, entonces, ella lloro y todos la consolaron y yo, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de llorar, tú te diste cuenta y entonces, me propusiste cambiarme. Esa noche me obsequiaste, la prenda que guardo con más cariño. Un vestido en tono Rosa, idéntico al que usaba Ariel, en el cuento de la sirenita._

_Recuerdo que a partir de esa noche, odie a Rose y me dije que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de cobrarme ese incidente lo haría. Y ese día es el baile._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Rose es presumida y estoy completamente segura de que, al no tener un vestido nuevo que lucir, se negara a asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida. Además, está el hecho de que debe ir con alguien de su misma casa. Pero eso no me garantiza que no intentara acercarse a Scorpius.

Perdóname Sophie. Sé que te estoy poniendo entre la espada y la pared, pues eres familiar de ambas, pero por favor, entiende mi punto. Rose me lastimo durante mucho tiempo. Durante años. Incluso, se burlaba de mi desear ser parte del mundo muggle, y no fue, sino hasta que los Malfoy prácticamente me adoptaron como una más, que me volví más segura de mi misma.

En fin Sophie, este es mi momento para cobrarme una de sus muchas humillaciones, las cuales ira pagando poco a poco. No la odio, sin embargo, tiene que entender que ella no es superior absolutamente a nadie, que su único merito, es ser la hija de la tía Hermione. La bruja/hechicera más poderosa que se ha visto en el último siglo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, eso no la hace ni por mucho, especial.

Sophie me miraba sorprendida, sin embargo asintió.

En cuanto salimos de la sastrería, nos despedimos de la tía Herms, la cual nos había insistido en quedarnos un rato más, sin embargo, ambas alegamos haber extraviado nuestros permisos pero que, en un acto de verdadera bondad, la directora nos había permitido salir del Colegio, pues la convencimos de que iban a tomar solo las medidas de nuestros vestidos, por lo que, deberíamos regresar a la brevedad posible, ya que no queríamos abusar de la confianza y buena voluntad de la directora.

Mis planes de ir y pasar una tarde maravillosa al lado de Scorpius, estuvieron a punto de irse por el drenaje, pues la tía Hermione aseguro que podría hablar con la directora McGonagall y explicarle que en realidad nosotras si teníamos permiso de salir, sin embargo, logramos escabullirnos, nuevamente al colegio; cuando le explicamos a la tía que no era necesario y, aun más estábamos dispuestas a enfrentar nuestros errores, ya que por nuestro descuido, ambas habíamos extraviado el documento y nadie tendría que pagar o interceder por nuestras culpas. Al parecer, esto último fue lo que realmente la convenció, e incluso nos felicito, por ser unas muchachitas tan maduras y responsables para nuestra corta edad.

Una vez que logramos escabullirnos dentro del castillo, fuimos directo a las mazmorras, en donde él me tenía una linda sorpresa; al igual que el resto de los chicos a mis amigas.

Cada una de nostras encontró una pequeña rosa blanca en su cama, al lado de un hermoso oso de peluche, con una linda tarjeta en la que se nos pedía ir al lago utilizando la ropa y accesorios que había sobre nuestras camas.

Nada más de imaginar la sorpresa, nos olvidamos incluso del frio que hacia alrededor de Hogwarts y pronto nos vestimos adecuadamente. Nos arreglamos un poco el cabello y salimos rumbo al lugar en el que los chicos nos habían citado.

Poco antes de llegar, los chicos nos interceptaron y nos preguntaron si es que acaso confiábamos en ellos, a lo que nosotras simplemente respondimos afirmativamente.

Apenas habíamos asentido, cuando una venda cubrió nuestros ojos y nos dejamos guiar.

Nos guiaron justo frente al lago; el cual, estaba encantado para dar la apariencia de un hermoso jardín y en medio de un gran vergel. Parecía un autentico edén.

Habían congelado el agua mediante un hechizo, la capa de hielo era lo suficientemente dura y gruesa, para soportar nuestro peso y poder patinar; sin embargo, eso lo haríamos más tarde. Ese era el detalle que más me había llamado la atención.

Por su parte Violeta puso más atención en el decorado de la mesa. Al parecer, la idea de encantarlo había sido idea de Liam, quien sería su pareja en el baile

Eliot, la pareja de Galatea, se había encargado de la ambientación, por lo que, había escogido una música de fondo suave, breve tierna y pausada. Así como también, fue el encargado de confirmar que no había ningún alumno, fuera de nosotros seis dentro del colegio.

Daniel, la pareja de Sophie, se había encargado de los atuendos, por lo que, los chicos estaban utilizando unos lindos smokings con sus lindas pajaritas.

Finalmente, Scorpius, también se había encargado de la comida, la cual, era simplemente deliciosa. (Dicen que la comida refleja el amor con el que ha sido hecha y en el instante en el que probé tan deliciosos manjares, pese a lo complicado que pudiese resultar hacerla, la nuestra era simplemente deliciosa 'se magnifique')

Fue el mismo Scorpius, el que se encargo de dar un pequeño discurso, así como disculparse por el hecho de tener que estar departiendo dentro del colegio, pero sabíamos que todo esto obedecía a la necesidad de que nadie nos descubriera aun, así que a ninguna le molesto, por el contrario, nos pareció un detalle sumamente hermoso (aunque la mayor parte de la magia, la hayan realizado los elfos, pues después de todo, ellos eran los que habían realizado los encantamientos, y la comida, pese a que las instrucciones las dieron ellos).

Todos estábamos departiendo muy felices en nuestro pequeño lugar y nuestro pequeño momento.

Pero como todos los finales felices, en el algún momento debían de acabar y, nuestro momento llego, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todos los alumnos del colegio volvían aquí.

Las chicas y yo les agradecimos el detalle, depositando un minúsculo beso en sus mejillas, las cuales, para nuestra suerte, vimos como se arrebolaban y los hacían parecer sumamente adorables.

Salimos del lago y nos dirigimos a las mazmorras a cambiarnos, cada una con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y comentando como nos habíamos sentido al ser tratadas como princesas. Era una lástima volver a ser las cenicientas; claro está, sin las odiosas hermanastras ni la cruel madrastra.

Cada una fue comentando la impresión que se había llevado y, las que no estaban enamoradas, apostaría a que pronto lo estarían. Sobre todo Daniel y Sophie.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, nos llevamos una mayor sorpresa….

**C O N T I N U A R A….**

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. **

**Siento haberlo cortado allí, pero ya en el próximo viene el baile.**

**Bueno, ya leyeron porque Lily no se siente mal por lo que le hace a Rose. **

**En fin, ahora todos en la casa de Slytherin están advertidos, y haber cómo reaccionan con los pequeños disfraces que usaran**

**¿Creen que los reconozcan?**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Hola a todas mis lectoras nuevamente. Este mensaje es para Artemisa. Para dejarme tu correo, por favor, escríbelo de la siguiente manera ejemplo94 Hotmail .com ya que la pagina no acepta direcciones de e-mails ni webs.

Claro que no me molestas nena y me encantaría agregarte a mis contactos.

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Así que, hasta el próximo sábado. **

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	8. La noche del baile einesperada visita II

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**LA NOCHE DEL BAILE Y NUESTRA INESPERADA VISITA A HOGSMADE. HERMOSAS SORPRESAS II**

En cuanto llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, nos llevamos una mayor sorpresa…. Por lo menos yo.

No sabía si la sorpresa si reír, llorar, gritar, saltar.

Sobre mi cama encontré otra rosa y una carta de Scorpius. En cuanto tome la flor en mis manos, esta cambio drásticamente y se convirtió en un hermoso narciso blanco.

Enseguida leí la nota.

_Mi dulce princesa:_

_Gracias por regalarme el mejor día de mi vida._

_Escogí la forma de una rosa blanca, pues con ello represento mis sentimientos por ti. Los cuales son los más puros y sinceros._

_Te sorprenderá que la rosa se haya tornado en otra flor._

_Es un hechizo que me enseño mi abuelo._

_Ha tomado la forma de tu flor favorita._

_Espero que te guste._

_Con cariño_

_S.M._

_Pd. Sobre tu tocador hay un broche con forma de mariposa, este ha formado parte de la familia Malfoy y ha pasado de generación en generación. Como accesorio es muy lindo; sin embargo tiene un pequeño secreto que, ahora que te pertenece te lo revelare: Es un traslador._

_Este te llevara siempre al lugar de nuestras citas._

_Solo necesitas pensar que quieres estar a mi lado y el traslador te llevara hasta el lugar._

No podía creer el hermoso detalle que estaba teniendo Scorpius conmigo. Inmediatamente me coloque el broche y acomode mi cabello.

Fue entonces, cuando un hermoso halcón aleteo en mi ventana.

Abrí y enseguida entro Hermes.

Se paro sobre mi escritorio y deposito un paquete. Enseguida, desenrolle el pergamino que traía en su patita.

_Querida Lily:_

_Supongo que ya habrás recibido el broche. Espero que te agrade._

_Esta noche es muy especial querida. Hermes lleva consigo un hermoso vestido café y turquesa._

_Es para que lo uses esta noche._

_Tranquila. Tienes permiso para salir del colegio._

_La misión del broche es llevarte a un lugar en el que Scorpius te dará una sorpresa más._

_Arregla tu cabello en hermosos caireles y colócate el broche. _

_Una vez que hayas terminado de arreglarte piensa en que quieres ir a donde esta Scorpius y te llevara a ese lugar._

_Que tengas una feliz noche y una hermosa sorpresa_

_N.M. & A.M._

Sophie, Galatea y Violeta llegaron a mi habitación y me ayudaron a arreglarme. En cuanto estuve lista, pensé fuertemente en estar con Scorpius.

Sinceramente no se qué otra sorpresa podía darme; además de las que ya me había dado.

Aparecí en un hermoso prado. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, sin embargo, mi mente estaba embargada por el hermoso colorido que había a mi alrededor, por lo cual, no supe en donde me encontraba. Y, honestamente no me preocupaba. Sabía que estaría a salvo y segura mientras Scorpius estuviera a mi lado.

Estaba contemplando las estrellas, cuando Scorpius me sorprendió. Me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

-Bienvenida, Lily. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Scorpius. También luces muy elegante. ¿A dónde iremos? –cuestione.

Es una sorpresa. Todo a su tiempo.

En ese instante, llego hasta nosotros una calesa, de esas que solo existían cuando leías los cuentos de hadas muggles.

Entonces, el me pidió subir y yo acepte.

Vaya hermosa sorpresa que me lleve, al instante que bajamos.

Me había preparado una hermosa sorpresa.

Estábamos en la finca de Pemberley, el lugar en el que se había filmado orgullo y prejuicio.

-¡Es maravilloso Scor!

-¿Te agrada, princesa? Sé que es el lugar en el que se desarrolla tu libro muggle favorito y me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo por los lugares en los que se conocieron el Señor Darcy y la Señorita Bennett. ¿Te gustaría?

-Por supuesto que sí Scor.

Bajamos de la calesa y recorrimos a pie los hermosos jardines y nos adentramos en la mansión. Recorrimos el lugar del baile y tantos sitios hermosos.

Pero como todo sueño y todo cuento de hadas termino y tuvimos que volver al colegio, ya que, si bien al siguiente día era domingo, tampoco era muy prudente desvelarse.

Fue una noche mágica. Simplemente maravillosa.

Antes de volver, nos sentamos en los prados de la finca y mientras estábamos tomados de la mano, y contemplábamos las estrellas, vimos una estrella fugaz a la cual solamente le pedimos valor para enfrentar lo que vendría después….

Volvimos al colegio alrededor de las 12:00 a.m. y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones sin decirnos nada. Todo lo que necesitábamos saber y todo lo que sentíamos estaba dicho con una mirada.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, entraron mis amigas. Obviamente les conté todo lo sucedido la noche anterior con Scorpius, fue tan romántico y tan tierno –les dije. Fue una noche inolvidable.

Sin embargo, noche inolvidable o no, tenía que volver al mundo real y el mundo real decía que todo lo que venía ahora era tomar las fuerzas necesarias para poder soportar los coqueteos que Rose haría con Scorpius.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, pues a la hora del desayuno, mi adorada prima se acerco a él y le dijo:

-¿Me invitaras al baile Scor?

Yo solo rodé los ojos. Es que acaso Rose no recordaba que debía ir con una de las compañeras de su casa.

-Buenos días para ti también dijo Galatea al notar mi enojo.

Lo lamento Rose, pero si no recuerdas, Scor y tu deben de tener pareja a alguien de su misma casa y, por si no lo sabías, el ira con Violeta.

Sí, lo recuerdo, -le respondió Rose pero, podría regalarme una pieza.

A Scorpius no le quedo más remedio que aceptar su propuesta.

En cuanto se alejo les dije lo suficientemente bajo a mis amigas

La ODIO. ¿Es que acaso no se percata que se ve muy mal siendo una rogona?

-Tranquila, Lily, -dijo Violeta. Recuerda el plan. Es imposible que tu querida prima sepa con quien bailara si no lo reconoce.

Eso me tranquilizo de sobremanera.

La semana transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y por fin se llego el esperado día de baile.

Aunque claro, un día antes (el viernes, para ser exactos) tuvimos que realizar una inesperada visita a Hogsmade, ya que el sastre le aviso a Narcissa y a Astoria que no podría cumplir con lo que le había pedido debido a que sería "La señora Weasley en persona" quien recogería el vestido de su hija.

No pude hacer otra cosa que enfadarme; aunque a estas alturas ya sabía que de nada me serviría.

Entonces, como buena Slytherin que era, me calme y razone un poco

¿Qué hacía falta para que el sastre me entregara el vestido de mi prima y no se diera cuenta que era yo?

Estuve, prácticamente pensando en ello toda la mañana, sin embargo, parecía que mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar conmigo.

Fue en la clase de pociones en la que encontré mi respuesta.

Lo había olvidado por completo, el profesor Snape me estaba obligando a tomar clases extras de pociones; no solo a mi, sino a todos los Slytherins, decía que nosotros debíamos sobresalir más que ninguna otra casa en esa materia.

No es que fuese mala en ello. Para nada. Era solo que algunas veces me parecían aburridas esas clases:

¿Para qué me servía saber preparar amortentia o algún filtro amoroso si ya tenía a mi príncipe azul a mi lado?

¿De qué me servía saber cómo realizar una poción para reparar los huesos si podía comprarla?

Sin embargo, aquella tarde le daría las gracias al profesor. Ya que me daría la solución a mi problema.

Nos enseñaría a preparar una poción multijugos.

Ahora, después de haber resuelto tal inconveniente me quedaba otro pequeño detalle. La poción llevaba una preparación de algunas semanas; pero vamos, no es que yo la fuera a preparar ¿O sí? Sobre todo cuando la necesitaba a la brevedad posible.

Entonces, se me ocurrió algo durante clases.

Al parecer, los alumnos de 4° Grado, habían estado preparando esa poción. No me podía arriesgar a tomar la de alguno de ellos por si estaba mal preparada; pero podía ir con el profesor Snape o pedirle que comprara una a alguna de las señoras Malfoy. No creía que se fueran a negar.

Y, en efecto, tal y como lo planee, no se negaron. Esa misma noche, tuve la poción en mi poder. Conseguir un cabello de la tía Hermione no fue fácil, por supuesto, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado y esa misma tarde, la tía había ido a visitar a la profesora McGonagall y oportunamente me la cruce en el camino, por lo que, no me fue tan difícil, pedirle un mechón de su nuevo alaciado cabello.

Si éramos honestos. ¿Quién sospecharía de mi? Absolutamente nadie.

En primer lugar, tendría a mi favor que aunque soy una buena alumna, apenas curso el primer grado y aun no se prepara poción multijugos.

En segundo lugar, estaría bien respaldada, pues tenía la coartada perfecta, claro está, si es que pudieran sospechar de mi: Estaba dentro del colegio y no saldría, ya que la visita a Hogsmade había sido la semana anterior.

Y eso, precisamente me lleva al tercer punto, no podría haberla comprado, ya que aunque rastrearan mis compras o le preguntaran a mis padres, obviamente no los llevaría hasta mi. Yo no había comprado la poción. Además, ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en comprar esa poción?

De cualquier forma, eso dio pie a que mi plan funcionara de otra manera. Todo apuntaría a Rose, ella misma se sabotearía.

Una vez más, Salí del colegio. Mis amigas y Scorpius fueron los encargados de cubrirme.

Esta vez, no quería que supieran que había salido del colegio, por lo que, recordé que en el sauce boxeador había un pasaje que llevaba directo a Hogsmade a la casa de los sustos. Era arriesgado pero debía hacerlo.

Fue así, en punto del medio día, después de la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, que me escape. Esperaba que el sastre tuviera listo el vestido de Rose, sino, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

En cuanto estuve en la casa de los sustos, tome la poción. No iba a arriesgarme, por lo que lleve una capa encima de la ropa. Si me observaban bien, podrían darse cuenta, pese a que había pedido un juego de ropa idéntico al de mi tía, yo sabía que no debía correr riesgos, por lo que hice todo apresuradamente.

En cuanto salí del lugar, me cubrí con la capa. Gracias a ella puede evitar que reconocieran a "Hermione Weasley". Como venía diciendo, la suerte seguía de mi lado así que, en cuanto entre en la sastrería, me di cuenta de que la única persona que estaba era el ayudante del sastre, el cual, no había cruzado palabra alguna con mi tía y era más que obvio que él tampoco me reconocería.

Le pedí que me entregara el vestido de Rose Weasley y así lo hizo, no sin antes, hacerme un monumental interrogatorio acerca de lo sucedido durante la guerra con "Lord Voldemort" y esas cosas.

Por suerte, conocía los detalles de la guerra por lo que no me fue muy difícil responder a sus preguntas. En cuanto se encontró satisfecho "Y felicito a Hermione" Salí de la tienda y me dirigí Hogwarts.

Llegue justo a tiempo a la casa de los sustos. Unos pocos minutos después de haber entrado, me di cuenta de que mi cabello había comenzado a recuperar su característica tonalidad rojiza; lo que a su vez, fue un gran alivio, ya que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a Hogwarts.

El plan había sido muy sencillo y había resultado más que favorable.

Me estaba comportando como una verdadera niña mimada, pero al final del día, eso era lo que era una niña mimada que no quería se opacada por nada ni por nadie.

Colocamos el vestido (Hecho trizas, por supuesto con la varita de Rose) así como restos de la poción multijugos en su habitación. En cuanto mi tía viera lo que había hecho se enfadaría y la castigaría. Lo más probable es que terminara asistiendo al baile, pero ya no me importaba. Asistiría con uno de sus sosos vestidos y yo sería la reina. Junto a mis amigas, por supuesto.

El sábado por la tarde, vi como mi tía hacia su acto de aparición en el colegio total y completamente desconcertada.

Rápidamente, por el colegio se esparció el rumor de que a Rose le habían hecho una mala pasada y alguien había hurtado su vestido.

Las versiones del robo iban desde lo más fantasioso, increíble e inimaginable hasta lo más cómico.

Pronto se esparció la noticia de que Rose no asistiría al baile y dejaría plantado a su compañero. Pero bueno, por algo era la hija de la mejor bruja de la generación y mi tía, termino trayéndole un hermoso vestido del mundo muggle –debo admitir.

Mi querida tía estaba indignadísima, por lo que, para compensar "La tristeza de su niña" le había comprado un vestido en su color favorito: negro.

Era un vestido strapless, sobre la rodilla, que marcaba la parte del busto con una tela en color rosa y un corte sobre la parte baja del vestido que sobresalía en tono rosa pálido también. Le trajo unos hermosos zapatos en color rosa pálido, aunque la niña, obviamente se había negado a usarlos y termino por usar unos en color negro.

Su máscara, al igual que su vestido, era en color negro, con unas piedras alrededor de los ojos en tono rosa.

Mi madre envió una lechuza, diciendo que no podría asistir a llevarme el vestido. Sin embargo, me mando una máscara muy especial en tono blanco y rosado. Era linda, lo admitía, sin embargo, nada comparado con lo que tenía preparado. Mi vestido, bueno, la creación de mi madre era hermosa lo admitía, era un vestido que llegaba por encima de las rodillas en color turquesa, tenía solo un cordón que marcaba mi brazo izquierdo y unos pequeños pliegues al frente; sin embargo, solo lo utilizaría para que me vieran asistir. Después, regresaría rápidamente y me vestiría como realmente debería ir. Con el vestido diseñado por Valentino y Azzaro y sus accesorios a juego.

Antes de salir, por supuesto me tome algunas fotografías que le envié a mis padres. Admitiría que había ido a la fiesta, sin embargo, les diría que me había sentido mal y que había regresado a dormir. Después de todo, estaban las fotografías y las personas que me habían visto en la fiesta. Nadie sospecharía que los ocho Slytherins que más sobresaldrían en la fiesta seriamos nosotros.

En fin, de nosotros solo puedo decir, que fue una noche mágica. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la tarde arreglándonos para lucir espectaculares.

Creo que bastara con decir, que esa noche, ningún chico ni chica del colegio fue capaz de quitarnos la vista de encima. Basta y sobra decir que nadie, a excepción de las personas que deberían saberlo, supieron quienes eran las cuatro parejas que habían robado la atención de todos durante el baile.

Al día siguiente, en "_El profeta" y en "Corazón de Bruja" encabezamos los titulares:

"_Quienes eran las cuatro parejas que nos hicieron creer anoche en el baile de bienvenida de Hogwarts que los príncipes y princesas realmente existen"_

Se hablo de ello hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

Del incidente del vestido de Rose, solo diré, que mi tía se enfado muchísimo con ella, pues armo tal lio, que el tío Ron y mi padre, se encargaron personalmente de llevar a cabo una investigación, la cual termino en el mismo instante en el que encontraron el vestido bajo la cama de Rose y restos de una poción multijugos en su poder….

* * *

En fin les dire que simplemente ame la primera parte. La sorpresa de Scor paraLily.

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. **

**Bueno, lamento lo corto del capi, pero era eso o nada hasta la próxima semana.**

**Bueno les cuento que a partir de aquí, el próximo capítulo dará un salto en la historia. Llegaremos al segundo curso.**

**Bueno, ya leyeron Lily no es precisamente un ángel. Y le ha hecho travesura a Rose. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Hola a todas mis lectoras nuevamente. Este mensaje es para Artemisa. Ya te agregue a mis contactos. De cualquier forma, mi correo es yazmingrimaldo hotmail .com

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	9. Cartas y reflexiones

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Cartas y reflexiones**

Se encontraba Lily Luna en su habitación. Hacía tres días que había vuelto a la mansión Potter. Había algo que le inquietaba y no sabía definir lo que era.

Se levanto de su cama. Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 a.m. se puso a reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tres años en su vida. Solo una cosa le daba realmente vueltas en su pequeña cabecita y la atormentaba. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Dónde había quedado la verdadera Lily Luna? ¿En donde había quedado la pequeña y alegre princesa de Harry Potter? ¿En donde había quedado su manera de ser y de expresarse? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus verdaderos sueños, sus alegrías, sus tristezas?

No es que ella no fuera feliz. ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Pero…?

¿En qué momento su vida había dado un giro de 360° y la había convertido en lo que ahora era?

Si ponía todo lo ocurrido en retrospectiva le era muy fácil reconocer el antes y el después.

Le era muy fácil reconocer cuando fue que cambio su mundo. Podía notar claramente cuando dejo de ser "una niña" para convertirse en… en lo que los demás esperaban.

No es que Lily no disfrutara de lo que ahora tenía; sin embargo, en noches de insomnio como esa se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor que no se hubiese cruzado hace ya casi tres años con Scorpius en el andén 9 y ¾

Era en esa clase de noches, como la que vivía ahora que se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor que ellos jamás se hubieran cruzado y que ella se hubiese quedado en el mundo muggle como había sido su deseo en un inicio. Si no hubiese sido mejor no haber compartido sus ideas con Scorpius y haber descubierto que eran tan parecidos. Y, al final del día ellos mismos haber terminado como tanto odiaban. Con la atención fija en ellos y en absolutamente todos sus movimientos.

No es que no quisiera a Scorpius, claro que lo quería y no se arrepentía de lo que hasta ahora había vivido, ¿O quizás si?

Esa era una de esa clase de preguntas de la cual no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria.

Si era honesta consigo misma, el cariño de los Malfoy y de Scorpius ya no era suficiente. Sentía que algo le faltaba, sin embargo….

Incluso Ginny, su madre lo notaba. Una de tantas tardes le había dicho que le faltaba esa chispa y esa calidez en sus ojos que tenía cuando más pequeña.

Lily Luna no había puesto objeción alguna. De hecho ni acepto ni rebatió absolutamente nada.

Pero esas palabras que le había dedicado su madre la habían hecho reflexionar. Se cuestionaba si es que realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Puso en retrospectiva este último año de su vida. Este último año en el que había llegado a Hogwarts y había sido seleccionada; como se esperaba de ella en la casa de Slytherin.

Si, es cierto. –Pensaba. Gozaba de todos los privilegios de lo que significaba ser una Malfoy sin serlo aun; pues absolutamente todos daban por hecho el que iba a serlo.

Se había convertido en la princesa de la casa de Slytherin. En la princesa de las serpientes. Lo admitía, el haberse convertido en la princesa de las serpientes era muy beneficioso. Tenía su propia habitación en las mazmorras, era, porque no decirlo la chica más sobreprotegida de todo el colegio. Todos aquellos que sabían de su secreto le temían. También estaban las salidas del colegio a placer (y por necesidad). Sí, todo eso era bueno. Convivía con Narcissa y con Astoria Malfoy; ambas mujeres, a las cuales había llegado a apreciar y a admirar y porque no decirlo, había deseado llegar a ser como ellas.

Tan digna, tan elegante, tan respetada y tan temida. Pero era en noches como esta, en las que se cuestionaba si el precio a pagar no era muy alto.

Agradecía de sobremanera el hecho de que la estuvieran educando para ser una verdadera dama. Digna de sentarse con la mejor elite y solo sentarse y asistir a las mejores reuniones de la sociedad.

¿Pero…? ¿Ser una dama lo era todo en esta vida?

Se cuestiono y se respondió así misma. No. Para ella, ser una destacada dama de sociedad no lo era todo. Quizás, solo quizás, para las personas superficiales (y, se decía a sí misma, ni tan superficiales, pues su labor era titánica) si lo era todo.

Para ella, para Lily Luna Potter Weasley había cosas mucho más importantes que esa, como el amor de una familia, por ejemplo. Como la alegría de un día soleado, como el disfrutar de un simple paseo familiar y convivir con quienes más amaba y, era precisamente este último el que hacía tiempo que ya ni siquiera disfrutaba.

Si, era verdad, con los Malfoy había viajado, había asistido a grandes reuniones y había ido a hermosos paseos, pero siempre que iba, la carcomían el miedo y la incertidumbre a ser descubierta. El miedo a que todo por lo que había luchado se viniera abajo.

Pero, volviendo al verdadero punto, su verdadera familia, su padre, su madre, sus hermanos…. No. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de un simple paseo familiar. Algunas veces era por el colegio de sus hermanos y el suyo, ahora, otras tantas, los intensos viajes y partidos de su madre con las arpías; y otros tantos por el duro trabajo como auror de su padre.

Otras tantas, se había debido única y exclusivamente a ella, pues siempre recordaba en las cosas que tenía que hacer por las tardes, como asistir puntualmente a la mansión a sus clases privadas y otras, simplemente porque no cuadraban en el perfil de una señorita, pues siempre debía permanecer como tal. Siempre debía saber qué hacer y cómo comportarse; esto último, era algo difícil de mantener, rodeada de tantas cosas divertidas por hacer. Y es que, vamos, hasta su prima Sophie que era una verdadera princesa, ni siquiera tenía que seguir tantas normas de trato, comportamiento y etiqueta a seguir como las que ella debía obedecer.

Es cierto, amaba disfrutar de todo por lo que había luchado, amaba disfrutar de la atención que recibía –aunque sonase egoísta- y también amaba las tardes cuando, después de un intenso día de clases se sentaba en la terraza a tomar el té acompañada de Astoria y Narcissa y, algunas veces, cuando tenía suerte con Lucius y Draco. De veras que las disfrutaba, de veras que las amaba. Aquellas pacificas tardes en el jardín, en la sala o en la terraza (dependiendo del día), disfrutando ""En familia". Sin molestos ruidos, malos modales o gritos y bromas en el comedor.

Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría ser una niña normal? Y no ser Lily Luna Potter o Lilly Luna Malfoy a veces se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría comportarse como una niña de once años? E incluso se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría jugar en el barro? ¿Qué se sentiría jugar Quiddich? Pues, vamos, cuando era más pequeña lo jugaba. Amaba ese deporte. Y, además, lo practicaba, hasta que Narcissa y Astoria prácticamente (aunque sin palabras) le prohibieron jugarlo. Pues, le dieron un discurso de cómo una señorita no jugaba al quiddich; le dijeron que si bien, entre las niñas de clase alta había varias jugadoras de quiddich era porque sus padres eran dueños o socios o miembros de algún importante equipo y todos en esa familia debían saber practicar ese deporte; pero que el resto de las niñas no lo practicaba y si lo hacían, para eso se organizaban las grandes reuniones y se practicaban en privado, sin llegar a tener el tamaño de un verdadero juego, pues no alcanzaban ni la mitad de la velocidad que en uno verdadero.

Le dijeron que una digna señorita montaba elegantemente sobre su escoba y la utilizaba exclusivamente como medio de transporte pero que jamás jugaba quiddich frente a los demás, jamás se ensuciaba, siempre tenía que verse bien y lucir hermosa. Lily pensaba que estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de eso.

Pero bueno, así como el conocer a los Malfoy había traído lo que podría calificarse como desventajas a su vida, también le había traído cosas buenas.

Un claro ejemplo era que tenía a Scorpius a su lado para cuidarla, apoyarla, mimarla, protegerla, abrazarla cuando lo necesitaba y darle todo lo que ella pudiera desear.

Pero, ¿Realmente lo amaba?

Su respuesta era sencilla. No. No lo amaba. Con el tiempo esperaba poder lograrlo, pues ella se había dejado seducir la primera vez por la idea del cuento de hadas muggle que tanto amaba y ahora se preguntaba si no le estaba causando mucho daño.

Algunas veces, reflexiono, de poder desear algo que no tenía y su deseo se cumpliera, sabía que es lo que desearía: Vivir la verdadera ilusión del primer amor; pues sabía que no lo viviría. Sabía que ella no se ganaría esa ilusión, por lo menos no cuando había sellado su destino al entrar en la vida de los Malfoy. No desde que la familia Malfoy había visto la unión de su último heredero varón como el mejor negocio de sus vidas. Algunas veces, se cuestionaba si Scorpius también veía así su tan ya anunciado matrimonio. A veces se preguntaba que si Scorpius tuviese la oportunidad de elegir a alguien, sin presión alguna la elegiría a ella. También, se cuestionaba si es que Scorpius también veía su matrimonio de esa forma. Como un simple negocio; sin embargo, jamás se había atrevido a externar sus miedos y sus dudas, después de todo, era una serpiente que, además no sabía cómo externarlos. Con suerte, conseguiría un buen matrimonio y no solo un bilateral acuerdo de negocios, pero en fin, eso es solo pensar demasiado a futuro, se decía a si misma. Aun hay tantas cosas que podrían pasar.

En esos momentos, también se reía de lo absurdo que resultaba todo aquello, pues no era más que una niña de once años jugando a ser un adulto con una vida más que planificada y hablaba de "matrimonio" como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo a su edad. Vamos, incluso se había olvidado de jugar con muñecas, pues era solo un juego de niñas, (pese a que aun lo era). Pues ahora se concentraba en cómo ser la anfitriona perfecta. Había aprendido a comportarse como un adulto sin serlo. Había cambiado sus muñecas y sus juegos de niña por tontas clases de etiqueta y buen comportamiento para en un futuro ser… ser lo que esperaban que fuera y no quien ella deseaba.

La valiente, alegre y risueña Lily Luna Potter no era más que una tierna, endeble y frágil ovejita que había sido seducida por las serpientes.

Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a ordenar todo a su alrededor. No llamo a ningún elfo. No quería que nadie la viera en medio de su tormenta. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente se habría compuesto y no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera delatar su estado anímico de ese momento. Lo sabía, pues no era la primera noche que le sucedía algo similar. Por suerte para ella, en Hogwarts tenía su propia habitación y nunca nadie la había visto en aquel lamentable estado.

Después se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana e incluso envidio a su prima Rose, pues después de todo, ella sí tendría la libertad de elegir y de decidir, ella sí tendría la oportunidad de tener su propio cuento de hadas y su "Y vivieron felices para siempre…" Rose Weasley si se convertiría en la protagonista de su propio cuento de hadas.

En esa larga noche Lily Luna también se cuestionaba, pensando precisamente en su prima Rose si es que no se habría excedido en la forma en la que había venido tratando a su prima Rose, la cual, después de todo no tenia culpa alguna de su situación.

Vamos, se habían enfrascado en una competencia sin sentido por un matrimonio, el cual se cuestionaba a si misma si realmente lo deseaba.

Y es que, si lo pensaba fríamente, era verdad todo lo que Rose decía era cierto. Grandes fiestas, grandes viajes, grandes lujos, si. Todo eso aunado al gran prestigio social que daba ser la Señora Malfoy. Pero Rose solo había visto los beneficios y las ventajas. Ella no había visto el peso que conllevaba ser una Malfoy.

Pero lo que Rose no sabía es que ella ya lo tenía todo. No había nada que ella deseara que Harry Potter no le comprara o le diera a su pequeña princesa.

Sabía que Rose no vería las desventajas hasta no convivir de frente con ella y se preguntaba si es que su prima sería capaz de enfrentarlas. A veces, justificaba su comportamiento y sinceramente deseaba creer que estaba salvando a su prima de un "mal" mayor. De una vida de exigencias y de apariencias. También se cuestionaba en qué momento había dejado de admirarla para ¿Odiarla? Para haber hecho lo que hizo. Lo admitía para sí misma pero jamás para los demás, el haber realizado el hechizo para romper su vestido y culparla era excederse, además de las burlas que le lanzaba sin que ella lo supiera o los pequeños accidentes que tenía en clases.

Si algo había aprendido es que Rose no era tan inteligente como todos creían. Que ella realmente se esforzaba para sobresalir en clases, pues le costaba trabajo ser "tan inteligente". Algunas veces; incluso la compadecía, pues ser la hija de la bruja más inteligente de los últimos 500 años en lugar de beneficiarle, le perjudicaba.

Vamos, siendo honesta, hasta ella recordaba las palabras que le dirigió su tío Ronald el primer día que subió al expresso de Hogwarts: "Por suerte has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre". Ese es Scorpius Malfoy, supéralo. Palabras más, palabras menos, pero a fin de cuentas una gran responsabilidad para su prima.

Aunque le dolía como la trataba, también era cierto que algunas veces, lo merecía. De veras que se lo ganaba, pues esas pequeñas palabras cargadas de burla que solía dirigirle que le dolían y la dañaban y que, por supuesto la lastimaban en lo más hondo de su ser; aunque claro, si algo había aprendido de los Malfoy era a no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Si, es cierto, con los Malfoy obtenía además, respeto. Respeto y miedo. Y los grandes hombres y mujeres, encabezados por la sociedad mágica y el ministerio o el winzergamot y mil cosas más. Pues había aprendido tantas cosas. Las cosas que te dejaba el dinero.

Algunas otras veces, si era realmente importante tener tanto dinero y un buen status social y el tan mencionado "respeto del que disfrutaban", de ser eso tan importante, la cuestión era definir ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba a ser tan importante?

Sabía que el respeto se gana y no se otorga, pues el miedo no es respeto es solo eso, un sentimiento tan poderoso que solo aquellos que lo han superado pueden enfrentarlo y salir victorioso. El respeto y la admiración de la gente, es algo que, aunque tengas todos los galeones del mundo no lo puedes comprar. Su padre le había enseñado eso; así como también a no ufanarse por sus triunfos, pues, después de todo ya se habían hecho grandes cosas mucho antes de que ella naciera. Estaban como claros ejemplos Circe, Morgana y Merlín. En cuanto al dinero y el status social supo que esa respuesta, aunque la tenía se negaba a aceptar que era esa.

Sabía que, de no ser hija de quien era, probablemente tendría una vida normal y no la reconocerían en cualquier parte, y que, probablemente ellos jamás hubieran aceptado su amistad con Scorpius y eso le dolió, porque, por más de que ella quisiera negar que no le importaba el status social, la fama la fortuna o el dinero, sabía que era engañarse a sí misma, pues sabía que no estaba dispuesta a perder a Scorpius, aun más, encontró el motivo por el cual se había metido en esa especie de guerra con sus primas. Era una suerte que Molly y Lucy se hubiesen quedado fuera del juego, así como el tener el apoyo de Sophie y dio gracias de que Dominique, por su cabello rubio también hubiese quedado fuera de las opciones y aún más de que su inteligente prima Victoire, hubiese descubierto su secreto y no le hubiese reprochado absolutamente nada y que, por el contrario la apoyara incondicionalmente.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado el dinero, la fama y la fortuna y lo que ello conllevaba había aprendido, junto a sus padres, que el respeto más grande al que puedes aspirar a ser merecedor no es otro que el amor que te da tu familia, pero bueno, eso era ya otra cosa. En noches como esta, Lily Luna se cuestionaba también que se sentiría dejarse mimar por sus abuelos, pues incluso ellos habían dejado de lado los mimos; por lo menos para ella, pues a Victoire y a Rose las seguían tratando como pequeñas muñequitas, frágiles y rompibles.

Con todos estos pensamientos dándole vueltas en su pequeña cabecita, se bajo de la ventana y avanzo hacia su escritorio.

Después de bajar del alférizar, se dirigió al escritorio. Conjuro un lumus muy tenue, saco un par de pergaminos y un poco de tinta y se dedico a escribir:

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Aunque, comienzo a dudar si es la palabra correcta para dirigirme a ti._

Tomo el pergamino y lo enrollo para después, tirarlo en el bote de basura y nuevamente recomenzó:

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Aunque, comienzo a dudar si es la palabra correcta para dirigirme a ti. Si, querido Scorpius suena bien, pues después de todo si eres alguien muy especial para mí._

_Sé que te preguntaras el motivo de mi carta y más aun la hora._

_Aun, y cuando estoy escribiendo, créeme que he necesitado de mucho valor para llegar hasta este punto, pues temo que al externarte mis miedos y mis inseguridades me veas como realmente soy y te des cuenta de que yo realmente no valgo la pena._

_Sé que te estarás cuestionando mi modo de actuar y de dirigirme a mí misma._

_La razón es muy simple. Esta obscura noche, en la cual el resplandor de la luna no ha sido capaz de opacar la obscuridad me ha llenado de miedos, temores e inseguridades. Quiero decir que, siempre los he tenido, sin embargo, esta noche no sé de donde he obtenido el valor para externarlos._

_Antes de comenzar a externártelos quiero decirte que eres una persona muy importante para mí. Que te quiero, que te admiro y te respeto pues me has enseñado cosas muy valiosas._

_Ahora que he tomado el valor suficiente no te voy a engañar ni a darle más vueltas al asunto. Mis temores e inseguridades se pueden limitar a dos simples preguntas._

_La primera ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? Realmente me amas._

_La segunda. De tener la verdadera oportunidad de elegir ¿Elegirías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?_

_Te hago estas preguntas, porque muchas veces me he cuestionado si nuestro encuentro en lugar de traerle luz y esperanza a tu vida, solamente te trajo tristezas y sinsabores y un futuro que no deseabas._

_Comprendo perfectamente que tú más que nadie está preparado para tener un matrimonio arreglado, pues en tu familia así han sido pactados los matrimonios durante muchas generaciones y créeme que estoy muy consciente de que yo no tendría ningún derecho a reclamarte absolutamente nada si es que tu –aunque te niegues a aceptarlo- me odiaras por haberte atado a este cruel destino._

_Sé que también, para ti, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista también sería un buen arreglo matrimonial, pues pese a todo nos conocemos y sabemos lo que le gusta y le disgusta al otro y que al menos la amistad que tenemos nos hace respetarnos._

_Perdona por no ser más clara y más explícita en mi carta, pero el mar de confusión que reina en mi mente no me permite actuar con racionalidad. Sin embargo, creo haber encontrado, hasta cierto punto una solución a nuestro destino._

_Sé que yo podría huir de el, pero lo cierto es que no lo deseo, pues a pesar de todo estoy completamente segura de que te quiero. Quizás por el momento no te ame, pero si de algo estoy completamente segura es de que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por evitar que te hagan daño._

_Perdona mi revoltura de palabras, pues a lo único que quiero llegar es a que tú y yo hagamos un pacto._

_Quiero pedirte que este año, nos tratemos simplemente como aquella mañana cuando nos conocimos en el andén 9 y ¾. Quiero que simplemente nos tratemos como Lily y Scorpius. Sin apellidos y sin compromisos. Solo como dos buenos amigos._

_Descuida. Cuando estemos frente a tus padres, tus abuelos y todas las personas externas a nuestro convenio nos comportaremos como debemos. No dejare de asistir a la mansión Malfoy para mis clases ni dejare de comportarme como la princesa de las serpientes. _

_Lo único que te estoy pidiendo mi querido Scorpius, es que me dejes recuperara al que aquella tarde y hasta aquel invierno fue mi mejor amigo. Con el que podía contar y hablarle de cualquier cosa que deseaba sin que él me juzgara. También quiero recuperar al amigo que me confiaba todos sus miedos, sus dudas y sus inseguridades._

_Quién sabe, puede ser que realmente estemos destinados el uno al otro y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tu y yo nos demos cuenta de ello._

_Con amor_

_LLP o LLM_

_Pd. No te presionare por absolutamente nada. Es tu decisión. Solo quería que supieras que si algún día realmente llegas a enamorarte de alguien más que no sea yo te dejare el camino libre para que lo disfrutes a su lado. Aunque eso… eso me parta el corazón. _

Después de terminar de escribir la carta, llame a Trixie, la elfina que me habían regalado los Malfoy. Le pedí que le llevara la carta a Scorpius y que se la entregara en su mano le pedí que le dijera que no me diera una respuesta, sino hasta que estuviéramos en el andén 9 y ¾ y hubiese meditado bien el contenido de aquella misiva.

Después de que se fuera Trixie, volví a acostarme en mi cama. A la mañana siguiente iríamos a la madriguera y tendría un desayuno familiar. Era extraño sin embargo, deseaba fervientemente que llegara ese día.

No me equivoque y me comporte por una vez en años como una verdadera niña de once años, jugué en el barro y ensucie mis ropas, me comporte caprichosa y consentida, jugué al quiddich como hace tiempo no lo hacía y me divertí como si simplemente no hubiera mañana.

Sophie, mi adorada prima noto mi peculiar estado de ánimo y no dijo nada. Solamente me abrazo y se dedico a jugar conmigo y a pasar el día como lo que éramos. Solamente un par de niñas. Probablemente esta sería la última vez que nos comportáramos así, pues al volver al castillo seriamos nuevamente las frías, agudas y calculadoras serpientes como lo exigía nuestra casa. Pero por hoy, solo por hoy no lo éramos.

A la mañana siguiente, mis padres me hablaron y se sintieron felices por mi cambio de actitud, me dijeron que realmente disfrutaron por haber vuelto a verme sonreír sinceramente. Incluso mamá menciono algo de mi antiguo brillo en los ojos.

No me reprocharon absolutamente nada. Solo me dijeron que estaban sumamente felices por mi actitud y que, era libre de elegir se como yo deseara. Que ellos me iban a apoyar hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias.

Les agradecí enormemente sus mimos y sus cariños. Pero no dije absolutamente nada de mi comportamiento.

Por un instante, desee incluso que todo terminara y contarles la verdad pero supe que no era algo muy prudente. Además, debía darles tiempo para terminar de asimilar en lo que me había convertido, pues después de todo este verano había logrado un gran avance al lograr que no me quisieran alejar de su lado y aceptaran por lo que era. Por ser una serpiente.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. **

**Todo fueron reflexiones y cartas de Lily.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué creen que le responderá Scorpius?**

**Bueno, ya leyeron Lily ya se arrepintió por lo que le hizo a Rose y por su manera de comportarse.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Chicas, subí un one shot más sobre Hermione y Draco. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	10. Cambios, celos y pensamientos I

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**CAMBIOS. CELOS Y PENSAMIENTOS I**

La misma noche en la que Lily envió la carta Scorpius la recibió. La recibió a altas horas de la madrugada; de hecho lo asustaron un poco los picotazos de la lechuza sobre su ventana. De pronto, al reconocer la lechuza a Scorpius le entro cierto pánico, pues era la lechuza que le había regalado a Lily.

De inmediato se levanto a abrir su ventana mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué era tan importante como para que llegara a esas horas de la madrugada? ¿Acaso los habían descubierto? O, peor aún, ¿Estaría Lily enferma? Miles de dudas lo asaltaron. Se apresuro y rápidamente le quito el pergamino de la patita a la hermosa lechuza gris.

Se desemperezó y dejo de hacer especulaciones, por lo que, después de tomar el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza se dirigió a su mesa de noche para leerla.

Cuando comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito la carta se sorprendió de sobremanera. Fue como si de repente su mundo se cayera a pedazos. Como si lo que él ya había imaginado y por qué no pensarlo, con gusto aceptado tuviese una falla la cual amenazaba con hacerlo desaparecer.

El que su princesa tuviera dudas acerca de lo que ellos habían comenzado a construir lo hacían sentirse mal. Pero sobre todo ¿diferente? Tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados los cuales no sabía definir. Dio un fuerte suspiro y mientras el aire llegaba a sus pulmones una sensación inundaba su cuerpo fuertemente. Lo llenaba, lo agobiaba. Jamás lo había sentido. Era esa sensación extraña a la que llaman **"Miedo"** Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy sentía miedo por primera vez. Y era una sensación angustiante, que comía de a poco cada uno de sus sentidos y su racionalidad. Era una sensación simplemente horrible. Era como si le arrancaran parte de su ser. Parte de su esencia.

Volvió a releer la carta y no encontraba explicación alguna a sus palabras. No encontraba lógica alguna a lo que le decía su princesa. Se pregunto: ¿A qué le temía Lily? Si después de todo, podría considerarse que ya habían enfrentado lo peor. Era prácticamente, desde su punto de vista, adivinar a que le temía. En fin. Esa misma madrugada y con el dolor de saber las dudas que tenia Lily Scorpius volvió a conciliar el sueño. Aunque por supuesto, no concilio el sueño el tiempo suficiente como para lograr olvidar o como mínimo descansar.

Justo a las 6:00 a.m. su elfina personal, Mopsi subió a despertar al niño Scorpius. Mientras él se despertaba, ella preparo su baño. Mopsi, al notar esas ojeras purpuras en sus ojos le dio una poción reconstituyente. Al tiempo de que el propio Scorpius, aun sin tener claro que hacer, Scorpius decidió poner en práctica sus clases de oclumancia y su mejor cara de Slytherin. Formo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y bajo al comedor. Después de todo, no quería que su familia lo cuestionara o viera sus dudas.

Mientras bajaba al comedor sobre uno de los corredores de la inmensa mansión, la verdad le cayó como balde de agua helada. A la vez que también fue como un rayo de luz, un rayo de esperanza.

Comprendió que todo lo sucedido no era fácil para Lily. Si ella necesitaba tiempo, el se lo daría. No la presionaría por absolutamente nada.

A su mente acudieron recuerdos del año escolar anterior. Recordó el duro golpe que fue para su princesa el enterarse que su prima Victoire Weasley se enterara de "su relación". Aunque propiamente no se podría calificar de esa forma, pues al final del día, eran solo los mejores amigos. Era cierto, ella era la princesa de Slytherin y eso había shockeado a Victoire, sin embargo, ella no conocía todo lo que habían venido realizando.

No es que Victoire los hubiera cachado precisamente en un beso o alguna situación comprometedora. Por supuesto que no. A Victoire más bien le sorprendió lo que había descubierto, pues hasta donde ella había entendido ¿No se suponía que era Rose la elegida para ser la próxima señora Malfoy? ¿En qué punto del camino se había perdido? ¿Cuándo es que no se había enterado de la amistad creciente entre ellos?

En cuanto Victoire había salido del shock, precisamente y con toda la lógica y razón del mundo había exigido una muy merecida explicación. Ellos obviamente tuvieron que dársela. Aunque por supuesto habían modificado ciertos detalles de la realidad.

Vamos, no es que les molestara darles una explicación, por supuesto que no. Era solo que ellos eran muy celosos con su historia. Y los pequeños detalles era algo que querían guardar en su memoria solo para ellos.

-No esperamos que aceptes algo como eso –le dijeron a Victoire. Ni siquiera esperamos que nos des la razón. Lo único que te pedimos –le dijeron al unísono es que intentes comprendernos. Que intentes comprender nuestras razones para ocultar nuestra amistad, pues es más que evidente que absolutamente nadie estaría conforme con la relación de amistad y de cariño que hemos comenzado a tener. No queremos que nadie intente trasgiversar lo que tenemos, lo que hemos comenzado a construir. No queremos mucho menos que lo rompan.

Victoire les dio la razón, por lo cual decidió callar y apoyarlos. Aunque obviamente exigió una explicación lógica del motivo por el cual era ella "La princesa de Slytherin".

La cual por supuesto recibió. Aunque negaron categóricamente que Narcissa y Astoria Malfoy la estuvieran preparando para ser dicha princesa.

Sin embargo, tiempo después y por supuesto dado el hecho de que Victoire demostrase el motivo por el cual había sido elegida para la casa de Ravenclaw quedo más que demostrado.

En un principio a Victoire Weasley no le parecía extraño que ellos conversaran o se sintieran tan cómodos juntos. Sin embargo, ella no era tonta y pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Una tarde, Victoire descubrió a Lily y a Scorpius en un salón abandonado y malinterpreto absolutamente todo lo que vio, pues Scorpius tenía a Lily entre sus brazos y ella estaba derramando sendas lagrimas que el intentaba controlar diciéndole palabras dulces.

La posición de por si era muy comprometedora, pues mientras Lily sollozaba Scorpius la acunaba entre sus brazos, mientras Lily tenía su cabeza hundida entre su cuello y sus omoplatos. Recordó como él, por su parte intentaba con ese abrazo asegurarle que a su lado siempre estaría protegida y que nada ni nadie podría dañarla. No mientras el fuese su caballero de brillante armadura.

La verdadera situación era que Lily había llegado llorando hasta a él poco después de que su prima Rose la insultara. Poco después de que Rose le dijera, o mejor dicho le asegurara que no valía nada, que su único mérito era ser la hija del niño que vivió y que no tenía nada de especial. En realidad, fue justo después de la fiesta de halloween que se había dado en el colegio. Ya que, Rose se había burlado de Lily cuando ella había elegido un vestido de cuento de hadas de princesas muggle como su disfraz.

Sus mejores amigas Violeta y Galatea, -Sophie no había podido asistir al baile, pues tuvo una reunión con sus padres y abuelos en el palacio- quienes habían llegado solo a presenciar el final de los insultos tomaron de la mano a Lily y la arrastraron literalmente para con ellas, pues aunque estaban molestas, sabían que no era el momento de tirar todo lo logrado por la borda, y vamos, no serian ellas quienes echarían a perder la sorpresa que se llevaría la arrogante de Rose Weasley paseándose por todo el colegio creyéndose la nueva integrante de la familia Malfoy, para cuando Scorpius y Lily anunciaran su compromiso y sorprendieran a propios y extraños. La consolaron diciéndole que pronto todo el teatrito terminaría. Fue también, en ese instante en el que el llego a su lado y sin que nadie se percatara, la alejo del lugar. La llevo a un aula abandonada y trato de calmarla y consolarla.

Recordó, como en su molestia, ni siquiera se había percatado de si alguien los había seguido, pues era algo que literalmente no le importaba. Y es que, nadie se atrevía a dañar a la hija de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y no salir herido y, tampoco es que alguien se atreviera a dañar a un Malfoy.

Sintió aun más enfado, pues días antes, Lily incluso había intentado arreglar las cosas con ella, asegurándole que no tenía interés alguno en Scorpius, sin embargo Rose no lo aceptaba, recordaba cómo es que literalmente Lily le rogo para que volvieran a ser las amigas de antes, pero ella ni siquiera se había dignado a escucharla.

Fue así como Victoire los había encontrado. Y fue cuando ella había escuchado parte de su conversación pues él le decía a Lily que ya faltaba realmente poco. Pues Rose pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras y de asegurar a todos los miembros del colegio, pues pronto les revelarían que ella es quien realmente era quien había sido elegida para ser la nueva señora Malfoy. Además de que él le aseguraba que ella era realmente especial. Después de todo, era ella a quien todos los Malfoy habían elegido para ser la nueva señora Malfoy. Fue entonces cuando tuvieron que contarle a Victoire toda la verdad, desde cómo había comenzado su relación, como habían comenzado a compaginar sus vidas de una forma que los entrelazaba ineludiblemente. Le contaron como su amistad había comenzado aquella mañana en la que se encontraron por casualidad en el andén 9 y ¾ y todo lo que habían hecho para estar juntos, pues ya no podían concebir la vida del uno sin el otro y no es que se amaran, por supuesto que no, pues aun eran unos niños, era simplemente que entre ellos había nacido un cariño muy especial que si bien, no era eso que los adultos llamaban amor, si era algo muy especial para ellos.

En un principio, Victoire simplemente decidió salir de allí para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, después de que lo razono y que asimilo todo lo que ellos le habían dicho, literalmente los felicito y les dijo que contaban con todo su apoyo. Les explico que le alegraba el hecho de que ella fuese algo así como la novia de Scorpius, pues Rose estaba de un mírame y no me toques pues soy superior a ti. Sintió algo de pena por su otra prima, pues había escuchado en algún lugar muggle "Que mientras más alto es el vuelo, más dura es la caída", sin embargo se alegraba por Lily, pues ella jamás había sido grosera ni altanera.

También los felicito, pues aunque les dio la razón en que "solo eran niños" también es cierto que el cariño que había comenzado a crecer en ellos los volvía aun más especiales, les conto un poco acerca de su historia con Teddy Lupin, quien aunque ahora era su novio, ellos también pasaron por la etapa de "mejores amigos". Scorpius y Lily sonrieron, pues al fin había alguien que los comprendía y no los juzgaba. Y vamos, no es que Sophie, los juzgara. No, no era eso, sino que, simplemente Victoire era mayor y tenían la confianza para hablar con ella de "eso que llaman amor". Además, también les dijo algo que mucho tiempo después recordarían:

"**Las relaciones humanas más duraderas y más lindas y especiales comienzan con una amistad que poco a poco transforma el cariño en algo más, que da paso a lo que llaman amor y se vuelve tan fuerte, tan eterno y tan especial, que no habrá dudas ni desconfianzas, pues al final aun cuando haya dudas sobresaldrá ese lazo previo que tenían, pues su amor no se construyo a base de te amo y te quiero, ni siquiera simple atracción, pues nadie los obliga a sentir tal o cual sentimiento. Su amor crecerá poco a poco y se ira alimentando con todos los pequeños detalles y esas pequeñas sonrisas o gestos robados a escondidas, sin necesidad de forzarlo su amor sé construirá sobre algo más fuerte. Lo hará sobre cariño y amistad que con los años fue creciendo y se convirtió en un lazo tan fuerte y tan irrompible que aunque no tenga una historia épica en si misma si es de esos amores que pasan a la eternidad".**

Ahora, mientras releía la carta que Lily le había enviado, mientras se dirigía a su destino, recordaba que eso es lo que el realmente deseaba. No deseaba forzar ese cariño y el hecho de que ahora pelearan les daría la oportunidad de conocerse incluso un poco más y tener las armas para en un futuro aun algo lejano les diera las armas para superar tal o cual dolor.

Si algo le agradecía Scorpius a sus padres es que a pesar de todas las presiones que pudieran haber tenido por parte de sus familias era el hecho de que jamás hubieran hecho para él un contrato matrimonial –irónicamente es lo que harían ahora, aunque con causa justificada-, pues le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir. Y esa costumbre, era algo que pese a la guerra, aun prevalecía entre las familias de sangre pura. Pero sus padres no lo habían forzado a nada y eso era sumamente valioso para él.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. **

**Perdón por la tardanza y cortarlo allí, pero la verdad es que no tengo compu y no he podido escribir, sin embargo la he estado escribiendo en un cuaderno para cada que tengo chance ir al ciber y subir.**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con la siguiente parte. En realidad si de hecho lo subi cortado es para no demorar más.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

**SE QUE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE SON UN POCO OoC, PERO ME AGRADA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/LILLY. DESPUES DE LA DRACO/HERMIONE QUIENES REITERO SON MI FAVORITA.**

**Chicas, subí un one shot más sobre Hermione y Draco. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

Pd. Feliz día del padre para todos. Además, hoy tengo un motivo para estar un poco más feliz, pues hoy es mi cumple.

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	11. Cambios, celos y pensamientos II

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**CAMBIOS. CELOS Y PENSAMIENTOS II**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**

Si algo le agradecía Scorpius a sus padres es que a pesar de todas las presiones que pudieran haber tenido por parte de sus familias era el hecho de que jamás hubieran hecho para él un contrato matrimonial –irónicamente es lo que harían ahora, aunque con causa justificada-, pues le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir. Y esa costumbre, era algo que pese a la guerra, aun prevalecía entre las familias de sangre pura. Pero sus padres no lo habían forzado a nada y eso era sumamente valioso para él.

* * *

Sin embargo, si había algo, en todo caso, en ese momento que lamentar, por no tener ese bendito contrato matrimonial era que en ese instante; era que en ese minúsculo momento deseaba tener la plena seguridad de que Lily estuviera por siempre a su lado y, si lo pensaba fríamente, nada mejor que ese ahora "tan importante papel y de paso promesa inquebrantable" para tener todo solucionado. Pero en fin, debía comportarse como el Slytherin que era. Debía calmarse y darle su espacio. Pues, si lo analizaba, eso era vital para que su relación que, aunque de momento era solamente de buenos amigos, no se fuera por la borda.

Recordaba también, en ese momento el revuelo que se había causado luego del rumor de que "La princesa de Slytherin arribaba ese año", lo cual era verdad, también lo era que tal información filtrada había sido cortada de tajo luego de que tal rumor de que "la princesa" había llegado, esta no había sido seleccionada en Slytherin y de cómo habían borrado su memoria.

Recordar cada gesto, cada intento de acercamiento, cada faena, por parte de las chiquillas que se creían la nueva princesa de Slytherin, lo hacían por llamar su atención, pues, las niñas creían que si él las reconocía, algo tendría que cambiar. Incluso, recordó como el propio Severus Snape había sido tajante al decir que, si bien el conocía quien sería la nueva princesa de Slytherin, también lo era, que ella misma había aceptado el acuerdo al que se había llegado sobre no revelar su identidad y borrarle la memoria en caso de que no fuese seleccionada para tal casa y se quedaría conforme y no intentaría recuperar tales recuerdos, pues aunque los recuperara, el esfuerzo seria en vano y solamente le serviría, en todo caso, para poder humillarse a sí misma, por no lograr el objetivo, con lo que demostraba, en todo caso, ser indigna de ser llamada "princesa".

Al parecer, el largo discurso de su padrino, así como el tono de voz en que fue expuesto frente a todo el Gran Comedor, sirvió para aplacar a las escandalosas chiquillas y que no intentaran más ser la supuesta princesa.

Recordó como todos se reían y se divertían, porque no decirlo a costa de cada vano intento que realizaban por ser "las princesas". Se llego incluso al punto de no retorno de verlas pelearse una corona que en todo caso, ya tenía dueña y que no era nada más ni nada menos que Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Porque, al final del día, ¿Quién se imaginaria que una Potter Weasley fuese la nueva princesa? Pues, ya de por sí, era en si mismo una sorpresa que una "Weasley" hubiera caído en la casa de Slytherin, como para también creer, después de todos los rumores, que ella podía ser la nueva princesa.

Volvió a desechar sus pensamientos, y se centraría en lo realmente importante: analizaría cada minúsculo detalle y cada acción como buen Malfoy y buena serpiente que era. No en vano era él heredero del principado de las serpientes. No en vano habría tenido que pasar por ya más de dos años de ocultar sus sentimientos y su amistad con la dulce pelirroja. No en vano, realizaría el último esfuerzo para que todo llegara a puerto seguro, tal y como se había planeado. No en vano habían realizado todos los sacrificios autoimpuestos que los habían llevado hasta donde ahora estaban. Porque, después de todo, **"si Lily necesitaba tiempo, el sería muy paciente y, en todo caso, se limitaría a ser su mejor amigo"**. Después de todo, eso era lo que realmente eran. Solo simple y llanamente: **Mejores amigos.**

Bajo por fin al comedor en donde ya lo esperaba toda su familia. Camino lenta y pausadamente, con ese tan característico gesto y porte que solo un Malfoy podría tener. Se dirigió respetuosamente a todos los allí reunidos y con un ligero y seco gesto característico de los Malfoy, el cual, después de todo, expresaba sin necesidad de palabras todo lo que quería decir. Se dirigió, en primer momento, tanto a su abuelo como a su padre:

-Buenos días, padre.

-Buenos días, abuelo.

Sin embargo, y pese a la buena actuación de Scorpius, ni a Astoria ni a Narcissa les paso desapercibido ese extraño y hasta porque no decirlo, ese ligero velo de tristeza que tenía en sus orbes grises el más pequeño de los Malfoy; aunque ambas lo atribuyeron al hecho de que Scorpius no vería a Lily en dos semanas y probablemente aunque por diferentes razones, ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que la extrañaría, pues, a su manera, ellas también lo harían.

El motivo de que Scorpius y Lily no se vieran, aunque era simple, no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo, o por lo menos no sin levantar sospechas, pues el afamado Harry Potter acompañado por cada uno de los jerarcas de la familia Weasley habían decidido, de un momento a otro, llevar a sus respectivas familias a vacacionar a Italia, por lo cual era prácticamente imposible incluso que se cruzaran, pues si en ese instante, el que los Malfoy cambiaran sus planes de viaje sería muy sospechoso; ya que en una entrevista dada a corazón de bruja Astoria había anunciado que toda la familia Malfoy iría a vacacionar a la Riviera Francesa.

Al parecer, ese día vaya si todos los Malfoy estaban en sintonía, pues todos pensaban algo similar, sin embargo, el único que se había atrevido a expresarlo en voz alta y por supuesto con una forzada sonrisa había sido el mismo Scorpius al decir:

"**Vaya si causa problemas tener una prometida en una familia que ni siquiera está enterada de ello". Vaya si causa un gran lio el querer pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie sospeche, aunque claro, con algunos cómplices que por diversas razones se han venido a enterar del pequeño secreto.**

Todos los Malfoy miraron con algo de recelo al integrante más pequeño de la familia, sin embargo, al ver la mueca de sonrisa forzada que sostenía Scorpius, sus padres decidieron no comentar nada más, pues sabían que aunque no lo aceptara jamás en público, extrañaría en demasía a Lily.

Poco después del desayuno cada integrante de esa extraña mezcla llamada familia se dedico a sus actividades. Incluso Scorpius, el cual, pese a no tener colegio, si tenía la clara obligación, como todo Malfoy, de analizar las bolsas de valores; así como tomar sus ya obligadas clases de matemáticas financieras, estadística, probabilidad, contabilidad y demás, todo con el fin de prepararlo para en un futuro, aunque aún lejano, dirigir el emporio Malfoy.

.

**S&LL**

**.**

Pasadas las dos semanas, justo el día 1° de septiembre, Lily y Scorpius se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾. Pero no solo estaban ellos; sino toda la comitiva Weasley, que regresaba justo a tiempo de su viaje por Italia y por supuesto habían llegado directo a abordar el expreso, pues según se entero Scorpius, por medio de la elfina que le había regalado a Lily, el señor Potter había dado la orden de que los elfos hicieran las maletas de los niños y las llevaran al andén para que ellos pudieran abordar sin contratiempos. James, Albus, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Sophie, Rose, Dominique e incluso Victoire que este año ya no asistirá al Colegio, pues al igual que su novio Teddy Lupin habían egresado el año escolar pasado.

Scorpius observo a lo lejos el pintoresco cuadro familiar. Vaya que si cientos de cabezas rojas como fosforitos, un par de cabezas pelinegras e incluso un par de rubias eran capaces de destacar pese a lo transitado del andén. –pensó para si mismo mientras observaba como la prensa se arremolinaba en torno a su héroe de guerra al tiempo que observaba la mueca de disgusto que se dibujaba en el rostro de Lily Luna. Eso era un detalle que aun, pese al correr de los años aun le atraía de sobremanera, pues justamente por escapar de aquel arreboladero es que ambos se habían conocido.

Le dirigió una mirada a Lily como pidiéndole y a su vez transmitiéndole tranquilidad, pronto hablarían. Aunque no sabía que esperar. Observo con cuidado a cada una de las chicas Weasley y observo, que si bien el tiempo estaba favoreciendo a una Rose de ahora 14 años, también era cierto que Lily pronto se vería mucho más hermosa que ni la propia Rose. Estaba seguro de que el peculiar brillo que desprendían sus ojos chocolates aumentaría y la harían verse aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Después de todo, por algo la había elegido como su princesa. Sin embargo, en un descuido de su parte, Rose se percato de su escrutinio y le dedico una sonrisa boba, creyendo que la observaba a ella.

Scorpius, como buen Malfoy, fingió no verla y la ignoro por completo, pues ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, que en como quitarse a esa niña boba de encima. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percato de que Victoire, -como buena cómplice que era- logro zafar a Sophie y a Lily del alboroto, no así con Rose, quien era la que más disfrutaba de la atención que les dedicaban los medios.

Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los reporteros para ayudar a separar un poco a la multitud y ayudar a Victoire en tan titánica tarea. Después de todo, el beneficio seria para él y por la cara que tenía Lily, pese a la falsa sonrisa que mostraba, él sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Camino directo hacia donde estaban Sophie y Lily y se paro justo enfrente de estas y les saludo:

-Buenos días señoritas

Después de todo, nadie podría decir que el saludo había sido premeditado, pues ambas estaban en su misma casa.

Violeta y Galatea también habían tenido la misma idea, por lo que también se habían dirigido hacia la multitud y las saludaron cordialmente, ayudando y a su vez librando a Victoire de tan titánica tarea, pues fueron ellas, quienes al final lograron sacar a las chicas de entre aquella multitud.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después abordaron el expreso que los llevaría este nuevo año a Hogwarts. A Lily, esta vez le costó trabajo despedirse de sus padres, sin embargo y pese al dolor que le causaba despedirse de ellos, también era cierto que tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que él le diría. Miedo a haber traspasado esa delgada pero firme línea invisible que podría separarlos para siempre.

Con eso dando vueltas en su cabeza y su mirada triste se despidió de sus queridos padres, aumentando aun más esa sensación de vacío y de decepción que por ahora la albergaba.

-¿Qué le diría Scorpius? ¿Cómo reaccionaría, estando en privado, después de haber leído esa carta?

Por un leve instante se permitió tener un poco de esperanza, pues incluso la había rescatado de entre la multitud, pero ¿Y si era solo una actuación? Prefería no pensar realmente en ello. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Los cuales poco a poco se volvían más fúnebres

¿Y si la dejaba de querer? ¿Y si ya no le permitía ni siquiera ser su amiga? Eso era más de lo que ella podría soportar. La verdad, si no le había escrito ninguna carta mientras estuvieron en Italia había sido por esa razón. Algo tonta, cierto. Pero más que justificada: **Miedo**.

Mil y un pensamientos similares rondaban por su cabeza y se decía que todo era por su torpeza y su debilidad. Ya que si perdía a Scorpius e incluso al resto de la familia Malfoy sabía que sería única y exclusivamente por su culpa. En esos momentos deseaba tener un gira tiempo poder regresar el mismo y obligarse a si misma a no escribir tal carta. Para no estar justo ahora con los nervios a flor de piel esperando una respuesta.

Sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón que si hubiera sido capaz de dejar de lado esa necedad suya de querer ser solo amigos y encontrar "el verdadero amor" no estaría pasándole esto. Toda esa incertidumbre, ese pánico, el miedo y el dolor.

Pero bueno. Era hora de enfrentar su realidad. Sophie y Lily se dirigieron al vagón que compartirían. Y que, por supuesto, pronto abandonarían. Allí se encontraba ya también Alan, un chico de Ravenclaw, Lorcan, Lander y Lysander Scamander.

Al observar la escena de lejos, por un instante, Scorpius sintió eso que llaman celos. Lorcan Scamander estaba sonriendo como un autentico idiota con "su princesa". Aun más, sintió la furia recorrer sus venas porque, ¿De cuándo acá Lorcan Scamander tenía permiso para abrazar con tanta familiaridad a su princesa? ¿De cuándo acá ese mocoso tenía permiso para susurrarle cosas al oído a su Lily? Aun más ¿Cómo es que ella lo permitía, cuando él se moría, -literalmente claro está-, de ganas de hacerlo?

Cuando cayó en cuenta. Scorpius reconoció ese sentimiento de posesividad y quiso ir y arrancarle de los brazos a su Lily. Sin embargo, había tomado una determinación y no flaquearía en ello. Aunque ese sentimiento llamado "celos" lo carcomiera profundamente. Quizás y no reconocería nada más, eran celos, aunque no del primer amor, por supuesto. Solo sentía celos de que otro tratara con tanta familiaridad a su "mejor amiga". Celos de que alguien que no fuera él la abrazara y que ella le correspondiera con tanta familiaridad. Lo cual era algo que no entendía.

Scorpius se dirigió al vagón que por obvias razones todos respetaban y al cual nadie se atrevía a acercarse. En la puerta ya se encontraban sus dos guaruras William Crabble y Maximilian Goyle.

Entro hecho una furia al vagón. Por breves momentos y al igual que a Lily lo torturaron sus pensamientos. Se pregunto ¿Y si su princesa lo había cambiado? ¿Y si Lily se había dado cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y había elegido al insignificante de Scamander por encima de él? Eso era algo que no soportaría. Trato de tranquilizarse y después de unos minutos logro acompasar su respiración. Se tranquilizo poco a poco y se obligo así mismo a pensar en otras cosas. Se obligo incluso a esperar una explicación de Lily, pues quizás todo eran meras alucinaciones suyas y no debía preocuparse demás. Después de todo, eso no podía sucederle a él. Eso no podía pasarle a un Malfoy.

Con renovada actitud se dijo a si mismo que el que persevera alcanza y que la paciencia era una virtud y que si en estos momentos lo único que Lily necesitaba era un mejor amigo él iba a serlo. Ya habría tiempo después para pedirle ser su novia; ya que si era honesto con el mismo en ese instante ni siquiera él mismo sentía eso: "Amor".

Después de todo, ¿Qué era eso? Una palabra, cuatro letras, dos silabas, miles de significados, un concepto tan infinito, tan eterno, tan etéreo. Una quimera. Ilusión. Dulce o cruel realidad. Dependiendo del lado que se hallase.

Pero bueno, el era un Malfoy y era algo que no tenía pensado experimentar. O por lo menos, no en algún tiempo.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. Esta es la segunda parte de este capítulo. Ya solo falta una tercera.**

**Como les explique antes no tengo compu y tengo que hacer todo en partes. Sorry.**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con la siguiente parte. Aunque en esta ya aparecieron un poquito más de sus pensamientos, sus dudas y sus ideas. Aunque como leyeron, ambos están confundidos y llenos de miedos.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

Gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

Por cierto, ¿Ya no les gusta la historia? O no me dejan reviews porque tardo tanto en actualizar. Si es por eso lo siento de veras, pero ya les di una buena razon para mi tardanza

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	12. Cambios, celos y pensamientos III

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**CAMBIOS. CELOS Y PENSAMIENTOS III**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**

Entro hecho una furia al vagón. Por breves momentos y al igual que a Lily lo torturaron sus pensamientos. Se pregunto ¿Y si su princesa lo había cambiado? ¿Y si Lily se había dado cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y había elegido al insignificante de Scamander por encima de él? Eso era algo que no soportaría. Trato de tranquilizarse y después de unos minutos logro acompasar su respiración. Se tranquilizo poco a poco y se obligo así mismo a pensar en otras cosas. Se obligo incluso a esperar una explicación de Lily, pues quizás todo eran meras alucinaciones suyas y no debía preocuparse demás. Después de todo, eso no podía sucederle a él. Eso no podía pasarle a un Malfoy.

Con renovada actitud se dijo a si mismo que el que persevera alcanza y que la paciencia era una virtud y que si en estos momentos lo único que Lily necesitaba era un mejor amigo él iba a serlo. Ya habría tiempo después para pedirle ser su novia; ya que si era honesto con el mismo en ese instante ni siquiera él mismo sentía eso: "Amor".

Después de todo, ¿Qué era eso? Una palabra, cuatro letras, dos silabas, miles de significados, un concepto tan infinito, tan eterno, tan etéreo. Una quimera. Ilusión. Dulce o cruel realidad. Dependiendo del lado que se hallase.

Pero bueno, el era un Malfoy y era algo que no tenía pensado experimentar. O por lo menos, no en algún tiempo.

* * *

Decidió seguir avanzando dentro del tren. El había llegado más temprano que de costumbre para evitar a ciertas personas. Pero por supuesto, no falto una técnica de Rose para encontrarse con él.

Mientras hacia el cambio de vagón, casualmente Rose se choco con él, mientras resbalaba y el, como buen caballero que era, debía sostenerla. ¡Vaya patéticos intentos de esa chiquilla por conquistarlo! Eso era tan, pero tan ambiguo.

Sin embargo, y pese a que le había ayudado a levantarse y los intentos de Rose por seguirlo "para agradecerle" Scorpius la evito. Su mente ni siquiera estaba allí. Sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección, por lo que, al sentirse y verse ignorada, Rose se alejo danto un portazo dentro de uno de los vagones.

En las dos semanas que Scorpius había pasado con su familia había descubierto muchas cosas como por ejemplo, el buen gusto de la madre de Rose, el carácter y su actitud durante el colegio, tantas cosas, incluso en un momento creyó que no era posible que su padre hubiera admirado tanto a… a alguien como la madre de Rose y no se hubiera casado con ella. Porque, sí. Draco Malfoy, admiraba el coraje, el valor, la tenacidad de la ahora señora Weasley. No se atrevía a hacer comparaciones entre esa mujer y su madre, no por temor a que su madre saliera perdiendo. No era por eso.

Se debía simplemente a que le habían educado para que un caballero jamás hiciera comparaciones entre dos damas. Y eso eran Hermione Granger –como la llamaba su padre- y su madre, Astoria Greengrass.

Quizás solo eran falsas ilusiones, vanas ideas o el haberse enamorado del concepto que tenía su padre de aquella mujer por lo que repentinamente también había comenzado a ver con otros ojos: Los de la admiración a Rose Weasley.

Scorpius entro a su compartimento, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío volvió a sentir ese frío que lo asaltaba dentro del alma. Pues esperaba que Lily ya lo esperara allí.

Quizás Lily…. No. Mejor no pensar en ello. Ella llegaría. Probablemente solo se había retrasado despidiéndose de sus padres. O quizás alguno de sus hermanos la había interceptado y estaba compartiendo el vagón con alguno de ellos. O quizás solo se había encontrado con Sophie, Violeta o con Galatea y estaban poniéndose al corriente de lo que habían sido sus vacaciones.

Debía conservar la calma. No era posible que el hijo de Rolf Scamander pudiera ganarle la partida a él. A un Malfoy. ¿O sí?

En cuanto Lily entro por la puerta del compartimento, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple. Le volvía el alma al cuerpo porque su Lily, su princesa, estaba allí, para él y por él y le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan suya. Tan única. Tan encantadora. Que lo hacía soñar, que lo hacía volar. Que lo hacía llenarse de ilusiones. Y le demostraba que todas sus suposiciones y sus miedos eran solo eso: inseguridades infundadas. Porque ella volvía para él.

Al contemplarla, Scorpius se dijo a si mismo que todo estaba bien.

Con una breve seña, le indico que se sentara a su lado. Todo estaba tan pulcro. Listo y preparado por los elfos.

Tenían ya, una bandeja con galletas y té. Sabía que a Lily le gustaba hablar mientras disfrutaba de las pastas, acompañadas con un poco de té.

Estuvieron así. Alrededor de 10 minutos. Sin saber cómo romper aquella barrera. Tan solo contemplándose el uno al otro. Hasta que Lily por fin comenzó a hablar:

-Scorp…. Yo…. Es solo que….

Scorpius, al ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños en los que se perdía, llenos de tristeza y de temor, no le permitió continuar. Se sentía impotente de saber que era él quien había causado esas lágrimas. Por ello, con una breve caricia, como intentando calmarla le dijo:

-Mi dulce Lily, mi dulce princesa, no te preocupes. Entiendo todo. No necesitas explicarme nada más. Pues creo que tienes razón. Quizás fueron tantas cosas las que nos sucedieron a una vertiginosa velocidad el año anterior, que nos precipitamos.

Perdóname, se que he sido yo y mi necedad por querer formar parte de tu vida que te he obligado a cambiar y a aceptar cosas que tu no querías hacer.

Perdóname porque se que te obligue, indirectamente a formar parte del mundo mágico cuando tu no lo deseabas. Por favor, mi dulce Lily, no intentes convencerme de que no ha sido así, pues aún recuerdo que las primeras veces que hablamos tu me dijiste que no querías formar parte del mundo mágico y tus padres habían aceptado y te iban a dejar ser solamente parte del mundo muggle. Pero yo y mi necedad por hablar con mi familia de mi maravillosa amiga, te hicieron no dejar atrás este mundo. Aún así, lo aceptaste y lo asimilaste. Te adaptaste a los cambios solo por estar a mi lado. Y te lo agradezco.

También entiendo que, el último año particularmente, no debió ser nada fácil, el hecho de que tu prima Victoire nos descubriera y que de a poco nos hubiera delatado con tus padres. Comprendo que para ti eso ha sido muy difícil.

Cuando yo te conocí eras una chica soñadora. Y yo te obligue a conocer otro mundo. Mi mundo. Perdóname por obligarte a aceptar algo que tu no querías. Algo que yo esperaba, pero tu no. Perdóname por haberte quitado las ilusiones para enamorarte. Porque al entrar a mi mundo, el mundo en el que todos estamos comprometidos desde que nacemos, te obligue a renunciar a ello. Porque a nosotros, los hijos de las familias más antiguas, nos han preparado para aceptarlo, desde la cuna. Un matrimonio que más que amor, te genera dividendos.

Te pido perdón por ello. No puedo prometerte ahora que te dejaran salir de él. Porque aunque quisiera, eso es imposible. Pero te prometo otra cosa.

Aquí estoy yo, para cuidarte y para protegerte. Para ser lo que tú necesites y si lo que ahora necesitas es un mejor amigo, eso es lo que seré para ti, hasta que tu lo decidas. Solamente tu mejor amigo. Para ser solamente la persona que más te quiere y lo que tú necesitas.

Lily había comenzado a llorar. Pero lloraba porque sentía que le había fallado a Scorpius. Entre sus sollozos no había escuchado todo lo que Scorpius le había dicho. Solo fragmentos a los que no les encontraba sentido alguno.

Se sentía tonta, ingenua y mucho peor. Se sentía una persona mala por haber lastimado a quien tanto la quería, porque sabía, desde el momento en el que había entrado al vagón que había herido a Scorpius. Lo había lastimado y no sabía si él iba a ser capaz de perdonarla. Porque, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella sentía que el le iba a reclamar sus dudas. Creía que él iba a dejarla.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Scorpius se percato de que Lily no paraba de llorar y que balbuceaba una incomprensible disculpa y palabras ininteligibles, se acerco aún más a ella. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y simplemente la beso.

Ese era su primer beso. Y fue simplemente único. Tan mágico, tan lleno de ternura. Ella era una inexperta. Jamás había besado a nadie y su sabor era tan dulce. Le devolvió el beso temblorosa. Sus labios poco a poco se fueron amoldando a los de él. Poco a poco sus respiraciones y sus labios se acompasaron fundiéndose en uno solo.

Ella sabía a cereza. Su aliento se mezclo poco a poco y su alrededor se desvaneció poco a poco. Fue un momento, un pequeño instante en el que solamente existían ellos dos.

Para ella, el sabor a menta con chocolate de los suyos fue poco a poco embriagando sus sentidos. No fue consciente de nada más hasta que poco a poco les comenzó a faltar el vital oxigeno.

Cuando el momento termino, seco sus lágrimas, rozando poco a poco, con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro de forma de corazón. Al final, simplemente, volvió a besar sus manitas, después sus mejillas y le dijo:

-Mi pequeña princesa de Slytherin. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Siempre estaré aquí, en cualquier momento, cuando más me necesites y cuando tú lo desees. No te forzare a hacer nada que tú no desees. Me disculpo por haberte robado así tu primer beso. Yo quería que fuera algo especial para ti y lamento haberlo arruinado de esta manera. Por ahora, para remediar mi error lo único que me resta prometerte es que seré, si tú aún lo deseas solamente tu mejor amigo. Dejemos que el tiempo arregle las cosas y no forcemos absolutamente nada. No quiero perderte. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. No quiero perder a la mujer de la que me puedo llegar a enamorar. No quiero perder a la mujer que me podría dar la mayor alegría que un hombre puede recibir en esta vida. La verdad es que yo no sé expresar con otras palabras lo que siento. Busque la manera de explicarte esto que siento y esto es lo único que encontré. Lo que más se amolda a mis sentimientos por ti. Eso es lo que yo deseo ser en ti. Y quiero dejar que el tiempo pase y que todo lo que refleja esto lo sientas tú también. Y esperare pacientemente a que tú me digas que eso, se ha vuelto realidad.

_Quiero ser_

Quiero ser en tu vida, algo más que un instante,  
algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán.  
Quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable  
y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad  
Palpitar e tus rezos con temor de abandono  
Ser en todo y por todo complemento de ti.  
Una sed infinita de caricias y besos  
pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de ti  
Quiero ser en tu vida, una pena de ausencia  
y un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad  
Algo más que una imagen y algo más que el ensueño  
Que venciendo caminos llega, pasa y se va...  
ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa,  
ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz  
y la tierra y el cielo... y la vida y la muerte  
Ser igual que en mi vida, has venido a ser tú...

Martín Galas Jr.

Entiendo que para ti, la manera en que se maneja el mundo en el que yo crecí debió ser un shock. Te repito, que se que también para ti fue un enorme golpe el hecho que tu prima nos descubriera, y justamente por ello estoy consciente de que tú no quieres arriesgarte a que suceda otra vez. No por lo menos hasta ver cómo se comporta tu familia con nuestro acercamiento. Y te prometo que no nos arriesgaremos. Esta vez haremos las cosas a tu manera.

Te propongo algo. Seamos, por este año, o hasta que tu lo desees solamente amigos. Seamos como aquel primer verano en el que nos conocimos en el andén 9 y ¾. Solamente Lily y Scorp. Sin apellidos, sin promesas, sin familia. Solo eso. Los mejores amigos.

Las lagrimas que Lily nuevamente estaba derramando por la comprensión de Scorpius poco a poco se fueron secando y un pequeño brillo, ese destello que desprendían sus ojos y que tanto le gustaba a Scorpius apareció, iluminando nuevamente su rostro. Asomándose de nuevo esa linda calidez en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Gracias Scorp! –Dijo ella. Te quiero. Y te prometo aclarar mis sentimientos. Aclarar todas mis dudas y mis pensamientos. Tú no mereces sufrir y mucho menos mereces que yo este dudando. Te doy las gracias por el tiempo que has pasado a mi lado y por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ese poema a sido maravilloso. Sé que tu familia también la ha pasado mal. Pues ellos también han aportado parte de lo que ellos son en mí. Y sé que ha sido muy difícil. Pues han tenido que aceptar a la hija del insufrible Harry Potter. Sé que no ha sido fácil aceptarme y sin embargo, lo han hecho. Sus motivos tienen, cierto. Quizás algunos más y otros menos nobles, pero no por ello, dejo de admirar el hecho que buscan darte lo mejor. Y eso, al final del día es lo que cuenta. Porque te das cuenta que lo más importante para ellos eres tú.

También, te doy las gracias por ese mágico primer beso. No has arruinado absolutamente nada. Y la verdad, es que no desearía darme ese beso con nadie que no fueses tú.

Después de aquellas palabras, Scorpius sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sonrió como aquella primera vez que la vio.

Durante el resto del trayecto, solo se la pasaron charlando, riendo y conversando como aquella primera vez, cuando ella, también hizo su primer viaje en la locomotora escarlata, aunque no abordo de ella, sino con ayuda de los espejos gemelos. Platicaron de todo y de nada. Y lo hicieron solos, porque nadie. Ninguno de sus amigos se había atrevido a entrar a aquel compartimento. Sabían que era un momento privado y querían respetarlo. Sus dudas y sus emociones debían aclararlas ellos y nadie más.

Recordaron también sus vacaciones y lo que había sido su vida a lo largo de estos últimos años. Justo cuando llegaron a la estación en Hogsmade y justo después de bajarse, ambos habían salido tomado de las manos.

La impresión general era básicamente de desconcierto. Era una escena indescriptible. No era posible que una Potter y un Malfoy estuvieran así. De la mano. Como si fueran dos viejos amigos ¿O sí? Era casi tan imposible como el hecho de que una Potter Weasley estuviera en Slytherin y sin embargo había sucedido.

Quizás la más impresionada era precisamente la que menos lo esperaba. Rose Weasley, quien contemplaba la escena con furia. Aunque eso a ellos no les importo. Ya que en estos instantes la vida bien podía valer un papalote o caer un rayo del cielo y ellos jamás se darían cuenta. Pues solamente existían ellos dos. Y no importaba que el mundo se cayera a pedazos.

Salvo la casa de Slytherin, los murmullos no cesaban a su paso. Después de todo. En Slytherin si sabían que era ella "su princesa". Después de todo, los Slytherin si sabían el compromiso que por años se había estado fraguando. La unión de la fama y la fortuna.

Para Lily y para Scorp, aunque difícil de ignorar, sabían que si las personas que realmente conocían su secreto lo aprobaban, que importaban los demás. Quizás, salvo su familia y por ello se refería a sus padres y hermanos lo aceptaban (aunque aún no se los dijera por temor a su reacción) que importaba lo demás.

Qué más daba que el mundo se enterara que había una relación de amistad entre un Malfoy y una Potter.

Hicieron el camino rumbo a los carruajes mágicos. Ninguno había estado cerca de la muerte, por ello no podían ver a los threstals pero no por ello dejaban de creer en la magia. Para este punto, incluso hicieron el viaje ellos solos. Sus amigos incluso habían dicho que harían el viaje en un carruaje aparte. No querían romper su burbuja personal. Todos sus conocidos se habían dado cuenta que algo había sucedido ese verano. Aunque no sabían definir qué.

Para aquellos que no conocían su relación, se acababan de dar cuenta de lo que había cambiado en Lily y en el. Para los que los conocían, eran capaces de detectar un brillo aún más especial, pero no se atrevieron a comentar absolutamente nada. Además, la sorpresa aún no pasaba y era algo que probablemente se comentaría por algún tiempo.

En el otro carruaje, Sophie ponía al día a los demás sobre lo que fue su viaje a Italia para distraerlos acerca de especular sobre lo que había pasado esas vacaciones entre Lily y Scorp.

Mientras que Alan Greengrass y Daniel Zabbini, ponían al día a los demás sobre lo que habían sido sus vacaciones en la Riviera Francesa, que nada le envidiaba a las vacaciones de la princesa.

Y sin embargo, llegaron a un punto en que se volvían a unir sus amigos.

Tan idénticos el uno al otro. Tanto que no paraban de sufrir y de extrañarse, aunque no lo expresaban en voz alta.

¿Era posible, que aún entre dos niños hubiese nacido ese sentimiento llamado amor sin que ambos lo supieran? ¿Era posible, que aún entre dos niños ese sentimiento llamado amor ya hubiese echado raíces en sus corazones sin que ambos lo supieran? Y tan era posible que quizás solo les hiciera falta asimilarlo.

Probablemente.

Quizás eso era lo único que les hacía falta. Asimilar que ellos ya habían experimentado ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro. Aceptar que lo que sentía el uno por el otro no era solo amistad. Sino un sentimiento que iba aún más allá. Y que cuando fueran capaces de aceptarlo, entonces si, podrían ser felices.

Y que importaba, que tuvieran que enfrentarse al mundo, y que importaba que los llamasen egoístas, si lo único que ellos buscaban era su felicidad. Porque al final, su historia de amor era esa. Una tragicomedia que ni el mejor dramaturgo podía imaginar con tintes de romance, envidia y amor.

Porque su historia, insignificante para muchos era una novela infinita que comenzaba con una agridulce sensación. Pero que esperaba ser aún más llena y más infinita, más duradera que Romeo y Julieta. Porque esa historia era capaz de describir a sus familias y a su amor, y esperaban no su trágico final.

Su historia de amor, también era equiparable a aquellas historias de Isabel Allende, las cuales, pese a sus grandes diferencias y no ser precisamente historias épicas de amor, si marcaban lo que eran sus vidas y sus diferencias porque sus personajes eran capaces de compaginar sus vidas aceptando sus similitudes y sus diferencias.

Y porque, para lograr esa fantástica historia de amor, también estaban ellos. Sus seis mejores amigos. Quienes los habían acompañado, prácticamente desde el inicio de su historia. Porque incluso ellos estaban allí, para aportarle algo a su historia.

Vaya extraña historia de amor. ¿Quién diría que aquellos que habían protagonizado una guerra, y que jamás pensaron unirse lo harían con una tragicomedia historia de amor?

¿Quién diría que después de una guerra, aquellos que eran como el agua y el aceite encontrarían el punto medio para formar un solo elemento? ¿Quién diría que después de una guerra, dos personas que no intervinieron en ella serian capaces de curar las viejas heridas? ¿Quién diría que dos familias y dos mundos tan diferentes si eran compaginables con dos personas que no han sufrido los embates del dolor, pero que sin embargo luchan por encontrar su propio lugar en esa historia?

Por ahora, solo eran dos niños. Pero pronto crecerían y comprenderían que no todo en este mundo es fácil. Pero por ahora, disfrutarían del tiempo en silencio, del tiempo para estar juntos. Y ser solo ellos dos. Por lo demas, el mundo podia caerse a pedazos. Ya tendrian tiempo de reconstruirlo.

* * *

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A KITHY COPHER. Lo siento amiga ya te lo debía.**

Dramaturgo: Persona que escribe obras teatrales.

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO. Esta es la última parte del capi.**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer. Gracias también por sus alertas y sus favoritos. También a ustedes que solamente leen gracias. Atrévanse a decirme lo que piensan**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	13. Un ligero cambio de planes

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**UN LIGERO CAMBIO DE PLANES**

El viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts fue realmente corto. –Por lo menos para Lily y Scorp- quienes se habían literalmente aislado del mundo exterior para exteriorizar lo que realmente deseaban decirse. Eran Slytherin y prácticamente –pese a lo poco que Lily había convivido con los Malfoy se había vuelto una experta en ocultar sentimientos.

Pero en realidad ese no es el punto, por el contrario, debido a que estaban tan concentrados en sí mismos no se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor.

Al parecer un alumno de cuarto grado, de la casa de Gryffindor había hecho de las suyas y por su culpa, ahora casi todos los compartimentos de cualquier vagón, así como los pasillos estaban infestados de una sustancia acuosa color verde.

Si, la verdad sea dicha de paso, Albus Severus Potter Weasley había sido el causante de tal escándalo. Con ayuda de algunas bromas de sortilegios Weasley y un hechizo mal combinado había dado como resultado un moco-murciélago, -mismo que hiciera famoso Ginny Weasley en su época estudiantil- tan potente que había terminado por manchar casi cualquier compartimento de esos vagones.

El área más tranquila era precisamente aquella en la que se alojaban los Slytherin pues uno de los prefectos había logrado colocar a tiempo un hechizo "Protego", evitando así, que se pudiera filtrar algo de esa indeseable sustancia en sus dominios.

Gracias a ese alboroto, es que los Slytherin con su ya sabida astucia e inteligencia habían tenido que hacerse pasar por Lily y por Scorpius. En realidad, habían sido sus dos ghoules, pero eso no importaba. Gracias a una poción multijugos habían logrado hacer creer a todos que Scorp y Lily estaban separados.

¿Por qué montaban esa farsa? La verdad es que nadie tenía idea. –y por nadie me refiero a los Slytherin. Después de todo ellos si sabían la verdadera relación entre aquellas dos "interesantes personas"

Por su parte, quien salto de alegría fue Rose, pues debido a aquella explosión, los prefectos habían tenido que hacer la ronda juntos y ella, de alguna manera, había logrado –intercambiando lugares- que le tocara revisar con Scorpius Malfoy. Por supuesto, ella jamás se entero que en un principio estuvo acompañada por el ghoul y que después de haber revisado el compartimento en el que se encontraban "sus queridas primas" estuvieran bien. Daniel había tomado la poción multijugos para hacer la ronda de prefecto con ella.

Por su parte Daniel entendía ahora a Scorpius. Esa chiquilla era bastante molesta. Gracias a la arrogancia innata de Nott similar a la de los Malfoy el había sido capaz de imitar bastante bien a Scorpius y logrado zafarse de la chiquilla que no hacía más que criticar a cualquier compañera.

-Que si sus zapatos eran horribles, que si su falda era exageradamente corta, que si su cabello, que si el conjunto que vestía no le favorecía y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Pero bueno, era algo que tenía que soportar. Lily y Scorp necesitaban hablar y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que este intento de chica se diera cuenta de nuestro plan; o peor aún, que Lily y Scorp habían pasado todo este tiempo y mucho más juntos.

En cuanto volví al compartimento; después de la exhaustiva ronda, Sophie me abrazo y se lo agradecí infinitamente. Admire su paciencia, la de Lily y la de Scorp para soportarla. Era una insufrible, creída y altanera.

-¿Cómo creen que estén? –pregunto Liam a nadie en particular

-Necesitan hablar y decir todo aquello que han ocultado. Además, esta mañana vi muy decaída a mi prima. Algo sucedió durante las vacaciones y temo que su tristeza sea culpa de Rose. –Respondió algo enojada Sophie.

-Si tu estúpida prima –y lamento el lenguaje- dijo en un leve siseo Galatea, se ha atrevido a hacerle algo a la princesa la pagara y muy caro.

-Lo sé –dijo Sophie y precisamente por eso tengo miedo. Nosotros los Slytherin nos protegemos unos a otros y siempre procuramos el bienestar de nuestra casa y, aún más, el de nuestras cabezas de casa. No creo que Rose sea tan tonta como para ¿Pero? ¿Y, si? Es que ustedes la han visto. Ha despreciado a Lily frente a todos y más de uno nos hemos tenido que contener.

-Te entendemos –fue esta vez Eliot quien hablo, pero debemos conservar la calma. No sabemos de que están hablando Scorp ni Lily, no debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Estas muy distraída, Violeta ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Daniel.

-Creo, -dijo Violeta, sin temor a errar que esta vez la causante de la tristeza en los ojos de Lily no es precisamente tu prima. Este verano, mientras estaba en el valle de Gryffindor, por error escuche sollozos por parte de ella, pues había intentado comunicarme con ella por medio de la chimenea y no contestaba, por lo que en cuanto pude contactarme con ella, la escuche sollozar y pedir perdón pero no tengo idea de que o a quien.

Esa noticia dejo desconcertados a todos. Algo le había pasado a Lily durante el verano y nadie sabia nada. Sophie inmediatamente comenzó a culparse, ella era quien debía protegerla y no lo había hecho. Cierto que era una princesa –pero muggle- y las princesas se protegen entre sí, ella debía proteger a Lily y había fallado.

Un débil sonido de pasos les advirtió que alguien se acercaba, por lo que todos guardaron silencio.

Era Albus Severus Potter. -¿Están bien? ¿Lily? ¿Sophie?

De inmediato, una breve seña de silencio le advirtió al Gryffindor de guardar silencio. El ghoul que había tomado la forma de Lily Luna Potter parecía estar dormido.

-Ni siquiera se entero del desastre que ocasionaste Albus. Ha estado dormida durante todo el viaje. –Dijo Sophie.

De alguna manera eso no tranquilizo a Albus, por lo que se iba a acercar a ver a su hermanita, cuando Violeta se lo impidió.

-No te le acerques. Cuando Lily duerme no es bueno despertarla. Pocas veces es capaz de dormir así de tranquila. ¿Acaso crees que no le afecta tu rechazo? ¿El de tus padres? ¿El de tu otro hermano? Escúchame bien Albus Potter, no te atrevas a acercarte a Lily a molestarla o perturbarla. Nosotros, los que hacemos parte de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Aún de nuestras familias. Te lo digo para que se lo adviertas a tu querido hermano y a tu querida prima Rose, ya le han hecho el suficiente daño….

-Basta –dijo Sophie. Creo que Albus ha entendido el mensaje –pues estaba bastante pálido ante las amenazas de Violeta- . Por favor Potter, retírate. Solo vuelve a nosotros cuando realmente quieras arreglar las cosas con Lily. Mientras tanto, mantente a una prudente distancia. Nosotros las serpientes no nos andamos con juegos y mientras estemos en Hogwarts nadie la dañara.

Toda aquella perorata le había caído como balde de agua fría a Albus

¿Realmente él había sido el causante de la mirada triste que había acompañado a su pequeña hermanita durante su estancia en el valle de Godric´s Hollow? ¿Realmente sentía esa confianza para dormirse así, tan tranquila en brazos de los Slytherin? El moreno se dio la vuelta, aunque esta vez fue Galatea quien lo detuvo.

Escucha Potter, se que de todos a quienes ella más amaba es el que ha aceptado mejor el hecho que ella sea una Slytherin. Lily también me conto que fuiste tú quien en los primeros días le dio esas varitas de regaliz que aún conserva como un tesoro. Entiende, nada de esto es personal. Nosotros queremos mucho a Lily y no queremos que nada malo le suceda. Intenta hablar con ella, si tanto lo deseas se que te escuchara porque eres su hermano favorito, pero intenta hablar sin ese resentimiento en la voz, sin reproche y sin reclamos, que es lo que más está afectando a la pelirroja. No debería decírtelo, pero estoy segura de que a Lily le daría mucho gusto saber que en realidad cuenta contigo y que no le reprochas por tener cualidades que simplemente tu o James no tienen. Escúchala, habla con ella. Realmente necesita a su hermano. Después de todo, si eres capaz de regresarle la sonrisa sincera a Lily Lu serás bienvenido entre las serpientes.

La cara de Albus estaba desencajada. Su hermanita estaba sufriendo por su estupidez, haría cualquier cosa por remendar su error.

-Gracias. –Fue la única palabra que fue capaz de formular el Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Galatea?

-Porque es la verdad. Además, no sabemos qué es lo que esté hablando la princesa con Malfoy. Es muy probable que después de esa conversación, Lily necesite del apoyo de su hermano, porque después de todo, nosotros solamente somos sus amigos y a quien ella siempre ha necesitado, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo es a Albus.

Ningún chico hizo ningún comentario más durante el resto del viaje. Cada cual iba pensando en las palabras que había mencionado Galatea.

Ya faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la estación, por lo que todos se preocuparon porque Lily & Scorp no aparecían.

¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?

Haciendo acopio de un valor Gryffindor del que carecían se volvieron hacia donde estaban saliendo todos de los compartimentos, con suerte nadie notaria que ni Lily ni Scorp se encontraban entre la multitud.

Al salir, y como si fuese maldición se encontraron con la insoportable Rose Weasley. Esta, ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada, iba muy pagada de sí misma, creyendo que había compartido parte del viaje con Scorpius.

Si supiera…

Esperaron a que todos salieran, de hecho, se rezagaron lo más que pudieron, entre tanto alboroto, nadie había notado la falta de Scorpius Malfoy o de Lily Potter, salvo las serpientes, claro está.

¡Vaya impacto que había causado el ver a una chiquilla pelirroja tomada del brazo de un joven rubio de ojos grises!

Más de uno se había tropezado con su baúl cuando habían visto como Lily Luna Potter bajaba de la maquina escarlata tomada de la mano de Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y parecían totalmente ajenos a lo que había sucedido –aunque claro que lo estaban- pero el resto del Colegio no tenía porque saberlo.

Rose Weasley había decidido adelantarse, por lo que no se había enterado de la conmoción que había provocado ver a una Potter de la mano de un Malfoy.

Por supuesto, James siendo prefecto se había dado cuenta y casi se había dirigido a golpear al Malfoy cuando Albus lo detuvo.

-No te metas.

-Pero es mi hermana.

-La misma a la que le hiciste la vida imposible este verano por ser Slytherin. Deja que conviva con las serpientes, después de todo, es una de ellas.

Al parecer Albus Potter había entendido el mensaje, porque los chicos ya habían semi rodeado a la pareja para evitar algún percance.

Vio con ojos suplicantes a Sophie, por lo que está al pasar le susurro suavemente:

-Pronto podrás hablar con ella, solo espera hasta mañana por la noche.

El Gryffindor asintió. Se moría de ganas por hablar con su hermanita, sin embargo si algo le había quedado claro en esa "pequeña charla" que había compartido con esas serpientes durante el viaje en el expreso era que no permitirían que se le acercara ni un solo centímetro, o por lo menos no hasta que ella lo deseara.

Al igual que James, el también estaba conmocionado ¿Desde cuándo su Lil´s iba de la mano con el príncipe de las serpientes? ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto amigos inseparables?

Como último recurso y un tanto como medida desesperada, intento alcanzar el carruaje en el que esos dos viajarían, pero vaya sorpresa que se había llevado al ver como varios Slytherin literalmente flanqueaban el carruaje en el que viajarían Lily y esa asquerosa serpiente, no permitiendo que nadie se acercara a ellos. Era casi como si quisieran…. –Albus desecho esas ideas de la cabeza.

Por mucho que quisiera maldecir a esa serpiente, por dentro Albus estaba muy agradecido con ella, era la primera vez en muchos días que realmente veía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su pequeña hermanita y daba gracias por ello.

Durante el verano no había sabido cómo tratarla ¿Cómo acercarse a ella? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo comenzar una charla como aquellas que habían mantenido hace apenas un año?

Se sentía muy, muy culpable por no haber sabido defender a la pequeña Lily frente a todos. Aún recordaba como en navidad la habían mirado con lastima como diciéndole:

"Mírala, pobrecilla, es una serpiente, todos acusándola. Todos señalándola"

Las palabras de la chica rubia aún rondaban en su cabeza.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de haber desarrollado otras habilidades, diferentes a las de ustedes" "Realmente necesita a su hermano". Y él la necesitaba a ella. Casi tanto como respirar. Necesitaba a su hermanita. Quería poder jugar con ella o simplemente retomar esas interminables pláticas. Necesitaba ver la sonrisa de "su princesita" una vez más.

Volvió a mirar a las serpientes. Agradeció internamente que realmente la apreciaran, a pesar de ser hija de quien era. Agradeció que la trataran con paciencia y con ternura. Después de todo, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alguien tan dulce como Lily necesitaba sentirse querida y amada para no perder ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

De camino a los carruajes, el sonido del viento trajo a su mente viejos recuerdos. Sus amigos habían intentado atraer su atención, pero fue simplemente imposible. Estaba tan concentrado en Lily que casi era capaz de escuchar cada carruaje, en el que todos hablaban de "La extraña relación entre un Malfoy y una Potter"

-Sí, era muy extraño. Demasiado. Esa camaradería con la que se trataban no era precisamente normal ni común. En cuanto a permitir que alguien siquiera la rozara o la abrazara Lily era muy hermética y no lo permitía y, sin embargo, ese hurón albino no solo la llevaba de la mano, sino que la abrazaba como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana frágil y rompible. ¡Y ella lo permitía! Si hasta donde recordaba, a los únicos que les permitía abrazarla de esa manera era a su padre, a James y a él. Sentía que había una pieza esencial del puzle que escapaba a su visión, pero no lograba encajarla.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Después de todo, mientras Lily estuviera feliz, el aceptaría cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona.

Se alegro internamente de que sus primas se hubiesen adelantado. Algo le decía que ni Molly, Lucy, Dom. y mucho menos Rose tomarían muy bien el hecho de que Lily Potter fuese en aquella actitud con ese hurón albino.

Al llegar a las escaleras del colegio las habladurías, los cuchicheos y los murmullos no cesaban. Absolutamente cualquier fémina en Hogwarts y la mayor parte de los chicos, observaban como Lily Potter era ayudada por Scorpius Malfoy a bajar de un carruaje en el que solo viajaban ellos dos. De inmediato, un par de muchachos demasiado obesos para su edad rodearon a quienes bajaban, solo permitiendo que aquel extraño grupo que había visto en el vagón en el que viajaba Lily se acercara.

Ese era un detalle que había pasado por alto. ¿En qué momento Lily y el hurón habían conversado? Si según las palabras de Galatea ella había permanecido dormida la mayor parte del viaje y, aunado a eso, el ni siquiera compartía el vagón en el que su hermanita viajaba.

¿Qué era lo que realmente ocultaban? ¿Dónde había quedado la famosa princesa? ¿Podría ser…? Era demasiado descabellado e ilógico, pues hasta donde recordaba, la princesa no había llegado a formar parte de esa casa, pero ¿Y si todo era un truco? ¿Y si Lily fuese esa famosa princesa de la que tanto habían hablado las serpientes? ¿No podía ser? ¿O sí? Es decir, según los rumores la princesa de Slytherin había sido instruida por las señoras Malfoy y hasta donde el recordaba Lily estaba en un Colegio muggle. Ella no podía haber estado yendo a casa de esa serpiente ¿Era eso posible? No. Lily Luna no podía ser la princesa de Slytherin. Pero había tantos cabos sueltos y tantas conductas que no encajaban con lo que habitualmente Lily hacia que era muy difícil intentar adivinar siquiera si podría ser eso verdad.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Lily había desaparecido de su vista, y no fue sino hasta el momento en el que escucho a Rose maldecir a su hermanita que reacciono.

-No te atrevas Rose Weasley a volver a insultar a mi hermanita porque a la próxima vez no te pediré con palabras que dejes de hacerlo, conocerás lo bien que puedo aplicar los hechizos que tu aún no eres capaz de dominar.

-Pero Albus ¡vela! Prácticamente se le ha ofrecido a mi futuro esposo.

-Niña tonta ¿Desde cuándo formalizaste tu relación con Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy te dijo que serias su esposa?

No hace falta que me lo diga. Tu como yo sabes que aquella tarde estuvieron en la madriguera. Yo los vi… yo.

En efecto, Rose, tu los viste ¿Pero escuchaste que serias tú la elegida?

-No pero la descripción…

-Es idéntica a la de Lily o a la de Molly y Lucy ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tú a quien elegirá? Además, hasta donde yo recuerdo al parecer Malfoy ni siquiera sabe del compromiso que vanamente intentaron sellar su padre y abuelo con nuestra familia.

-No es necesario que…. –dijo Rose roja de ira.

-No te equivoques Rose. Soy pacifico, pero puedo ser cruel cuando me lo propongo. Que sea hijo de Harry Potter no quiere decir que tenga el carácter de mártir igual que papá. A mí no me engañas has ido presumiendo por allí que serás la nueva señora Malfoy cuando ni siquiera te lo han pedido. No te engañes. Malfoy puede elegir a cualquier chica y hasta donde todos en este colegio sabemos solo elegirá a una sangre pura, por lo que es probable que antes de elegirte a ti elija a Dom.

A este punto, Rose estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía Albus a cuestionar su futuro? Ella seria la nueva señora Malfoy. Todo lo que habían dicho los señores Malfoy la describía. Quizás ella si había sido educada por Cissy Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy y no lo recordaba por haber quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como todos en aquella familia.

Entro en el comedor hecha una furia. La enana no podía arrebatarle lo que era suyo. Siempre había tenido todo lo que ella deseaba. Los abuelos Weasley siempre la consentían, siempre salía en los periódicos solo por ser la hija de Harry Potter. Aún más, la chiquilla no había querido formar parte de su mundo sino hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo. No. Ella no podía quitarle lo que ella quería. No le quitaría a Scorpius Malfoy ni ninguna otra lo haría. Aprovecharía al máximo las clases que compartía con el Slytherin. Ella se encargaría de que solo tuviera ojos para ella.

La ceremonia de selección fue igual que siempre. Miles de aplausos cuando seleccionaban a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.

Lo único diferente era ese molesto golpeteo al saber que Lily había viajado en el mismo carruaje que su Scorp. ¿Quién se creía? Pero lo peor no era eso, sino enterarse de todo por los chismes de las mesas contiguas o las suya propia.

-Yo vi que le ayudaba a bajarse del carruaje.

-Yo los vi abrazados durante el camino e incluso compartiendo sonrisas

-Escuche que estuvieron juntos durante todo el viaje en el tren.

-Rose dejo de prestar atención en los comentarios a su alrededor. Probablemente fueran solo chismes y meras invenciones, aunque no podía negar que esta vez su Scorp si tenía una sonrisa para la maldita enana. Pero ya se las pagaría.

De la nada, un zumo cayó sobre su túnica.

-¿Quién? Pero ni siquiera termino la frase pues todo el comedor la había visto. Estaba claro que alguien le estaba dando la bienvenida.

Del otro lado, en la mesa de las serpientes y sin que "nadie" lo notase, un reducido grupo de seis Slytherin practicaban sus hechizos no verbales derramando líquidos e incluso lanzándole una torta de melaza a la chiquilla que se había atrevido a insultar a "su princesa" ¿Quién se creía? Pero ese año no sería fácil para ella. De eso se encargarían ellos. Nadie insultaba a la princesa de Slytherin y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Quizás, los únicos que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba eran unos pocos alumnos de primer grado. El resto reía disimuladamente. Incluso en los labios de Snape y McGonagall había aparecido un amago de sonrisa.

Lily y Scorp parecían estar dentro de una burbuja, nada les afectaba, nada les molestaba, parecían no darse cuenta de nada. Eso fue algo que tampoco paso desapercibido para Albus. Estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad fuese cual fuese. No se quedaría con la punzante duda que martillaba de a poco en su cabeza ¿Lily era la princesa de Slytherin y lo estaban ocultando?

En ese momento decidió, aunque así fuera a el no le importaría. Después de todo ella era su hermanita y lo único importante era que volviera a serlo. Ya el se encargaría del resto.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin embargo nadie dejo de murmurar la extraña relación que había entre las dos serpientes. Incluso algunos habían creado imágenes mágicas capturando aquel momento. Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy darían mucho de qué hablar durante ese ciclo escolar. Sobre todo "su nueva amistad"

Al día siguiente llegaron las nuevas instrucciones.

Todos debían saber que entre Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter comenzaba a nacer una amistad que probablemente se convertiría en una relación mucho más fuerte. Después de todo ¿Podría Harry Potter negarle la amistad de alguien a su hija? ¿Eso no sería discriminatorio. Después de todo aquellos que habían perdido en la guerra ya habían pagado sus culpas. Después de todo, los Malfoy habían ayudado a Harry Potter –por diversos motivos- a salir vivo del bosque aquella noche y lo habían ayudado a vencer al lord oscuro. Si. Harry Potter le debía la vida a la señora Malfoy y era tiempo de saldar su deuda y nada más y nada menos que con la unión de la fama y la fortuna. El ying y el yang, el blanco y el negro. La sangre pura y la sangre mestiza. Era tiempo de que los Malfoy regresaran al poder aunque eso no tendría porque saberlo Scorpius ni mucho menos Lily. Ellos formarían su propio cuento de hadas y crearían su "Felices por siempre"

* * *

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A KITHY COPHER. Amiga por fin paso por mí la inspiración. (Aunque la mayor parte del capítulo esta desde la perspectiva de Albus). Pasen por sus historias. Son muy buenas.**

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO.**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Sorry no tenía cabeza para escribir ¡Ya soy tía! Mi hermana tuvo a su bebe aunque fue prematuro.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al parecer Albus no solo es parecido a Harry físicamente sino muy intuitivo. Y Rose que se empeña en no ver más allá de sus narices.

Perdón por los horrores ortográficos. Esta recién terminadito.

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

Pd. Las invito a leer mi nuevos one shot de esta parejita:

Love Story **www. fanfiction .net /s /6431278 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios) y

¿Truco o trato? **www. fanfiction .net /s /6439117 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios) es un regalito de halloween.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer. Gracias también por sus alertas y sus favoritos. También a ustedes que solamente leen gracias. Atrévanse a decirme lo que piensan**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	14. Rumores

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**RUMORES **

A primera hora de la mañana, Albus Severus Potter sé dirigía al gran comedor. Al parecer, el revuelo qué había causado su hermanita y el príncipe de las serpientes solo había tomado una pausa para volver con más fuerza.

Apenas sé había levantado, cuando uno de sus compañeros de cuarto le pregunto:

-¿Es cierto qué tu hermana está saliendo con Malfoy?

Albus había preferido ignorar aquel comentario, aunque lo cierto es que, aunque había fingido indiferencia, no había podido desecharlo del todo porque no era más qué el eco de sus propios pensamientos. Y fingiendo una tardanza qué en realidad no existía había bajado rápidamente las escaleras, aunque en la sala común las cosas no habían sido muy distintas a la de los dormitorios, con la excepción de qué allí estaba ya James muy molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede, James? –Lo había cuestionado más por compromiso qué por no saber la verdad

-Al parecer, nuestra Lily está saliendo con el estúpido oxigenado de Malfoy –Respondió muy molesto el aludido.

-Por favor, James, sabes qué la imaginación de este colegio no tiene límites y les ha bastado ver a Lily platicando con Malfoy como para inventar tremenda fantasía. –Tranquilízate.

-Pues no es solo qué estuvieran platicando, -respondió aún muy molesto James. Por si no te diste cuenta hermanito, Lily no solo estaba platicando con ese imbécil, sino qué también iba abrazada de él –gesto qué solo nos permite a papá, a ti, a mí y por supuesto a Teddy- señalo aún más molesto. Y, por si eso fuera poco, ¡Hicieron juntos el viaje desde Hogsmade hasta el castillo! Y la cosa no paro allí, pues al parecer las serpientes no permitieron qué nadie se acercara a menos de diez metros de distancia de ellos.

-Y, ¿Qué esperabas, James? –preguntó Albus también molesto ¿Qué Lily viajara con nosotros como si no la hubiésemos dañado todo este verano? Porque, te recuerdo qué tú fuiste uno de los principales impulsores para lastimarla, con tus insultos y con tu indiferencia por haber ido a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor como todos en esta familia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, James. Si Lily quiere convivir con las serpientes es muy respetable su decisión, no todo el tiempo será nuestra bebita y si nosotros no la apoyamos, nadie más lo hará. Además, ahora qué lo pienso, ni tu ni yo deberíamos decir absolutamente nada, agradecidos deberíamos estar de qué nuestra hermanita al final haya decidido convertirse en una autentica bruja y qué haya dejado de lado el querer quedarse en el mundo muggle. Ahora, si me disculpas, muero de hambre y bajare a desayunar y te advierto una cosa James: ¡Ni sé te ocurra unirte a Rose en contra de Lily!, porque si lo haces, te juro qué olvidare qué eres mi hermano y te voy a partir la cara. Ah, y será mejor qué te calles porque tu "adorable" prima viene bajando.

James sé quedo sorprendido. Generalmente Albus era una persona muy pacifica y muy poco dada a las peleas, pero el bien sabía qué cuando se trataba de Lily todo eso cambiaba. Ya en el verano le había costado mucho trabajo qué Albus no atacara a Rose, después de haber insultado a su hermanita, aunque lo cierto es que el también sé había tenido qué contener para no hacerlo, sin embargo, aún así, aún quedaba en su corazón atravesada como una pequeña espinita el hecho de qué su hermanita había roto sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones, pues esperaba qué con su vuelta a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico, pudiera recuperar a su pequeña buscadora, la misma qué sé había negado, de un tiempo para acá, incluso a jugar al quidditch por ser un deporte "peligroso", según sus palabras.

Sin embargo, el rumbo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Rose, quien bajaba acompañado de Carmen, Kany, Linsy o como quiera qué sé llamara, su acompañante de un humor de perros, -como decían los muggles-, todo gracias a los comentarios tan disparatados –tal y como le había hecho notar Albus- sobre su hermanita y Malfoy.

Por salud mental y su propio bienestar, James, quien ese año había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch decidió consultar qué tan amplia era la lista de quienes se presentarían a realizar las pruebas. Necesitarían un nuevo buscador y un golpeador, ya qué Higgins y Trust habían concluido el colegio ese año. Y no quería soportar las niñerías de Rose.

Nuevamente y antes de qué pudiera evitarlo, una ligera punzada sé clavo en su pecho. Ese año Lily debería ser la buscadora, pero era imposible seguir lamentándose por algo qué de cualquier manera no podía ser. Por suerte, su compañero de fiesta Cristian, ya bajaba apresurado y maldiciéndolo por no haberlo levantado o por lo menos haberle dejado una nota para no hacer crecer su histeria, (dando gracias de qué por lo menos algo siguiera siendo normal) pues no era común qué el sé levantara tarde, pues al contrario Cris siempre cumplía con la titánica tarea de despertarlo.

**LLP&SM**

Por otro lado, en el ala de las serpientes, esa noche había sido la más tranquila qué Lily había podido tener desde qué el miedo y la zozobra habían invadido su vida. Más exactamente desde aquella carta.

Durante la cena, sé había percatado de qué los pequeños murmullos por ir del brazo de Scorpius Malfoy no habían cesado, aunque eso no le importaba, siendo honesta con ella misma. Y al parecer, a Scorp tampoco le habían importado mucho, por lo qué pese al murmullo general, ella se había sentido feliz como hacía días no estaba.

Sonaba tonto e infantil, pero extrañaba esa sensación de seguridad qué le daba estar al lado de Scorpius. Además, claro está de la protección invisible qué ejercía sobre ella su noble casa.

Rio bastante y con muchos ánimos cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña travesura qué habían hecho al derramarle el jugo de la cabeza a Rose, aunque no podía apostar a quien se le había ocurrido hacer eso. Sin embargo, otra travesura qué le encanto, fue como uno de los elfos había vertido sobre la tarta de fresas de Rose un polvo qué había sido dado por algún alumno de la mesa de Slytherin para provocar una pésima noche. Aunque no sé atrevía a decir lo qué era, ya qué sus tíos Fred y George no habían compartido con ella muchos de los nuevos productos.

Cuando, al finalizar la cena, la directora les permitió volver a sus dormitorios, una nota llego a sus manos, y no sé equivoco al darse cuenta de qué era de Severus Snape, quien los citaba en su despacho.

**Flashback **

-_Profesor, ¿Podemos pasar?_

_-Por supuesto Lily, Scorpius._

_En cuanto estuvieron allí, el profesor Snape vertió sobre ellos un inmenso interrogatorio, sobre si era o no correcto permitir qué nos vieran actuar de esa manera, lo cual era comprensible pues hasta hacia apenas unas horas, sé suponía qué ambos se comportaban como dos extraños._

_En cuanto le aclararon qué su situación sé había revertido, y qué habían decidido hacerles ver a todos qué eran buenos amigos, el profesor sé alegro, según sus palabras era la mejor decisión qué podían haber tomado, ya qué así evitarían ciertas habladurías, aunque sin duda darían paso a las siguientes, pues si era extraño, para quienes no sabían la verdad, ver juntos y en tal armonía a una Potter y a un Malfoy._

**Fin del flashback**

Después de qué el profesor nos entregara nuestros horarios, volvimos a las mazmorras en donde también habíamos tenido una calurosa bienvenida, pues al parecer a la mayoría le había sentado de maravilla el hecho de ya no ignorarme y tratarme por llamarlo de alguna manera, con la deferencia qué me había ganado.

A otros no les hizo mucha gracia, pues decían qué ahora deberíamos estar más alertas, pues según habían escuchado, Rose había jurado qué sé las pagaría, pues aseguraba qué yo me estaba entrometiendo en su inexistente relación con Scorp.

Sabía qué de alguna manera todos tenían razón, durante el verano había aprendido qué Rose era muy vengativa y qué no sé detenía ante nada ni ante nadie. De cierta forma, me alegro qué por lo menos nadie supiera lo qué ella me había hecho pasar ese verano, mucho menos Sophie, pues no quería qué sé sintiera culpable por haberme dejado sola. Y por otro lado, también me alegraba qué nadie lo supiera, porque podrían tomar represalias contra ella, y aunque siento sinceramente qué si merecía un escarmiento, yo misma sé lo quería dar, pues sabía de sobra lo peligroso qué podía resultar qué fuese uno de mis compañeros de casa quien sé lo hiciese pagar.

Después de escuchar los pros y los contra de haber sacado a la luz nuestra "reciente amistad" también me sentí más segura y más tranquila, pues ya no tendría qué buscar la manera de verme a solas con Scorp y con el temor de qué James o Al pudieran descubrirme con el mapa del merodeador, aunque a últimas fechas no era algo qué me quitara el sueño.

Con la energía renovada y esa sensación de felicidad qué me embargaba baje a la sala común, donde seguramente mis amigas y Scorp ya debían estarme esperando para dirigirnos al Gran comedor, sinceramente no sentía ninguna gana de bajar sola, pues no sabía a qué me enfrentaría, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tantos rumores, tantos cuchicheos, pero sobre todo, no quería enfrentarme a mí "querida familia".

Algunas veces, pensaba en lo distinto qué seria todo si realmente hubiese seguido el plan inicial, aunque por ahora, no me arrepentía de haber cambiado mi decisión y haber vuelto al mundo al qué verdaderamente pertenezco. Después de arreglarme, baje a la sala común en donde efectivamente, todos a quienes quería ya me esperaban. Además, estaban Bulstrode y Patterson, dos chicos de quinto, quienes eran los más hábiles en hechizos de defensa, según sus palabras, para evitar cualquier riesgo, pues después de la conmoción de la noche anterior, no querían sorpresas desagradables y era su deber protegernos.

Les agradecí su preocupación aunque lo sentí un poco exagerado, pues el Gran Comedor solía estar semivacío los primeros días, -ya qué los alumnos de primer grado generalmente sé perdían antes de llegar o en su defecto sé entretenían recorriendo los pasillos, los demás grados, estaban preocupados por alcanzar sus notas en sus TIMOS o EXTASIS y haciendo propósitos o simplemente contándose todo aquello qué había sucedido en su verano a sus amigos- aunque omití señalarlo- y juntos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

Vaya sorpresa qué me lleve al darme cuenta de qué al parecer todos habían madrugado esa mañana. A cada paso qué dábamos parecía qué todos sé callaban y señalaban nuestro particular grupo. Scorp y yo íbamos de la mano, mientras qué a nuestro lado iban nuestros amigos y aunque todos estábamos un poco nerviosos logramos disimularlo. Por supuesto, tal y como habían predicho Bulstrode y Patterson, varios Gryffindor y unos pocos Ravenclaw nos habían lanzado un par de hechizos qué ellos habían logrado contener.

Pero, para ser sincera por breves instantes me sentí poderosa e invencible. Sentía qué nada me podía dañar y qué si algo sucedía tendría quien lo evitara y aunque suene presuntuoso así era.

Sin embargo, el mayor peligro sé suscito a la entrada del Gran Comedor, en donde se encontraba Rose. Apenas nos vio acercarnos quiso acercarse a nosotros, o más bien, a Scorpius. Con una sonrisa tonta quiso atraer su atención, sin embargo nuestro grupo fue más rápido y entramos sin qué ella pudiese acercarse siquiera, pero si fue lo suficientemente rápida como para lanzarme, -la muy tonta- un mocomurciélago, qué rápidamente evitaron mis guardaespaldas, aunque eso no me preocupo, sino más bien, por un ligero momento sentí una punzada de coraje, cuando quiso hablar con él. ¿Quién sé creía como para hablar con mi Scorp?

Ocupamos nuestro lugar en la mesa, como siempre, aunque no por ello pude evitar dirigir la mirada a Scorp algo enojada.

-¿Qué sucede Lil´s? ¿Alguien te molesto?

-No, claro qué no Scorp, es solo qué no me gusta qué Rose sé comporte de esa manera.

-¿Sabes qué ella no me importa, verdad?

-Aja…

Comenzamos a desayunar, con todos los murmullos a nuestro alrededor, sentí ganas de lanzar un hechizo silenciador, lo único que deseaba era un desayuno tranquilo, pero al parecer eso iba a ser imposible. Mientras desayunábamos, los chicos nos pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido en el tren y Violeta me explico qué Albus quería hablar conmigo y qué al parecer ya había concertado nuestra cita. Eso me alegro, por supuesto, aunque mi humor no mejoro, pues sentía qué no estaba bien qué hicieran citas por mí. Además, si Al quería hablar conmigo, debería habérmelo pedido de frente.

Después de escuchar al nutrido grupo, dirigí mi atención a cada una de las mesas. Al parecer Gryffindor esa mañana era la más concurrida, allí se encontraban ya mis hermanos, pude ver la molestia de James en cada uno de sus gestos, aunque me dolió, fingí no verlo. Seguí con mi escudriñamiento hasta encontrarme con el rostro de Al, estaba tan inexpresivo qué me fue imposible siquiera hacerme una ligera idea de lo qué pasaba por su mente. Solo sentí un poquito de alegría y esperanza cuando me sonrió como antaño. Una de esas sonrisas de las qué te asegura qué todo estará bien, por lo qué, ahora tenía un motivo para esperar el atardecer para hablar con m hermanito.

En la mesa, por supuesto estaba el resto de mi "familia". Algunos me dedicaban miradas molestas, otros ni siquiera sé dignaron a mirarme y salvo la furiosa mirada de Rose y lo qué pude deducir como la mirada conciliatoria de Dominique, también me ignoraron, por un momento llegue a pensar en quitarme el apellido Weasley, aunque fuese solo el segundo, porque al final del día, yo era Lillian Luna Potter. De mis indagaciones llegue a la conclusión qué nadie me perdonaría mi atrevimiento con Malfoy. (Y eso qué no sabían toda la verdad) pero no me importo, yo era feliz estando al lado de Scorp y eso nadie me lo arrebataría. También me encontré concluyendo qué quizás Victoire había hablado con Dominique y por ello no le había importado demasiado mi acercamiento con Scorp, lo qué agradecí internamente. Rose, por supuesto sé empeñaría en querer quitarme a mi mejor amigo y muy probablemente, ahora qué estaría tan cerca de Scorp en hacerme la vida aún más imposible.

Scorpius interrumpió mis elucubraciones y me dio una sonrisa de esas qué solo tenía para mí y me aseguraba qué todo estaría bien, no me había percatado de lo tensa qué me había puesto, y, aunque a simple vista era la misma, Scorpius conocía cada uno de mis gestos como si fuesen los suyos y me había calmado.

Otra cosa extraña también fue el hecho de ver a todos los profesores allí reunidos. Incluso podría decirse qué estaban muy alertas. El único qué parecía totalmente ajeno a la situación era el profesor Longbottom, quien solo tenía ojos para su pequeña Alice.

Alice. Ella era otra a la qué extrañaba y mucho. Habíamos crecido juntas y ella era como una especie de mejor amiga. Hasta antes de ir al colegio, ella siempre había jugado conmigo y sé había comportado como una verdadera amiga. Sin embargo el invierno anterior me había evitado, supuse qué era por el hecho de no saber cómo acercarse a mí, pues era Slytherin y ella Gryffindor. Pero todo empeoro durante el verano, cuando quise hablar con ella y contarle la verdad (necesitaba a alguien qué había formado parte de mi pasado) para saber qué no me equivocaba con mis decisiones, pero la única respuesta qué recibí de ella era un simple: "Iré de vacaciones con mis padres y no volveremos hasta el comienzo del año escolar" y me han prohibido llevar a mi lechuza. Me sentí terrible pero no podía hacer nada. Esperaba qué este año, durante el curso, pudiese arreglar las cosas con ella. Extrañaba a mi amiga…. Suena ilógico y tonto, sin embargo, pese a qué Sophie, Galatea y Violeta estuvieron conmigo durante todo este tiempo, Alice había sido mi compañera de juegos, mi amiga y mi confidente por mucho tiempo (prácticamente desde qué ambas estábamos en pañales) y la extrañaba mucho, y aunque sabía qué después de contarle toda la verdad nada volvería a ser igual entre ella y yo, quería recuperar su amistad y su complicidad aunque sea un poquito.

Después, observe la mesa de Hufflepuff, esa era quizás la mesa en la qué menos murmullos había, los tejones siempre sé habían caracterizado por su miedo y su discreción, por lo qué, aunque algunos me dirigieron miradas sorprendidas, no comentaban mucho y supuse qué en esa mesa sería la primera en la qué la novedad de ver a Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter estaban juntos terminaría.

Por último, dirigí mi atención a la mesa de las águilas, allí la mirada de Lor y Lys fueron las qué más me sorprendieron. Había olvidado por completo el hecho qué supuestamente era la novia de Lorcan Scamander y era quizás al qué más le estaban afectando todas las murmuraciones y los comentarios qué había a mí alrededor, porque vamos, a nadie le gusta ser un "cornudo" frente a todo el mundo. Anote mentalmente darle una disculpa –aunque no debería- a Lorcan y hacerle ver qué entre él y yo no podría haber nada, ya que para mí no era más qué un buen amigo. Después de todo, yo ya tenía a Scorp, aunque por el momento no fuésemos nada más debido a mis miedos e inseguridades.

Ese fue quizás el desayuno más largo de toda mi vida. Entre la tensión y los nervios no había tenido oportunidad de nada más, termine de desayunar con premura, pues el estar observando todo mi alrededor había robado mi valioso tiempo para desayunar correctamente, anote mentalmente nuevamente, agradecer a Galatea por recordarme terminar el desayuno y qué era hora de ir a clase por lo qué rápidamente, después de checar mi horario me di cuenta qué teníamos pociones con Ravenclaw a primera hora, al parecer, mi disculpa no iba a demorar en darse.

Junto con mis amigas, salí del Gran Comedor a mi primera clase, por supuesto, Patterson y Bulstrode hicieron de escolta y lo agradecí sinceramente.

El profesor Snape llego tan puntual como siempre. (Al parecer, ese año nos daría dos clases, ya qué un medimago le había recomendado al profesor Slughorn reducir su tiempo de clase por su frágil salud) Pociones era una de mis materias preferidas (gusto qué al parecer había heredado de mi abuela Lily) ya qué al parecer papá y mamá no eran lo qué sé puede considerar unas eminencias en la materia además, claro está qué era tan cierto como qué el cielo es azul qué yo era la consentida del profesor Snape, no solo por ser la futura señora Malfoy, sino porque, según mis padres y prácticamente todos nuestros conocidos, yo era el vivo retrato de mi abuela, salvo sus ojos y era su debilidad.

Como siempre, pociones había sido muy entretenida, aunque hubiese sido una clase teórica, durante la misma, había logrado ganar 30 puntos para mi casa al tiempo que habíamos aprendido a diferenciar algunos componentes de las pociones, mismos qué más adelante nos servirían para poder elaborar nuestras propias pociones, en fin, al finalizar las primeras dos horas de clases sucedió lo qué tanto temía. Por supuesto, Patterson y Bulstrode ya me esperaban a la salida, pues no querían qué nada me sucediera. Sin embargo, apenas había terminado de ordenar mis cosas, cuando Lorcan se había acercado a mí pidiendo hablar conmigo. Hubiese deseado pedirle hablar más tarde, sin embargo era una conversación qué ya no podía posponer, por mucho qué lo deseara por lo que con una seña les indique a mis amigos qué sé adelantaran y a mis guardaespaldas pidieran mantenerse a prudente distancia. Vale, no era una valiente Gryffindor pero si una astuta serpiente como para saber y comprender qué no quería qué nada malo me pasara y eso incluía algún hechizo, por lo que sabía no debía estar sola, además, no quería a Scorpius con complejo de culpa o a Astoria y Narcissa molestas conmigo porno procurar mi seguridad.

-¿Qué deseas, Lorcan? –pregunte a bocajarro.

-Nunca te habías comportado de esa manera conmigo, Lily. –Respondió él.

-Sera qué nunca nadie pidió mi opinión. Perdona, no quiero resultar grosera, pero mi mañana no ha sido precisamente un cuento de hadas entre tantos rumores –le dije.

-Es sobre ellos qué quiero hablarte Lily –me dijo. Es solo qué bueno, como sabes, sé supone qué tu y yo somos novios y pues veras, el hecho de qué tu salgas con Malfoy…

Gracias a mi mal humor lo corte.

-Entiendo lo qué dices Lorcan, pero sabes qué tú y yo nunca hemos sido más qué buenos amigos y has sido tú y mi familia quienes sé han empecinado en crear esa fantasía, sin embargo ahora las cosas han cambiado, por si no te has dado cuenta soy una Slytherin y sé supone qué todo el colegio nos odia, ya me he acostumbrado a esas miradas y no me ofenden ni me incomodan, mi casa es genial y aunque tuviera la oportunidad de ser seleccionada nuevamente, volvería a elegir, de poder hacerlo estar en Slytherin, por lo qué creí qué al ser tu un "inteligente" Ravenclaw te habrías dado cuenta de qué todo lo qué hablaron durante el verano del año anterior no aplica ahora para mí. Así qué, si me disculpas tengo clases y mis amigos me esperan.

-Pero… Lily yo…

-Lo siento Lorcan, tu y yo no somos nada y eso deberías metértelo en la cabeza. Cuando elija tener un novio lo hare por mi cuenta y no me importara si es Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o un simple muggle, porque yo lo erigiré, así qué termina con tu fantasía.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió muy tranquilo, ya que al parecer todos sé callaban a mi paso.

La clase de herbología no fue muy diferente, quizás aquí fue en la qué más tiempo estuvimos callados, pues la profesora Sprout nos había hecho replantar mandrágoras y sus fuertes chillidos acallaban cualquier rumor y las pocas ganas de hablar del resto del grupo, lo qué fue un alivio, pues esa clase la compartíamos con los Gryffindor.

Precisamente esa clase, aunque fue la más tranquila en cuanto rumores, no lo fue en cuanto a bromas, pues más de una vez me vi en la necesidad de esquivar un par de hechizos y otros pocos lo hicieron mis amigos.

Cerca del medio día alegría volvió. Al parecer, el señor Malfoy había logrado qué los Slytherin tuviéramos una hora de DCAO solo el grupo de nuestra casa, así qué más de uno también respiro y allí pude encontrarme con Scorp, por lo qué durante dos horas nos divertimos juntos, mientras practicábamos hechizos bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Snape y el profesor Horace Slughorn, quien al parecer le había pedido autorización a Snape para observar la prectica.

Sobre la tarde, el rumor había cambiado, al parecer nuevamente era la protagonista, solo qué está vez no con Scorpius Malfoy, sino con Lorcan Scamander. Todo giraba en torno a qué le había dado calabazas esa mañana después de pociones.

Comenzaba a enfadarme, sin embargo Scorpius, quien ya había previsto todo eso, comenzó a calmarme y a decirme qué pronto todo terminaría.

A la hora de la comida, mientras nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor iba pensando seriamente en dejar de ser una señorita educada y de buenos modales tal y como Narcissa y Astoria me habían enseñado, y comportarme como cualquier otra chiquilla de mi edad y comenzar a lanzar hechizos a cualquiera qué me molestara, pero por supuesto no podía hacerlo, por lo qué tuve que soportar todo el molesto ruidillo.

Mientras comíamos Hedwig había hecho acto de presencia en está, cargando consigo un vociferador de mi madre, ya me parecía extraño qué no hubiese gritado, sobretodo porque yo esperaba durante el desayuno y había supuesto qué Rose le había escrito apenas después de la cena, la noche anterior.

Con toda la pena del mundo abrí el maldito vociferador en el comedor. ¿Acaso mi madre no recordaba lo vergonzoso qué podía ser recibir dicha misiva en medio de la comida? En fin, el vociferador grito a todo pulmón:

_Lily Luna Potter Weasley, ¿Cómo es posible qué estés con el hijo del hurón botador? ¿Es qué acaso tu padre y yo no te hemos enseñado modales? ¿No has aprendido nada a lo largo de todos estos años? ¿Cómo es qué terminaste siendo amiga de la copia del hurón oxigenado? Además, recuerda lo qué platicamos a la vuelta de tus vacaciones. Recuerda la plática del verano anterior. ¡Debes alejarte de él! Es casi como si… tú lo sabes._

Afortunadamente allí se había detenido el tiempo del vociferador y no había tenido tiempo de decir nada más esos habían sido los minutos más vergonzosos de toda mi vida. Hedwig traía también una carta de papá, el cual afortunadamente había decidido solo escribir y no hacerme pasar otra vergüenza como aquella. Me sorprendió leer qué solo me pidiera tener cuidado y decirme qué me extrañaba. Agradecí internamente sus palabras y la confianza qué estaba depositando en mí. Aunque también, dentro de mi, sentí un poquito de eso qué los muggles llaman culpa por no haberle contado ya mi secreto….

A media tarde, sin embargo, comencé a sentir los nervios a flor de piel, pues sé suponía qué hablaría con Albus y no tenía ni idea de lo qué quería decirme, una cosa es todo aquello qué me había explicado Violeta, y otra muy distinta lo qué mi hermano realmente pensara, porque no quería salir más lastimada de lo qué ya me sentía. Albus estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarme mi amistad con Scorp y el habérsela ocultado, o podía ser, qué muy dentro de mi no quería qué matara las esperanzas qué tenía de qué me aceptara con todo lo qué mi nuevo cambio implicaba. Por supuesto, no pensaba explicarle qué yo era la princesa de Slytherin, ni mucho menos qué yo sabía a quien habían elegido los Malfoy como esposa de su hijo y nieto respectivamente, o como durante mis años de colegio muggle me había dedicado a engañar a mis padres y había estado asistiendo a clases a la mansión Malfoy o de cómo era invitada y asistía a las reuniones en el ministerio de magia, mismas qué papá consideraba aburridas.

Scorpius y mis amigos me dijeron qué estarían allí para mí, sucediera lo qué sucediera con Albus. Me dijeron qué ellos siempre me apoyarían y qué quizás eso era solamente el comienzo de un nuevo camino de aceptación.

Con esas palabras de aliento, baje a mi encuentro con Albus, solo esperaba qué todo fuera para mejor, porque no soportaría perder a mi hermano favorito, y menos por culpa de un malentendido.

Afortunadamente mis nervios y todos mis miedos eran infundados, Albus era un chico muy inteligente por lo que él solito había descifrado el misterio qué envolvía mi alrededor, sé había dado cuenta qué yo era la tan famosa princesa de la qué los Slytherin hablaban, aunque eso es adelantarme.

* * *

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A ARTEMIS-CANCER. Amiga por fin paso por mí la inspiración. (Bueno, por lo menos ya pude plasmar más o menos la idea qué tenía). **

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO.**

Esto es un regalo de **Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2011. Muero de ganas de decirlo ¡Nos leemos el próximo año!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES Y UN PROSPERO 2011. MI DESEO PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES ES QUÉ SU VIDA SÉ LLENE DE AMOR, SALUD Y DICHA PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO. QUÉ CADA UNO DE SUS SUEÑOS Y SUS METAS SÉ CUMPLAN. ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO!**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES ¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

Pd. Las invito a leer mi nuevos one shot de esta parejita:

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer. Gracias también por sus alertas y sus favoritos. También a ustedes que solamente leen gracias. Atrévanse a decirme lo que piensan**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	15. Verdades a medias

**LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**VERDADES A MEDIAS**

Albus Potter no había dormido del todo bien esa noche. Recordaba como su hermanito sonreía y que sólo hace sentir culpable. Las palabras de Violeta y que la Galatea no salían de su mente.

Por un lado, gracias a Violeta sabía de todo el daño que de haber causado a su hermana y no se lo podía perdonar a si mismo. Pero por otro, Galatea le había abierto los ojos y sabía que Lily lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón, después de haber dañado tanto? No eran preguntas fáciles y las respuestas no eran aún menos.

Decidió ser directo. Escribió una lechuza a Sophie. Después de todo, ella era su prima y era probable que quisiera ayudarlo. Quería entender a Lily y un buen comienzo sería acercarse a sus amigos. Aún no sentía el estómago tan fuerte como para acercarse a Eliot, a Daniel o Scorpius por lo que decidió que su prima era la mejor opción.

Ya muy avanzada la noche Albus logró conciliar el sueño y había sido gracias a que ya había encontrado una manera de acercarse a su hermanita.

Quizás era demasiado ilusionarse, sin embargo no se rendiría hasta lograr que la pelirroja lo perdonara. Estaba dispuesto incluso a hacerle la guerra a la tonta de Rose. Pero para ello, necesitaba confirmar sus dudas y que así se convertían en certezas.

Con ayuda del mapa merodeador Al logró ubicar a Sophie mientras iba sola por un pasillo. Gracias a Merlín que él estaba cerca por lo que pudo correr y alcanzarla.

-¡Espera, Sophie! –Grito algo desesperado Albus Potter. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante, por favor.

Sophie se detuvo. La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que Albus la buscaría para que lo ayudara a acercarse a Lily. Cosa a la que ella no se negaría. Después de todo, Albus era el hermano favorito de Lily y después de haberla visto la noche anterior algo triste, decidió que si alguien era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa ese era precisamente Albus y sus bromas. Solamente que no esperaba que su primo se decidiera tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué deseas, Albus? –pregunto con un arrogante gesto, típico de una princesa y está demás, de un Slytherin.

Yo… -titubeo Albus. Yo necesito tu ayuda Sophie, por favor.

Sophie no pensaba dejar las cosas así de fáciles pero dadas las circunstancias decidió que lo mejor sería realizar una rápida campaña, aunque antes lo haría sufrir un poco.

Vaya ¿qué hijo del famoso Harry Potter necesitan la ayuda de alguien como yo? –Dijo Sophie mordaz.

-Por favor Soph, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Es con respecto a Lily. De verdad Sophie, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hermana. –Dijo con la mirada suplicante el Gryffindor.

A Sophie le sorprendió mucho que Albus estuviera tan desesperado como para suplicar ayuda. Creía que primero intentaría acercarse a su hermana por todos los medios posibles sin ayuda de nadie, sin embargo allí estaba él, suplicando su ayuda con la mirada perdida. Ella que nunca había tenido un hermano, supuso que quizás cuando estás a punto de perder a alguien a quien amas, no te importa suplicar o pedir ayuda de quien menos esperas. O de quien jamás le pedirías. Algo dentro del corazón de Sophie se quebró y no pudo hacer sufrir más a su primo, por lo que accedió a escucharlo.

Escucha Sophie, -dijo titubeante Albus sin saber bien por donde comenzar. Sé que le he hecho mucho daño a Lily y no tengo idea de cómo repararlo. Quisiera tener un gira tiempos para poder regresar este año que acaba de pasar para poder todo el dolor y todo el daño que le he causado a mi pequeña hermanita, pero desafortunadamente no lo tengo. Y aunque lo tuviera, sabes tan bien como yo que ese objeto mágico solamente retrocede unas horas. Sé que no tengo ninguna excusa para comportarme como me he comportado con mucho menos alguna justificación. Yo más que nadie, debería estar agradecido de que mi hermanita haya decidido formar parte de nuestro mundo, sin embargo el miedo a perder la me seco, el miedo de saber que era una serpiente me hizo sentir muy inseguro, pues de alguna manera ellos estaba alejando de mi. Tú sabes Sophie que por siglos ha existido una eterna enemistad entre los leones y las serpientes y que mi hermanita precisamente fuera a esa casa terminó pesando más que el cariño y el amor que yo le tengo. Sé que sido idiota y que el cariño de hermanos no cambia por tener un color u otro de casa, pero eso no lo entendí sino hasta estas vacaciones, cuando vi a Lillie tan triste y tan desolada. Lo peor ha sido darme cuenta que no han sido más que celos. Celos de que alguien se puede acercar a mi hermanita y llenarse todo su cariño.

¿Sabes? Anoche lo comprobé Sophie. Puede que nadie se haya dado cuenta más que yo, pero no podrás negarme que entre Malfoy y Lily hay algo más que lo suyo no es sólo amistad. Además, lo que nuestra querida prima dijo después de que el último verano en el que salimos y en el que ella se quedó enferma en casa no hace más que confirmar que es muy probable que no me equivoque, aunque desearía hacerlo.

No te pediré que me respondas a algo de lo que ya casi tengo yo mismo una certeza. Supongo que no sería justo mucho menos preguntártelo a ti. Tú quieres quien siempre ha apoyado a Lily. Y es algo que te agradezco.

Perdona que estás hablando con algo de incoherencia. Pero es que mi mente aún procesa toda la información que tengo y hay una parte de mi que se niega a aceptar lo obvio. Quizás porque aún tengo esperanza de... Pero no te preocupes Sophie. Creo que es algo que aclarare a la brevedad posible.

Anoche, mientras estaba en mi habitación no podía concebir el sueño por lo que mi mente se quedó hilarando todos aquellos pensamientos que se a galopaban, uno tras otro hasta formar un perfecto rompecabezas.

A este punto Sophie ya había descubierto todo lo que Albus intentaba decirle, pero lo siguió escuchando. Era probable que su primo necesitara sacar todo aquello para poder acercarse a Lily sin rencores y sin miedos, aceptándola tal cual era y sin querer cambiar nada de ella. Por lo que siguió escuchando sin interrumpirlo. Escucho como el mismo se atoraba en sus pensamientos al querer enfocar una idea, como temía expresarla en voz alta, pero tal y como él había dicho, y aunque se negase a ver lo obvio había estado allí, por mucho tiempo y tendría que aceptar la realidad que había empujado a Lily a formar parte de aquel mundo que alguna vez rechazara.

Sophie no supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que estuvo escuchando su primo sólo sabía que ellos sabían la verdad, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo separa, por lo que decidió darle un último empujón.

¿Y qué harías si aquello que tanto temes fuera verdad, Albus? ¿Estarías en contra de tu hermana? O ¿La apoyarías?

Albus no necesito escuchar ya ninguna confirmación. Implícitamente, con aquellas simples preguntas Sophie le acababa de confirmar su miedo.

-No. Sophie. No abandonaría a Lily. Supongo que, en todo caso estaría en deuda con el hurón albino por haber logrado que mi hermanita aceptara vivir en el mundo que realmente le corresponde.

Ya sabes tú respuesta, Albus. Sólo necesitas hablar con Lillie y ella te perdonara por todas las idioteces que has cometido. Además, ella te necesita. Necesitaba su hermano para que la haga reír. Necesitaba su hermano, ese que no le abandonara y que él apoyará incondicionalmente. Éste que no le diga que está cometiendo un error. Entiéndelo con Albus. Lo que Lily necesita no es alguien que le diré que está equivocándose, sino alguien que la apoye y que sepa que estará allí para cuando ella caiga. Alguien que le ayude levantarse, no alguien que la pisotee y no a alguien que la hunda más.

¿Acaso crees que tu hermana no tiene miedo? ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces se ha cuestionado si eso lo correcto? ¿Tienes idea de lo tormentoso que puede ser el deber hacer o el no deber hacer?

No Albus. No tienes idea. No tienes idea de todo lo que Lily ha sufrido, pero la acepta, porque es lo que ella eligió y ha aprendido a aceptar sus errores. Hermanas una pequeña muy fuerte Albus. Solamente espero que tú puedas estar a su altura para poder apoyarla.

Tienes razón, yo no te voy a afirmar ni a negar nada. No es a mí a quien le corresponde aclarar todas tus dudas. Es a ella. Porque antes que mi prima, es mi amiga y la confianza entre los amigos es algo que yo no puedo traicionar. Lo único que me resta por pedirte en todo caso es que no la juzgues y que la escuchas hasta el final. Por lo menos es lo que ella se merece.

-Gracias, Sophie. –Dijo Albus, habiendo obtenido en todo caso una respuesta a lo que el preguntaba.

Está noche, Albus, en la sala de las conspiraciones a las 10:30, pero se puntual y procura que nadie te siga, por favor.

Albus asintió con una sonrisa. Esa noche recuperaría a su hermanita.

**LL&SM**

¿En dónde has estado Al? –cuestiono furiosa Rose apenas vio a su primo. Te has perdido la hora de pociones y por tu culpa el profesor Snape le ha restado 30 puntos a Gryffindor. Además, ha hecho parejas y te toca trabajar con Scorpius. Es injusto.

Y, ¿Por qué es injusto Rose? –pregunto Albus sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Rose dio un bufido.

Pues porque se hubieras asistido hubiese tenido oportunidad de cambiar contigo la hora de tutorías para los mocosos de segundo grado. ¿Lo puedes creer? **Mi** Scorp les dará clases a tu hermana.

Albus miró a Rose con un deje de burla en los ojos. Era una lástima que realmente no se pareciera la tía Hermione. Había sacado todos los bienes malos del tío Ron.

Te dije, que no volvieras a insultar a Lily. Bájate de tu nube de algodón Rose. Entiende que tienes nulas posibilidades de ser la nueva señora Malfoy. No seas tonta. Antes que fijarse en ti Malfoy podría fijarse en Lucy o Molly e incluso Lily para pedirlas en matrimonio. Entiende –dijo como si estuviera repitiéndole la lección a un niño de cuatro años. Malfoy es un mago sangre pura y eso no cambiara. Tu solo eres una sangre mestiza.

En ese momento, varios Slytherin iban pasando encabezados precisamente por Galatea, quien más odio le tenía a Rose, por lo que al ver la actitud de Albus, y haber escuchado parte de la conversación inmediatamente conjeturo estaba sucediendo allí y dado que el Gryffindor comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo decidió ayudarlo un poquito y susurro al viento: ¿Sabían que Scorpius se ofreció a ayudar a Lily dándole clases de pociones? En serio, debieron haberlos visto bajar del tren juntos y en el carruaje se comporto como todo un caballero. Son la pareja perfecta. En verdad, mi primo sí que sabe escoger a la chica más linda su lado. ¿Sabían que irán juntos al baile Navidad? Pero que incluso le informaba tía Cyssa y a tía Astoria que le pidan un vestido diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Parece que los planes del tío Draco y del tío Lucius verán resultados sin que obliguen a nada a Scorpius. Es que Lily es tan dulce, es imposible no quererla. Dicho esto, Galatea se rio por lo bajo. Y siguió su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Albus, quien había comprendido el juego de Galatea se rió también volteando a ver a su querida prima con cierto aire de burla en la voz le pregunto: ¿Decías?

Rose se alejo hecho una furia de ese lugar prometiendo vengarse. Y qué mejor, que haciendo quedar en ridículo a su pequeña prima. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que dañar a Lily es como regresarse el conjuro multiplicado por tres.

A mediodía, a la hora de la comida, en el comedor, las serpientes charlaban animadamente sobre lo sucedido en el pasillo. No podían evitar las burlas. Incluso, algunas en un intento de imitar lo que había sucedido en aquel pasillo, imitaban rectamente la voz de Galatea y la mirada incrédula de la prima de la princesa.

Lily no se había enterado de nada. Lo cierto es que entre sus clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y pociones había terminado exhausta, por lo que se había retirado a descansar a las mazmorras y sólo había salido de ella hasta la hora de comer, cuando Scorpius fue a recogerla.

La entrada de los príncipes al comedor no hizo más que aumentar las burlas que se cernían alrededor de Rosalie Weasley. A estas alturas del día no había que no supiera que Lily asistiría al baile de Navidad compañía de Malfoy, pero el rumor no había parado en un simple baile. Los rumores que corrían tan rápidamente como reguero de pólvora aseguraban que en Navidad los Malfoy pedirían en matrimonio a la pequeña Potter. Cosa que enfurecía cada vez más a Rose.

El verlos entrar al Gran Comedor sonriendo y tomados de las manos no hacía sino confirmar lo que ya se rumoreaba en el Castillo. Pero ni sí ni Lily ni Scorp les habían puesto la menor atención. No fue, sino hasta que estuvieron en su mesa que ambos enteraron de lo ocurrido.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos nos miran así?-Preguntó Lily.

¿Acaso no te has enterado, princesita?-Preguntó Eliot.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo un movimiento migratorio de cabeza por parte del Lily.

Pues, sucede que irás al baile de Navidad con Scorpius y al parecer en esa misma fiesta de comprometerás con él. –Respondió como a quien le preguntan por el clima.

Lily y Scorpius se miraron alternadamente

¿Qué nosotros qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

En ese momento Galatea haciendo gala de una de sus mejores caras de furia logro que toda la mesa se quedara callada y les explico lo que había sucedido y como al parecer cada nueva persona que escuchaba el rumor le iba agregando una nueva parte a la historia.

¡Por Merlín! Había incluso ya quien aseguraba que incluso tendrían dos hijos.

Scorpius y Lily escuchaban cada vez más asombrados la compleja historia que los había unido. Y pensar que todo había iniciado por un capricho de Rose.

Entonces, justo cuando Galatea había terminado su relato, Lily volteo a la mesa de los leones con cierta lástima en sus ojos para con su prima, quien la veía hecha una furia y prometiendo desquitarse de la supuesta humillación que había sufrido.

Había sido un día lleno te bastantes emociones. Lillian había decidido escribir a sus padres. Suponía Rose distorsionaría toda la historia y era preferible que lo supieran por ella. Aunque negaría que Scorpius la hubiese invitado ya al baile de navidad y unos cuantos disparates más.

_**Queridos papá y mamá:**_

_**Ha sucedido algo realmente loco en el colegio. **_

_**No me pregunten quien o quienes o como empezó todo,**_

_**Pues no lo sé.**_

_**Lo cierto es que mi primer día en Hogwarts ha sido **_

_**Todo un acontecimiento. En un solo día he pasado a estar comprometida con Scorpius Malfoy. No me pregunten quien inicio el rumor, porque no lo sé. De hecho, ha sido un día realmente pesado y solo hasta entrar hoy por la tarde en el Gran Comedor es que me he enterado al mismo tiempo que Scorp de nuestro matrimonio. ¿Lo pueden creer? Solamente tengo 12 y ya estoy comprometida en matrimonio. Descuiden, es solo un rumor y no hay nada cierto en ello. Scorp y yo somos muy buenos amigos y nada más. Además, hasta donde yo sé, por lo que el mismo Scorp me ha contado, ya está comprometido, y básicamente desde hace dos años que se ha enterado de ello, aunque no tiene idea de quién es, sin embargo su abuelo le ha dicho que es con una sangre pura como él y que pertenece al círculo de amistades de su familia. Es más, parece que su abuela y su madre la han estado educando para ser la perfecta nueva señora Malfoy y al parecer ella está feliz, pero Scorp no quiere saber su nombre.**_

_**Esto se los digo, para que no hagan falsas ideas y estén tranquilos. **_

_**Con amor.**_

_**Lily.**_

_**Pd. No iré al baile de navidad con Scorp porque ni siquiera me lo ha pedido. Además, es probable que invite a alguien más. Yo solo soy una pequeña de segundo grado.**_

_**Pd. 2. Escribiré cuando haya algo interesante que contar. **_

Apenas acababa de enviar Lily su lechuza, cuando por la puerta entró Galatea acompañada de Violeta y ambas le explicaron que Albus necesitaba hablar con ella. De su hermano necesitaba aclarar los malos entendidos. Pero que estaba en ella la decisión de contarle su verdadera situación en la casa de las serpientes. Incluso si ella así lo creía conveniente podía contarle de su compromiso no tan falso con Scorpius. Y ellos aceptarían en su círculo, sin ningún problema.

Después de que ellas explicarán todo, entro Sophie a confirmarles que todo estaba arreglado. Le explicó que vería a su hermano en la sala de las conspiraciones, en punto de las 10:30 de la noche. Me contó un poco lo que había hablado con él y lo arrepentido que estaba; pero sobre todo lo dispuesto que estaba su hermano a aceptarla como la princesa de Slytherin.

A Lily le alegró mucho saber que podía contar con su hermano menor. De cierta forma, también le alegro saber que no le mentiría Al, pues después de todo, ella y Scorpius habían decidido ser solamente amigos y si esperar a que su relación se diera con calma y naturalidad.

Lily sabía que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con sus amigas. Lo cierto es que agradecía que ninguna de ellas hubiese preguntado por lo sucedido en el vagón. Incluso ella misma necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas y suponía que Scorp también. Por lo que, después de que ellas le ayudaran a arreglar un poco su cabello, el cual estaba hecho un desastre, prometió contares lo sucedido en el vagón y el porqué de la nueva orden enviada por Lucius.

En momentos como éste, era cuando Lily deseaba haber entrado capa invisible de su padre. Así hubiese podido salir sin que nadie en la sala lo notara y sin guardaespaldas.

Al final del día, la conversación con Albus fue mejor de lo que ella misma esperaba, pues su hermano no había intentado arrinconarla, ni mucho menos atacarla por no haberle contado antes toda la verdad. Por el contrario se había mostrado bastante comprensivo y hasta había prometido ayudarla. Aún más, había aceptado de buena gana que fuera la princesa de Slytherin (aunque ella no se lo había confirmado) pero no había hecho falta las palabras, después de todo, dicen que un gesto hace las veces de estas la mayoría de las veces y con mi nerviosismo no pudo evitar hacerlo, como tampoco pudo evitar desahogarse con él y contarle toda la verdad, lo que había aligerado la carga que cargaba tras de si, volviéndose a dibujar en ella una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con forma de corazón, que aunque se notaba cansado, también se notaba feliz. Lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos para Scorpius, quien se quedo sin palabras de reproche debido a su preocupación. Después de todo si Lily era feliz, Scorp también lo era. Y por ahora, solo eran los mejores amigos.

Con lo que no había contado era con la preocupación que había dejado tras de sí, en la sala común, pero ni modo. No se arrepentía de haber pasado una noche como aquella con su hermano y el cansancio y la preocupación de todos los que la querían bien valían la pena. –Pensaba Lily.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, no sin antes prometerles contarles todo a la mañana siguiente. Por lo que ahora, mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Scorpius les estaba narrando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña?

-Nerviosa Al. –Respondí. No sé para qué querías verme. –Les narraba a sus amigas al tiempo que decía que era imposible mentirle a su hermano.

-Pues veras Lily, he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo -¿Quieres una pluma de azúcar? Se interrumpió Albus. Qué aunque seas una Slytherin, sigues siendo mi hermanita y qué te quiero muchísimo.

-¿De verdad Albus?

-Claro peque. ¿Acaso lo dudas? Sé qué durante este último año no he sido el mejor hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero yo te quiero mucho, es solo qué me preocupo ver qué habías ido a parar al nido de las serpientes, no quiero qué te hagan daño, ya sabes Lily, eres la hija de Harry Potter, el famoso héroe nacional qué derroto a Lord Voldemort y a los Mortífagos y esas cosas y no quiero qué te hagan daño. Aunque…

Albus sé interrumpió cambiando abruptamente de tema, por lo qué comenzamos a platicar de otras cosas. Me divertí mucho con él, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Montamos sobre nuestras escobas, pues papa me había enviado una, ahora qué ya podía tener la mía propia. Ya sobre la tarde, antes de despedirnos, Albus me dijo con poca seguridad y casi sonó a pregunta:

"¿Tú eres la famosa princesa de Slytherin, verdad Lily?" Por favor, no intentes engañarme o negarlo, hacía tiempo qué me lo venia preguntando, pero ayer por la noche, cuando te observe en compañía de Malfoy me di cuenta de qué no me equivocaba. ¿Sabes peque? No me importaría qué así fuera. El te devolvió la sonrisa qué hace tiempo no tenias. Además, deberían ser más cuidadosos. No creas qué no me di cuenta qué desde ayer tenias un par de guardaespaldas ¿O me vas a decir qué aquellos dos solo te han seguido por casualidad? Lo qué no entiendo Lily, es ¿Cómo es qué inventaron todo ese cuento de qué fuiste educada por las señoras Malfoy, si prácticamente, tú fuiste a un colegio muggle?

Yo no pude sostenerle la mirada y fue allí cuando el sé dio cuenta de mi mentira. Fue allí cuando Albus sé dio cuenta de qué todo lo qué sé decía de mi era cierto.

-¿Me contaras todo, pequeña?

Yo simplemente asentí y comencé a contarle todo como ocurrió desde el inicio. Como nos conocimos Scorpius y yo y todos los pequeños detalles.

Por supuesto, Albus se sorprendió por todo aquello que le conté, pero ahora ya sabe toda la verdad. Sabe de mis escapadas a las grandes fiestas del ministerio de magia a las cuales papá se niega a asistir y también sabe que el tío Charlie y su esposa me han acompañado por toda está cruzada. Al igual que tú, Sophie.

Lo único que me ha sorprendido, en todo caso es el hecho de que no odia a Scorpius mástil está agradecido porque dice que es gracias a el que yo elegí vivir en este mundo y no como una simple muggle.

Lo cierto es que también tuve que contarle en realidad y comprometida con él. Y es verdad todo lo que se rumora. Ya saben, lo que dicen sobre que Cissy y Astoria me han educado y que el día que iban a pedir la mano de una de las Weasley en matrimonio para Scorp pues era yo y que estaba completamente de acuerdo con todo aquello.

**Fin del flashback**

Lo que nos lleva, mi querida Lily a saber ¿Cómo ha reaccionado tu hermano? ¿Les contara todo a tus padres? –pregunto Violeta.

-No. Claro que no lo hará. Ha dicho que esa es mi responsabilidad. Pero me pidió hablar con Scorpius. –Lo siento. Creo que querrá amenazarte sobre tratarme mal o algo así. –dijo Lily, dirigiendo su mirada con disculpas a Scorpius.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Ya saldremos de está. Además, creo que podre sortearlo bien. Solo espero que no me quiera lanzar como mínimo un crucio o una imperdonable por haberle robado a su hermana pequeña.

-No lo creo Scorp.

En ese momento Lily se quedo callada, pues un majestuoso halcón blanco se poso sobre sus pies con una carta de las señoras Malfoy….

* * *

Bueno, antes de que quieran cruciarme me rindo. Se que hace eones que no actualizaba está historia, pero la musa, caprichosa señora se negaba a aparecer por aquí. Además les tengo que contar que por fin he hecho mi examen profesional y por fin soy abogada titulada. En fin. Gracias por aún seguir por allí.

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A ANDROIDE18YTRUNKSLOVE. Amiga espero que te haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Además les recomiendo que pasen por sus historias. Sobre todo por UNA DULCE ENEMISTAD. Es una adaptación y está increíble.**

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA AGRADADO.**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Por lo menos intentarlo. Además, bueno, ahora que si estoy libre y sin presiones de exámenes profesionales creo que podre dedicar más tiempo a escribir.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS, SUS IDEAS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA.**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al parecer Albus no solo es parecido a Harry físicamente sino muy intuitivo. Y Rose que se empeña en no ver más allá de sus narices.

Perdón por los horrores ortográficos. Esta recién terminadito.

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

Pd. Las invito a leer mis otras historias de esta parejita:

Love Story **www. fanfiction .net /s /6431278 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios) y

¿Truco o trato? **www. fanfiction .net /s /6439117 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios) es un regalito de halloween.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer. Gracias también por sus alertas y sus favoritos. También a ustedes que solamente leen gracias. Atrévanse a decirme lo que piensan**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	16. Petición

Hola chicos. Se que la mayoría esperaba una actualización. Trabajo en ello. Algunos de ustedes ya saben las varias razones por las que no he actualizado pero, antes de actualizar, y debido a los múltiples rumores que existen sobre la eliminación de varios fanfics es que es esta petición. Quería enterarlos de la situación y unirme al grupo de chicas que esta tratando de evitar y en su caso cambiar la situación por la que la pagina que nos ha dado tantas alegrías cambie. Sin mas, solo prometiendo actualizar a la brevedad posible les dejo esta carta petición:

**Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que se gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? Hay mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Serena Princesita Hale


End file.
